Miraculous Spider-Man: Archivos Secretos
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: Una serie de oneshots y demás, ligados completamente a "Miraculous Spider-Man." Entren bajo su propio riesgo.
1. Chapter 1

**Diario de Leopardon: Entrada No. 1.**

* * *

 _"Hola, mi nombre es Leopardon y soy el kwami del Miraculous de la Responsabilidad y el Destino, el cual es mejor conocido como el Brazalete de la Araña; y hoy les vengo a hablar sobre mis pensamientos sobre el actual guardián de mi Miraculous, el joven Peter Benjamin Parker Fitzpatrick._  
 _La verdad es que comparado al tiempo que me tomó conocer bien a los Spider-Men anteriores a Peter, tardé muy poco tiempo en comprender a ese adolescente atolondrado._  
 _El día que conocí a Peter, él era un simple nerd que estaba empezando la preparatoria en la escuela Midtown, en Nueva York. También pude notar que era bastante cobarde, pues cuando aparecí frente a él, casi se desmayó._  
 _Luego eso, nos presentamos el uno al otro y le expliqué lo básico sobre el Brazalete de la Araña, el cual inmediatamente probó._  
 _Sobra decir que mi joven araña era demasiado inexperto para no estrellarse contra los edificios al intentar columpiarse con sus telarañas._  
 _Sin embargo, había algo con lo que no contaba, y es que Peter no estaba listo para manejar el Miraculous de la Responsabilidad como se debe. Eso me llevó a tener varias discusiones con él, porque usaba sus poderes para su propio beneficio y de una forma más bien perversa._  
 _Para su mala suerte, él aprendió de la peor manera que, como le había dicho su tío, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad._  
 _Y aunque no me gusta en lo más mínimo reprocharle o recordarle ese suceso en particular, principalmente porque sé muy bien que Peter probablemente jamás se perdonará a sí mismo por haber permitido que pasara, la muerte de Ben Parker le enseñó a Peter el valor de la responsabilidad, y lo que podía pasar si él volvía a actuar imprudente e irresponsablemente._  
 _Desgraciadamente, a pesar de ser un buen héroe y siempre estar ahí para ayudar, el destino parece querer que Peter sufra sin cesar, como ejemplos están los insultos y calumnias que tiene que escuchar del neurótico editor en jefe de El Clarín y los que siguen sus palabras, el que el hombre pulpo haya querido robarse su cuerpo, todo lo que el Duende Verde, el pulpo y el gordo le han hecho sufrir, y más recientemente, la muerte de su novia perfecta._  
 _Me duele ver que un tipo tan bueno como Peter sufra de esta manera, en especial porque eso ha fracturado su mente, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, sé que mi joven araña sufre secuelas por todo eso._  
 _Eso me lleva a decir que estoy muy orgulloso de él, y también muy asombrado. Peter es alguien verdaderamente admirable al siempre poder salir adelante, sin importar nada._  
 _Hoy en día me alegra saber que Peter es mucho más responsable, al menos cuando quiere serlo. Podrá ser torpe, descuidado, olvidadizo, algo irresponsable, imprudente, ingenuo y feo, sobre todo lo último, pero todo lo compensa con creatividad, versatilidad, ingenio, inteligencia, sentido del deber y una voluntad que es más fuerte que el adamantium._  
 _Como dije alguna vez, Peter es probablemente el Spider-Man más inteligente que he tenido, y muy probablemente, se vuelva no sólo el mejor de todas mis arañas, sino el mejor de todos los héroes de la Tierra."_

* * *

Bueno, eso termina nuestro primer archivo oculto de Miraculous Spider-Man.  
Tuve esta pequeña idea hoy mismo (20/03/2017), al pensar en cómo podría mejorar la trama y acelerar las cosas, para que no tuvieran que esperar un mes entre capítulos de MSM. Lo que se me ocurrió fue una serie de one-shots, drabbles y entradas de diarios de los personajes más importantes, en donde se aclaren hechos del pasado que no se verán en la historia actual, opiniones de los personajes sobre eventos u otros personajes, o simplemente donde Peter, Marinette, Adrien, Harry y los demás convivirán de una manera más juvenil y humana, algo así como lo que Thomas Astruc y su equipo creativo hacen con los webisodios de Miraculous Ladybug.  
Y buno, para terminar esta nota de autor, si no han revisado, actualicé Miraculous Spider-Man también, y agregué una pequeña sección que llamé el "Rincón del Review," donde contestaré las dudas relacionadas hacia la trama, como qué arcos de los cómics se incluirán, qué personajes aparecerán, sugerencias, etc.  
Por ahora, me despido, y espero que les guste la nueva forma de disfrutar Miraculous Spider-Man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diario de Tikki: Entrada No. 1.**

* * *

 _"Hola a todos, mi nombre es Tikki y yo soy la kwami de los Aretes Ladybug, los cuales son el Miraculous de la Creación y la Buena Suerte. Hoy vengo a hablar sobre lo que pienso sobre el nuevo héroe del que jamás había oído, y lo poco que sé de su kwami._  
 _Según dijo el Maestro Fu, hay varios otros Miraculous alrededor del mundo, y él no es el único que los resguarda. Acorde a lo que nos dijo, hay otros guardianes, entre los cuales destacan la telépata que ayudó a Marinette, Chat Noir y Spider-Man hace poco, cuyo nombre es Madame Web, si no mal recuerdo, y el mismísimo Hechicero Supremo, quien tras la muerte del Anciano, ahora es un hombre llamado Stephen Strange. Por lo que entendí, el Maestro los respeta mucho e incluso ha hablado con ellos en algunas ocasiones._  
 _Pero creo que me desvié un poco del tema. Según lo que dijo el Maestro, el Miraculous de Spider-Man es el de la Responsabilidad y el Destino, es muy poderoso y si llega a ser combinado con el Miraculous que porta el Duende Verde, el portador de ambos alcanzará un poder similar al que tendría alguien que tuviera la Sortija de Chat Noir y los Aretes de Ladybug._  
 _Eso es algo que me preocupa profundamente, puesto que en el remoto caso que Marinette y sus amigos no logren detener al Duende Verde, el mundo podría ser destruido. Es cierto que Hawk Moth es un sujeto peligroso, pero al menos no es tan despiadado ni tan maniático como lo es el Duende Verde._  
 _Sin embargo, tal como le dije a Marinette, yo sé que ello podrán vencerlo, porque sus voluntades son firmes y confían mucho uno en el otro._  
 _Ahora, enfocándome en Spider-Man, el Maestro Fu me mencionó en privado que el kwami de Spider-Man se llama Leopardon. Nunca nos hemos conocido, ni siquiera hemos hablado, pero el Maestro nos dijo que Madame Web lo describió como alguien bromista pero muy responsable, cuidadoso y muy apegado a su portador, aunque no lo demuestra mucho, como Plaga. Sin embargo, a pesar de no saber más sobre Leopardon, he sentido su presencia muy cerca, por lo que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme, que su portador es el nuevo amigo de Marinette, Peter Parker._  
 _Y aunque apenas lo conozco, sé que Peter es un buen chico y tiene el corazón de un gran héroe, él en serio es alguien que puede ayudar a Marinette y Adrien a volverse mejores._  
 _Sin embargo, hay algo que todavía me intriga, y es lo que Harry mencionó, sobre la antigua novia de Peter, Gwen Stacy, si recuerdo bien. Sé que eso podría abrir viejas heridas, pero en serio necesito saber la verdad. Sólo para poder estar segura que fue un accidente._  
 _En fin, lo que espero es que no me equivoque sobre Spider-Man."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Diario de Plaga: Entrada No. 1.**

* * *

 _"Mi nombre es Plaga y yo soy el kwami de la Destrucción y la Mala Suerte. Normalmente yo empleo mi tiempo libre degustando mi amado camembert, pero hoy vengo a decirles lo que pienso de Spider-Man y el Duende Verde._  
 _No sé mucho acerca del Duende Verde, pero por lo que he visto, y acorde a lo que me dijo Leopardon en el pequeño incidente en el cual nos conocimos, él es un sujeto muy peligroso y loco, y su kwami es casi tan lunático como él._  
 _Eso me hace pensar que fui un idiota al sentir lástima por el kwami del Duende, pues creí que al igual que Nooroo, él estaba obligado a trabajar para alguien que no es su legítimo elegido. Y sí, según Leopardon, la anciana loca que se hace llamar Madame Web, el Duende Verde es el verdadero elegido para portar las Mancuernillas Goblin, a diferencia de Hawk Moth, quien está forzando a Nooroo._  
 _Otra cosa que el araña me dijo fue que las Mancuernillas y el Brazalete de Spider-Man son básicamente el opuesto de mi Anillo y los Aretes Ladybug, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia, debíamos dejar que el Duende llegara a tener algún otro Miraculous de los que acabo de mencionar._  
 _Sinceramente, tras todo lo que he escrito, tengo que admitir dos cosas: La primera es que no había visto a un portador tan maligno como el Duende Verde desde hace siglos, y la segunda es que tengo cierto nivel de respeto por Spider-Man, pues él ha logrado seguir adelante a pesar del infierno que el Duende Verde le ha hecho pasar. Sé que si la elegida de Tikki o Adrien hubieran estado en su lugar, hace mucho que los habríamos perdido._  
 _En fin, pasando al trepamuros, aparte de respeto, siento algo de intriga sobre él. Sé que Parker es un tonto adolescente, pero a comparación de Adrien, él es listo y sabe explotar sus habilidades. Claro que aún es un novato, pero es el guía ideal para Chat Noir y Ladybug, ellos podrán complementar sus capacidades mutuamente y aprender juntos a ser héroes._  
 _Por otro lado, también me intriga el conocer a fondo tanto a Leopardon como a Parker, saber qué los mueve, qué buscan y qué es lo que quieren hacer._  
 _En fin, estoy algo cansado y hambriento, así que me voy a comer algo de camembert."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Diario de Cassandra Webb: Entrada No. 1.**

* * *

 _"Salutaciones, mi nombre es Cassandra Webb, pero ustedes probablemente me conozcan mejor bajo el seudónimo de Madame Web, y hoy vengo a hablarles sobre mis pensamientos de el joven portador del Miraculous que resguardo, el Brazalete de la Araña._  
 _Como ya sabrán, Spider-Man es un adolescente bastante impetuoso, descuidado e ingenuo de Queens. Yo lo conocí a las pocas semanas de la muerte de su tío Benjamin, luego que Leopardon le sugiriera que me consultara para averiguar más sobre un criminal que lo estuvo eludiendo por algún tiempo._  
 _Siendo el supuesto hombre de ciencias y fanático de Anthony Stark que es, el joven Parker dijo que la telepatía, la clarividencia y la adivinación eran, según sus propias palabras, puras patrañas. Obviamente, él tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando le revelé que conocía su identidad secreta. Recuerdo bien que Peter planeó intimidarme para que mantuviera a salvo su secreto, pero dado que no me beneficiaría en lo más mínimo el revelar al público la identidad de mi protegido, le pedí amablemente que dejara de pensar eso, pues yo no iba a exponerlo._  
 _Después de todo eso, Spider-Man me ha pedido consejo de vez en cuando, y otras veces lo visito para avisarle de algún peligro o para guiarlo en la dirección correcta._  
 _En los diez meses que Peter Parker ha poseído el Miraculous de la Responsabilidad y el Destino, lo he visto cambiar de un joven miedoso y débil a un bravucón que sólo quería beneficiarse con sus habilidades, y tras eso, lo ví transformarse en un chico responsable, altruista y desinteresado, el cual siempre enfrenta cualquier adversidad con la frente en alto y sin dar un solo paso hacia atrás. Ciertamente Peter es un joven valiente y fuerte, y comparto las palabras que Leopardon suele decir, él es el Spider-Man más listo que ha vivido. Gracias a todo ello, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que Peter Parker seguirá el camino del bien y cumplirá su destino de convertirse en el héroe más grande de todos, y será el líder perfecto para los demás portadores de los Miraculous._  
 _Sin embargo, yo sé bien que hay una posibilidad que Peter no se convierta en un héroe, sino en el mayor villano de todos y aún peor, en el que corrompa a los portadores._  
 _Pero aún así, no estoy preocupada, yo confío plenamente en el joven Parker, sé que cuando llegue la hora, él tomará la decisión correcta."_

* * *

Ya que este Archivo Secreto ha llegado a su fin, quiero tomar el momento para disculparme por la tardanza con la actualización, tanto de este pequeño proyecto como de "Miraculous Spider-Man," pero es que mi trabajo ha sido muy demandante últimamente y no me ha dejado demasiado tiempo para escribir, así como bloquear mis ideas un poco, y tampoco ayudó el hecho que quiero revivir mis otras series de fanfics.  
Sin embargo, tengo buenas noticias, y es que el capítulo está listo, sólo tengo que terminar la traducción al inglés y subiré ambas versiones del capítulo 7, donde se verá a un nuevo miembro de los Seis Siniestros, el Buitre, y menciones al pasado de Peter.  
Por el momento, me despido y les aseguro que haré todo lo posible para volver a mi antiguo plan de actualización de MSM y que pronto verán muchos más arcos de los cómics y series más icónicos del trepamuros favorito de todos, adaptados al mundo de Miraculous Ladybug, así como nuevos retos que nuestros héroes tendrán que enfrentar.


	5. Chapter 5

**DESTINOS ENTRELAZADOS.**

* * *

 _(Tres años antes de que Peter recibiera el Brazalete de la Araña)_

* * *

Un hombre anciano de facciones asiáticas se hallaba meditando en una habitación de estilo chino.  
El anciano se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con una respiración calmada y constante, mientras una pequeña criatura verde de apariencia similar a la de una tortuga, imitaba sus acciones.  
Y mientras él meditaba, una extraña neblina comenzó a llenar la habitación hasta el punto en el que uno no podría ver ni su mano frente a su rostro, sin embargo, el efecto sólo duró unos instantes, ya que la neblina comenzó a retirarse lentamente hasta revelar que la habitación había sido reemplazada por un vacío de colores oscuros, donde sólo estaban el anciano, la criatura y una mujer de edad avanzada, quien usaba un vestido negro rojizo con una araña blanca en todo el torso, y quien se hallaba sentada en una especie de silla con cables a modo de telaraña en el respaldo.  
De inmediato, el anciano sonrió amablemente mientras abría los ojos, luego le dirigió la mirada a la mujer frente a él y habló.-  
\- Madame Web, es un honor conocerla al fin.  
\- Lo mismo digo, Maestro Fu. - Sonrió Madame Web. - Ya era hora de conocernos.  
\- Supongo que el Anciano la ha enviado aquí.  
\- No exactamente, mi estimado maestro, he venido por cuenta propia. - Dijo Madame Web con un suspiro. - Lamentablemente, uno de los motivos de mi visita era informarle de la muerte del Anciano.  
\- Eso es muy triste. - Dijo el Maestro Fu. - ¿Quién es el Hechicero Supremo ahora? Porque si no hubiera uno, algún ser como Dormammu ya habría destruido nuestro mundo.  
\- Es un hombre impetuoso pero inteligente, Wong me dijo que su nombre es Stephen Strange.  
\- Parece que poco a poco se acerca la hora de que una nueva generación se haga cargo de proteger al mundo.  
\- Me temo que así es, al menos por seres como nosotros, pero ya somos muy viejos para esto.  
\- Por favor, no diga eso Madame Web, usted es apenas una jovencita, sólo tiene unos 50 años.  
\- Es usted un halagador, Maestro Fu, pero seamos sinceros, los dos somos ya muy viejos.  
\- Esta plática me hace entristecer un poco y no nos lleva a ningún lado, ¿le parece si cambiamos el tema?  
\- Estoy de acuerdo. - Asintió Madame Web. - La segunda razón de mi visita es informarle sobre el futuro del mundo y los Miraculous.  
\- Ah, así que se acerca la hora.  
\- Así es, los elegidos ya casi están listos para recibir sus dones. Desgraciadamente, no podemos esperar tanto. - Suspiró la anciana. - Como ya sabrá de antemano, el Broche de Moth y las Mancuernillas Goblin se han perdido.  
\- Supongo que cuando reaparezcan, estarán en manos equivocadas.  
\- No del todo, ciertamente es malo que un portador no use su poder para el bien, pero le aseguro que las Mancuernillas estarán con su legítmo dueño.  
\- Ciertamente es triste escuchar que Coffee ayudará a hacer el mal, el pequeño no es malo, sólo algo travieso.  
\- Ningún kwami es completamente malo, Maestro, excepto claro por Caedes.  
\- Es parte del balance del universo, mi querida Madame.  
\- Lo sé, lo sé... - Suspiró la clarividente. - En fin, sobre los elegidos, he tenido algunas visiones sobre ellos.  
\- Impresionante, eso significa que los portadores de los Aretes Ladybug y el Anillo del Gato Negro están ligados a la Telaraña de la Vida y el Destino.  
\- En efecto, pero hay un gran problema. En varios futuros, los portadores del Brazalete de la Araña, los Aretes y el Anillo se convierten en los héroes más grandes de la historia... pero dado la cantidad de sufrimiento por la que deben pasar, hay grandes posibilidades de que al menos uno de ellos se vuelva alguien malo, o peor aún, que todos se vuelvan villanos.  
\- Eso definitivamente es muy problemático. - Suspiró el Maestro Fu. - Y sobre todo, muy triste, no esperaba que los portadores tuvieran que sufrir, en especial no tanto como menciona.  
\- Pero si eso es cierto, entonces no debemos dejar que ellos posean los Miraculous. - Espetó Wayzz.  
\- No podemos interferir con el destino y lo sabes, Wayzz. - Dijo el Maestro Fu.  
\- Sólo podemos hacer una cosa, y eso es asegurarnos que Peter Parker, Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Adrien Agreste tengan el suficiente apoyo y sean guiados por el buen camino. Además de eso, sólo podemos esperar que ellos nunca se desvíen de la luz. - Dijo Madame Web.  
\- Confío en que ellos podrán apoyarse entre ellos, pero necesitarán que nosotros, el portador de la Vida y la Calma, y el nuevo Hechicero Supremo, los guiemos.  
\- Así será.  
\- Bueno, supongo que eso sería todo por ahora.  
\- En efecto, Maestro Fu, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar pronto, bajo circunstancias más amenas.  
\- Lo mismo digo, Madame Web. - Dijo el Maestro Fu mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.  
Madame Web sonrió y le respondió el gesto al Maestro Fu, desapareciendo lentamente y dejando al anciano de nuevo en su habitación. Inmediatamente, el Maestro se puso de pie y se dirigió a un tocadiscos, luego puso su mano sobre él y sonrió.  
\- Pronto. - Susurró el Maestro Fu.


	6. Chapter 6

**EXCEPCIONALES.**

* * *

 _(Dos meses después que Peter recibiera el Brazalete de la Araña)_

* * *

Peter Parker estaba caminando hacia la oficina de J. Jonah Jameson para entregarle un nuevo folder de fotografías de Spider-Man, lo cual si bien veía muy necesario, dada la precaria situación en la que se hallaban él y su tía desde poco antes de la muerte de su tío. Sin embargo, no le hacía mucha gracia, pues aunque Robbie, Hoffman y Betty no compartían los pensamientos de Jameson sobre el arácnido e incluso trataban de hacerle ver que no era una amenaza como el editor en jefe de El Clarín pensaba, Jameson siempre decía calumnias sobre el alter ego de Peter y hacía menos su trabajo como fotógrafo, incluso si ni siquiera fotógrafos profesionales lograban las tomas que él hacía de Spider-Man (aunque claro, ayudaba mucho el que su cámara tuviera un rastreador conectado a un chip en su traje y el hecho que, literalmente, Peter sacaba fotos de sí mismo).  
En fin, cuando el pobre adolescente llegó a la oficina de Jameson, éste estaba gritándole obcenidades a Hoffman por un ligero malentendido sobre el acomodo de las páginas de la edición dominical mientras Robbie era ignorado olímpicamente por el hombre que parecía nunca perder su voz, a pesar de gritar al menos un 60% del día.  
\- ¡Eres un inútil, Hoffman! - Gritó Jameson. - ¡No pude haber sido más claro! ¡Dije que movieran a Conway a la página 3, que Johnson tuviera sólo una columna en la página 4 y 5% menos paga, y que el encabezado de la primera plana sería: "Amenaza enmascarada entorpece trabajo policíaco"!  
\- ¡Ese es el problema, Jonah! - Espetó Robbie. - No tenemos fotos de ese robo en particular y no podemos imprimir la primera plana sin una.  
\- ¡¿Dónde está el chico que nos trae las fotos de ese payaso en traje de licra?! - Rugió Jameson. - ¡PARKER!  
\- Aquí estoy, señor Jameson... - Soltó Peter mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Jameson.  
\- Vaya, al menos sabes responder inmediatamente cuando te llaman. - Soltó el hombre del bigote mientras tomaba el folder que Peter estaba cargando.  
Jameson abrió el folder y comenzó a revisar el contenido, mirando las fotos con poco detenimiento y algo de desdén.  
\- Basura... basura... megabasura. - Dijo Jameson mientras miraba las fotos que Peter le había entregado. - Parker, eres el peor fotógrafo que jamás he tenido la desgracia de conocer. Pero ya que eres el único que puede sacar fotos más o menos decentes de ese parásito trepador de muros, supongo que éstas son suficientemente buenas.  
Dicho eso, Jameson sacó una foto del folder y se la entregó a Robbie.  
\- Ten tu primera plana, ponle el encabezado que ya te dije. - Ordenó Jameson.  
\- Ya te dije que Spider-Man no es una amenaza. - Espetó Robbie.  
\- ¡Y yo te dije...!  
\- Está bien, yo lo haré todo...  
Robbie suspiró profundamente y salió de la oficina de Jameson a cumplir las órdenes de su jefe, muy a regañadientes. Mientras tanto, Peter sólo atinó a suspirar en exasperación mientras Jameson regresaba su atención a él.  
\- Muy bien, niño, toma, te daré doscientos cincuenta por todas. - Dijo Jameson mientras le extendía un cheque a Peter.  
\- Está bien, señor Jameson... Y Spider-Man no entorpeció el trabajo de la policía, él estaba ayudando a los muchachos de azul a atrapar a los ladrones... - Dijo Peter.  
\- Te diré algo, yo decidiré si eso es cierto, tú limítate a sacar fotografías de ese payaso busca-propaganda.  
\- Pero...  
\- ¿Acaso eres su abogado o algo así? - Dijo Jameson con fastidio. - ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Si a Spider-Man le molesta tanto lo que escribo, entonces que me demande y me haga rico, como una persona normal!  
Peter suspiró y se dirigió a la salida de la oficina de Jameson.  
Sin embargo, en cuanto Peter cerró la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, la ventana y la pared que la sostenía fueron voladas en pedazos, haciendo que Jameson fuera lanzado sobre su escritorio y que Hoffman se estrellara contra la pared, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza y quedara inconsciente. Y entre la nube de polvo, una inconfundible silueta se estaba acercando a Jameson, flotando algunos centímetros sobre el suelo y con una gran sonrisa siniestra en el rostro. Ante esos hechos, los trabajadores del Diario el Clarín salieron despavoridos mientras Peter corría presurosamente a buscar un sitio para poder transformarse.  
Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el villano conocido como el Duende Verde se agachó un poco y extendió su brazo derecho para levantar a Jameson del cuello, mientras éste forcejeaba y pataleaba para intentar liberarse, sin éxito alguno.  
\- John Jonah Jameson, pobre diablo, te haré una pregunta y tú me contestarás honestamente o las cosas se pondrán muy feas para tí. - Dijo el Duende Verde mientras sonreía malévolamente. - ¿Quién es el sujeto que le toma las fotografías a Spider-Man?  
\- ¡No sé quién es! ¡Me llegan por email! - Mintió Jameson.  
\- ¡Es mentira! ¡Última oportunidad, Jameson! ¡Dime quien es el maldito fotógrafo!  
\- ¡Es en serio! ¡No sé quién es!  
\- Si es así, entonces no me sirves...  
El Duende Verde levantó su puño y se preparó para acabar con Jameson de un solo golpe, pero en ese momento, una hebra de telaraña atrapó su brazo y lo detuvo. Y en cuanto vio la telaraña, el Duende Verde no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de malicia.  
\- ¡Suéltalo, bravucón! - Espetó Spider-Man.  
\- Hablando del diablo... - Dijo el Duende Verde mientras soltaba a Jameson.  
El maniáco de traje verde y púrpura se volvió para encarar al recién llegado héroe y sonrió más ampliamente al ver a su rival por excelencia, colgando de cabeza gracias a un hilo de telaraña.  
Mientras tanto, Jameson gruñó y se puso de pie mientras apuntaba un dedo acusador a ambos superhumanos.  
\- ¡Duende Verde, Spider-Man! ¡Sabía que eran un equipo...! - Rugió Jameson.  
En ese momento, Spider-Man le disparó un poco de telaraña a Jameson en la boca.  
\- Cállate y deja que los adultos hablen en privado. - Dijo Spider-Man.  
Mientras tanto, el Duende Verde levantó su brazo y apuntó el dorso de su muñeca al cuello de Spider-Man, haciendo que un compartimiento en su guante se abriera y disparara un micro-dardo al superhéroe arácnido. Aunque el sentido arácnido de Spider-Man se activó a tiempo, debido a su distracción al cerrarle la boca a Jameson con telaraña, el joven héroe no pudo evitar el ataque del Duende Verde.  
Y en cuanto el dardo se encarnó en su cuello, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse sumamente pesado y su agarre en la hebra de telaraña comenzó a fallar.  
\- Duerme. - Sonrió el villano de traje verde y morado.  
Pocos segundos después, Spider-Man cayó de su hebra de telaraña y algunos metros antes que se estrellara contra el suelo, el Duende Verde lo atrapó y se lo llevó volando, ante la mirada atónita de los transeúntes.

* * *

 _(Horas después)_

* * *

Spider-Man comenzó a recobrar el sentido, su cuerpo aún se sentía pesado, su cabeza daba vueltas y aunque tenía la visión borrosa, pudo notar que ya era de noche. También notó que estaba en la azotea de un edificio y que había una persona justo delante de él.  
\- Despierta, pequeña araña. - Dijo la persona frente a él. - Descuida, no estás muerto, no aún al menos. Sólo temporalmente paralizado.  
Poco a poco, los sentidos del joven héroe fueron aclarándose, dejándole ver que la persona frente a él era el Duende Verde.  
Pero tal como el villano le había dicho, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, por lo que no pudo hacer más que mover la cabeza un poco para mirar mejor a su enemigo, quien se estaba acercando a él.  
El Duende Verde se puso en cuclillas frente a su joven archienemigo y sonrió mientras miraba al héroe arácnido con sus ojos amarillos.  
\- Sinceramente, eres una criatura increíble, Spider-Man. - Dijo el Duende Verde. - Y eso me hace creer que ambos no somos tan diferentes.  
\- No somos iguales... - Espetó un aturdido Spider-Man. - Tú eres un asesino y un criminal...  
\- Bueno, a cada quien lo suyo. Yo elegí mi camino, tú decidiste seguir el camino de héroe. - Soltó el villano se encogía de hombros. - Y eso ha sido divertido hasta ahora porque a la gente le pareces entretenido, pero no te equivoques, niño, si hay algo que la gente de esta ciudad ama más que a sus héroes es ver cómo esos héroes caen y mueren en una hazaña.  
El Duende Verde volvió a acercarse a Spider-Man para tomarlo de la barbilla con algo de rudeza y sonreír maliciosamente.  
\- No me costaría nada el cumplir el sueño de la gente de esta ciudad, bien podría aplastarte como a un insecto, pero no lo haré porque prefiero darte a elegir tu propio destino. - Dijo el Duende Verde. - Escucha bien: Hay casi ocho y medio millones de habitantes en la ciudad, y ese tipo de masas prolíferas existen con el único propósito de levantar en hombros y adorar a la poca gente excepcional, y tú y yo somos excepcionales.  
\- Tú no eres más que un criminal... - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Cierto, pero eso no quita el hecho que yo ganaré en esta pequeña riña, y ni tú, Fisk, Zemo, Loki, Von Doom, Richards, ni mucho menos Stark y sus amiguitos van a poder evitarlo. Y es por eso que quiero proponerte tres opciones.  
\- Sigue soñando, Verdi, después de todo, soñar no cuesta...  
\- La primera opción que te doy es la que considero la mejor para tí, y esa opción es unirte a mí. - Dijo el Duende Verde, ignorando por completo el comentario de Spider-Man. - Imagina lo que tú y yo crearíamos, ¡o lo que destruiríamos!  
Luego de eso, el maníaco de verde y morado se alejó un poco de Spider-Man y le dio la espalda al héroe.  
\- La segunda opción es bastante simple, sólo aléjate de mis asuntos, puedes seguir jugando al héroe con los Vengadores, pero sin meterte en mi camino. - Dijo el Duende Verde. - La última de tus opciones es, en mi muy humilde opinión, la más estúpida y la peor que puedes tomar, y es que tú sigas siendo héroe, tratando de detenerme. Pero ten en cuenta que si sigues metiéndote en mis asuntos, te mataré y mataré a todas y cada una de las personas que te importan. Además, considera las muertes que causaríamos a inocentes enfrentándonos en una y otra, y otra batalla egoísta hasta que alguno de los dos muera, ¿podrías vivir con toda esa sangre en tus manos?  
\- Si con eso logro detenerte, podré salvar al resto del mundo de tí...  
\- Bien, como quieras, pero ya que estás algo aturdido por la neurotoxina que te inyecté, te daré tiempo para que consideres bien tus opciones y elijas la correcta. - Dijo el Duende Verde mientras se subía a su planeador. - ¡Te lo dejo de tarea, héroe!  
El Duende Verde soltó una carcajada y se alejó volando en su planeador con forma de murciélago, mientras Spider-Man comenzaba a recobrar el movimiento y la sensación en sus extremidades.  
Y tras analizar la charla que apenas había tenido con el Duende Verde, Spider-Man pensó que jamás antes se había sentido tan decidido a detener al maníaco de cara verde como en ese momento.


	7. Chapter 7

**REGALO.**

* * *

 _(Minutos después de derrotar al Buitre)_

* * *

Iron Man aterrizó en la azotea de un edificio, siendo seguido casi de inmediato por Spider-Man, quien tenía una mirada de tristeza y vergüenza. Al verlo, Iron Man suspiró e hizo que la máscara de su casco se levantara para poder ver directamente a su protegido.  
\- Peter... - Dijo Iron Man.  
\- Mire, señor Stark... Es que simplemente no pude evitar... - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Niño, cálmate, yo no soy el Cap, yo no voy a regañarte por buscar venganza con el Duende Verde.  
\- ¿Ah, no?  
\- No, pero sí te debo decir que no debes dejar que tu búsqueda de venganza resulte en que hieran a tus compañeros o a cualquier otra persona. Eres un Vengador, no puedes darte el lujo de poner tus metas por sobre la seguridad de las personas.  
\- ... Lo sé... lo lamento...  
\- Mira, Peter, no vine aquí para salvarte ni para sermonearte, de hecho, vine aquí para darte un pequeño presente.  
\- ¿Un presente?  
\- Síp, JARVIS lo debe estar trayendo justo ahora.  
En ese momento, el traje de Spider-Man desapareció en un destello de luz, al mismo tiempo que se escuchó algo metálico aterrizar a unos cuantos pasos de Peter.  
Cuando el destello de luz desapareció, Peter giró la mirada un poco y soltó un gran grito ahogado al ver una armadura de color rojo y dorado, justo entre él y Iron Man.  
Dicha armadura, sin embargo, no era nada similar a los usuales trajes que Tony Stark diseñaba. Y ante la mirada atónita de Peter, Tony no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de orgullo se esbozara en sus labios.  
\- Tardaste mucho, JARVIS. - Soltó Tony sin dejar de sonreír.  
\- Lo lamento, señor. - Respondió la voz de la IA de Tony mientras el traje giraba para mirarlo. - El tráfico aéreo me retrasó, principalmente debido a sus órdenes de mantener el Traje Blindado de Combate Spider-Man fuera de la vista de todos.  
\- Wow... - Dijo Peter con asombro. - Es genial... espera un segundo, ¿Traje Blindado de Combate Spider-Man?  
\- Sí, como dije, te traje un regalo y es esta armadura. Tony sonrió. - Lo he diseñado yo mismo, con un poco de ayuda de Hank y Reed, así como algo de protección mística, cortesía de nuestro querido amigo, Stephen.  
\- ¿Y por qué "Versión 1.4"?  
\- Las versiones 1.0 a 1.3 fueron... un fracaso. Por eso le pedí a Hank y a Reed un consejo.  
\- Lo que el Sr. Stark quiere decir es que no pudo replicar su poder de trepar paredes y mucho menos dejar que el traje se adapte a él o a su sentido arácnido. - Dijo JARVIS.  
\- Gracias, JARVIS... - Dijo Tony sarcásticamente.  
\- Como siempre, es un placer ayudar.  
Peter, por el contrario, simplemente estaba ignorando a Tony y JARVIS mientras observaba el traje con absoluto asombro. Era completamente diferente de su traje, desde el diseño hasta el patrón de color, pero no podía dejar de sentir que se veía muy impresionante, así que no podía esperar a probarlo.  
Mientras tanto, una criatura roja y azul voló fuera de la sudadera de Peter, royendo un pedazo de chocolate, y una vez que la criatura puso su mirada en la armadura, no pudo evitar sentirse confundido.  
\- ¿Qué demonios es esto? - Preguntó Leopardon con la boca llena de chocolate.  
\- ¡Leopardon! - Dijo Peter, sonrojado por la vergüenza.  
\- Tranquilo, Peter, está bien, tu kawami sólo está sorprendido por lo increíble que es el traje. - Tony rió entre dientes.  
\- Es "kwami"... - Espetó Leopardon.  
\- Meh, es lo mismo. De todos modos, he construido ese traje para Peter, por si necesita algo de poder de fuego o fuerza extra. - Explicó Iron Man.  
Leopardon voló más cerca de la armadura y la inspeccionó más cerca, mirando el traje con cuidado.  
\- El traje está hecho de nanotecnología avanzada a escala de proteínas, con diecisiete capas hechas de diferentes materiales, que están específicamente diseñados para hacer la armadura duradera, cómoda y útil. Posee los mismos sistemas de radar y HUD que cualquiera de mis armaduras, también puede vincularse a tus rastreadores arácnidos, viene equipada con proyectores repulsores estándar y aumenta la fuerza del usuario para levantar hasta 75 toneladas con facilidad, pero si la usas con tus poderes, supongo que puedes lograr levantar hasta 100 toneladas. Soportará hasta proyectiles de calibre .50 y alcanza velocidades de hasta Mach 10. También, instalé mi favorito personal, JARVIS, ¿te importaría mostrarlas?  
La IA no respondió, él simplemente hizo lo que le habían ordenado e hizo que el traje liberara algún tipo de patas mecánicas.  
\- Tres patas de araña que están equipadas con cámaras en las puntas para llegar a casi cualquier lugar y ángulo posibles, micro-tenazas para manipular objetos y puede ayudarte a trepar las paredes más rápido. - Dijo Tony mientras sonreía. - Las llamé waldos.  
Mientras Peter y Leopardon seguían inspeccionando el traje, el kwami no podía evitar pensar en las razones de Tony para construir la armadura.  
"Iron Man definitivamente lo construyó por culpa, no quiere que Peter se lastime como lo hizo en la Nación Duende o durante el segundo ataque de Kang, fue él quien le dijo que siguiera a Verdi y Kang después de todo." Pensó Leopardon. -"Sabía que a Stark le importaba el bienestar de Peter, pero ni siquiera me imaginaba que sería tanto."  
Y mientras el chico y su criatura miraban el traje, Tony rió entre dientes.  
\- Por la expresión de tus rostros, diría que los dos están sorprendidos por el traje. - dijo Tony.  
\- Más bien indignado, Stark. - DIjo Leopardon mientras comía la última pieza de su chocolate. - Tú y este chico van a ser mi fin, ustedes literalmente me están superando.  
\- Piensa en todo lo que hacemos como mejorarte, Leopardon, no podemos reemplazarte. - Dijo Peter.  
\- Todavía no, al menos. - Tony rió entre dientes.  
Leopardon le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Tony, luego JARVIS dijo:  
\- Señor, llegará tarde a su reunión.  
\- Cierto, Pepper me matará si no llego a tiempo. - Dijo Iron Man mientras su máscara volvía a su lugar. - JARVIS, hazme un favor y dobla la armadura para que Peter la saque de aquí.  
\- Enseguida, señor.  
Dicho esto, la armadura comenzó a doblarse dentro de sí misma y se convirtió en una especie de mochila, la cual Tony recogió y arrojó a los brazos de Peter, tomando al chico por sorpresa, ya que, incluso si estaba hecha de metal, la mochila era más ligera de lo que se veía.  
\- Cuida de ella y no la uses a menos que sea completamente necesario. - Dijo Iron Man.  
\- Por supuesto, Sr. Stark... Quiero decir, Tony. - Respondió Peter con una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Necesitas una mano para llegar al suelo?  
\- No se preocupe por mí, tengo eso cubierto - Dijo Peter mientras descubrió su Miraculous. - Leopardon, transfórmame.  
La pequeña criatura voladora fue absorbida por el brazalete de Peter, luego el adolescente fue envuelto en una luz cegadora, la cual reemplazó su ropa de civil con su traje de Spider-Man una vez más, cuando desapareció.  
\- Excelente. - Dijo Tony mientras se alejaba. - ¡Nos vemos, chico!  
Iron Man se alejó mientras Spider-Man sonrió, luego lanzó la Spider-Armor sobre su hombro y se alejó, manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.  
"Es genial ser un Vengador." Pensó Spider-Man.


	8. Chapter 8

**Diario de Peter Parker: Entrada No. 1.**

* * *

 _"Hola, me llamo Peter Parker y yo soy Spider-Man. Hoy les vengo a hablar sobre lo que pienso de mi pequeña rata voladora, Ladybug y Chat Noir, y mi archienemigo, el Duende Verde._  
 _Para empezar, quiero hablar de la criaturita roja azul que me fastidia a diario._  
 _Leopardon puede ser un buen amigo y un gran apoyo cuando se lo propone, pero normalmente se la pasa molestándome sobre responsabilidad. Sé que sus intenciones son buenas, pero él suele ser bastante fastidioso y bastante grosero._  
 _En fin, el día que lo conocí, casi me desmayo, no por miedo, sino por sorpresa. Imagínense ser un simple nerd que cuando abre un regalo de cumpleaños, queda cegado por una luz, para luego descubrir a una criaturita que se asemeja a una araña, volando frente a tí. Bueno, el caso es que Leopardon me explicó que había sido elegido para portar el poder de la Responsabilidad y el Destino, y que estaba destinado a convertirme en un superhéroe de la talla de los Vengadores, lo cual me pareció una locura, digo, si bien era tentador, pues mis ídolos son el Capitán América y Iron Man, yo era un nerd, no tenía madera de héroe, o al menos eso creía._  
 _Leo me dijo que era un tarado por subestimarme, luego me incitó a probar mis nuevos poderes y lo hice, tras eso, descubrí que podía levantar autos con relativa facilidad, tenía mucha más agilidad que un acróbata chino, era sumamente veloz, lograba saltar grandes alturas y distancias, y podía noquear a la gente con un toque eléctrico, pero era bastante torpe al columpiarme con telarañas, eso debo admitirlo._  
 _Luego de eso, pensé que podía usar mis poderes para ayudar a mis tíos, saldar algunas cuentas pendientes con Flash y lograr que todos me respetaran, pero Leopardon me advirtió que no debía usar mis poderes con fines egoístas o malignos, a menos que quisiera que el karma me hiciera pagar por usar un Miraculous de forma irresponsable. Yo creí que sólo estaba exagerando, y ahora no pasa ni un sólo día en que no piense lo estúpido que fui al no hacerle caso a Leo..._  
 _Como sea, gracias a los consejos de mi kwami, así como su apoyo incondicional, he logrado sobreponerme a eventos tan traumáticos como el que yo causara las muertes del Capitán Stacy, Gwen y mi tío Ben, o que el Duende Verde convirtiera a la mitad de Nueva York en un montón de duendes mutantes que querían matarme, o que Octavius quisiera robar mi cuerpo (sinceramente, aún no le he agradecido a Leo que él pudiera mantener el control de mi cuerpo y lograr que pudiera recuperarlo), o más recientemente, todos los problemas que Verdi y Ock me han causado._  
 _En pocas palabras, Leopardon es una gran ayuda, cuando no está insultándome o jugando con mis cosas._  
 _En cuanto a lo que yo pienso de Ladybug y Chat Noir, siento que ellos me recuerdan un poco a mí mismo cuando comencé mi cruzada heróica, sólo que a su vez, ambos son muy distintos de mí. Chat Noir comparte un sentido del humor similar al mío, le gusta hacer bromas y jugar con sus oponentes, pero puede ser serio y listo cuando se lo propone. Ladybug, por otro lado, es más seria y calmada, a veces demasiado, pero también es lista, creativa y me agrada que sea siempre positiva y que crea que debemos mantener nuestras identidades en secreto, sin embargo, no me gusta cuando ella intenta forzarme a hablar sobre cosas como la muerte de Gwen, la Nación Duende y demás, me parece que no la conozco lo suficientemente bien como para revelarle mis más oscuros secretos, aunque tal vez sí se lo pueda decir a Chat Noir, él parece ser más comprensivo y ha mostrado que confía ciegamente en mí, a pesar de todo lo que les he ocultado._  
 _Para finalizar, quiero hablar un poco sobre el Duende Verde, mejor conocido como el mayor de los psicópatas que han tratado de destruirme. Sólo tengo un par de cosas que decir de él: 1) El maldito que se esconde detrás de esa horrible máscara verde es un psicópata del calibre del Cráneo Rojo, y es tan sádico e inteligente como él, pero de color verde. Y 2) Sin importar quien sea que posea las Mancuernillas Goblin, voy a matarlo, no me importa lo que digan el Cap, Madame Web, Ladybug o Chat Noir, el Duende Verde no volverá a dañar a alguien que yo ame. Lo juro por mi vida._  
 _Eso sería todo de mi parte, creo que ya debería dejar de escribir, tengo tarea por hacer, el fin de curso se acerca y no quiero reprobar o mi coartada de estudiante becado por las Industrias Stark se irá a la basura, y probablemente el señor Stark me eche literalmente a patadas de los Vengadores, y de París, si eso pasa."_


	9. Chapter 9

**LOS NUEVOS VENGADORES - PARTE 1.**

* * *

\- ¡Ríndete, Kang! ¡Te vamos a detener! - Gritó Iron Man.  
Con eso dicho, Yellowjacket se lanzó contra Kang, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que el conquistador trastabillara hacia atrás. Luego de eso, el señor del trueno, Thor, le lanzó su martillo a Kang, haciéndolo caer al suelo, mientras el villano del futuro gruñía de dolor.  
\- Alerta. Altas concentraciones de energía temporal detectadas. - Dijo JARVIS.  
\- ¡El reactor ARC! ¡Lo convirtió en una máquina del tiempo! - Gritó Iron Man. - ¡Cap, Thor, que alguien lo destruya!  
Los Vengadores centraron su atención en la máquina del tiempo que Kang había construido y mientras tanto, Kang aprovechó la momentánea distracción de los Héroes Más Poderosos del Planeta para levantarse rápidamente y aparecer un panel de control holográfico. Luego, él presionó un par de comandos en dicho panel y sonrió malévolamente mientras su máquina del tiempo liberaba una onda de choque de energía temporal.  
En ese momento, Iron Man notó con horror cómo sus compañeros de equipo iban desapareciendo rápidamente, conforme la onda de choque los iba alcanzando.  
Al notar eso, Iron Man apretó los dientes y dijo rápidamente:  
\- ¡JARVIS, inicia el Protocolo Nuevos Vengadores, ahora! ¡Ahora!  
Luego de eso, la onda de choque alcanzó a Iron Man y lo hizo desaparecer, cosa que hizo que Kang sonriera con satisfacción.  
\- Ese fue el fin de los Vengadores. - Dijo Kang, justo antes de volver a centrar su atención en el panel de control de la máquina del tiempo.  
Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, una figura en un traje rojo y azul se columpiaba entre los edificios mientras silbaba alegremente. El joven héroe que se hacía llamar Spider-Man estaba en de un humor inusualmente bueno, todo debido a que su sábado había iniciado con el pie derecho, y no parecía que nada podría arruinar su día.  
Desafortunadamente, el trepamuros no tenía ni idea de la catástrofe que estaba por avecinarse.  
\- Bien, detuve un par de robos, salvé a unos niños que jugaban en la calle y no he tenido que oír a Jameson en todo el día. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras se columpiaba por la ciudad con sus telarañas. - Sólo espero que Bruce no esté molesto conmigo por no visitarlo en un buen rato.  
Pocos momentos después, Spider-Man aterrizó cerca de una gárgola, haciendo que un montón de pájaros que estaban sobre la estatua, volaran.  
\- ¡A un lado, pájaros! ¡Dejen a Bruce en paz! - Dijo Spider-Man mientras se sentaba junto a la gárgola. - Bien, ahora, su amigable vecino, Spider-Man, y su amigo Bruce, van a compartir el almuerzo. Lamento la tardanza, Bruce, había mucho tráfico y tuve que hacer algunas paradas rápidas por aquí y por allá, pero descuida, tengo algo en mi mochila que compensará mi tardanza con creces.  
Mientras el joven héroe hablaba, éste buscó algo en una mochila que estaba cargando y sacó una mitad de sándwich envuelta en una servilleta. Spider-Man desenvolvió el bocadillo y sonrió con alegría al verlo.  
\- Mantequilla de maní y jalea, sin las orillas. Definitivamente eres la mejor, tía... ¿May? - Dijo Spider-Man, antes de ver algo fuera de lugar.  
En ese momento, el joven héroe vio varios destellos de luz proviniendo de varios puntos de la ciudad, los cuales extrañamente hacían aparecer desde seres del pasado hasta máquinas de aspecto futurista.  
Lo malo de todo era que todo lo que aparecía comenzaba a causar pánico entre los ciudadanos neoyorkinos.  
Y ante eso, Spider-Man no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de exasperación.  
\- Va a ser uno de esos días otra vez, ¿eh? - Dijo Spider-Man.  
Y en ese momento, un ave pasó volando cerca del héroe arácnido y le arrebató su almuerzo de la mano.  
\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso era mío! - Espetó Spider-Man antes de soltar otro suspiro de exasperación. - Demonios... lo siento, Bruce, parece que tendremos que posponer nuestro almuerzo juntos, Nueva York probablemente necesita al Asombroso Spider-Man.  
Tras decir eso, Spider-Man se puso de pie y se lanzó al vacío, para luego hacer una pirueta en el aire y disparar una hebra de telaraña hacia un edificio, para columpiarse por la ciudad, tratando de encontrar la fuente de todo lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto)_

* * *

El Coronel James Rhodes, mejor conocido como Rhodey, se hallaba volando dentro de la Armadura de Batalla de Respuesta a Amenazas Múltiples JRXL-1000 o "Máquina de Guerra," para acortar.  
Sin embargo, contrario al usual itinerario de dar un par de vuelos de rutina en el traje de vez en cuando, ese día, James Rhodes lo estaba usando en combate contra una especie de máquina trípode, el cual disparaba rayos de energía a través de una especie de ojo rojo, justo en el centro de la máquina.  
Él ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde demonios había salido tal máquina. Rhodey tan solo se hallaba dando un vuelo de rutina, cuando la computadora del traje le había informado de una cierta anomalía temporal cerca del edificio de su mejor amigo, Tony Stark. Ante esa información, Rhodes se dirigió rápidamente hacia las Industrias Stark, sólo para ser detenido varias cuadras antes por un disparo que lo hizo caer varios cientos de metros y que casi lo hace estrellarse contra el pavimento.  
Tras eso, él comenzó un combate contra el trípode, pero aún con toda la artillería pesada y demás armamento que la Máquina de Guerra poseía, Rhodes no era capaz de dañar la máquina que lo atacaba.  
Así pues, él trató de hacer uso de algunas tácticas militares para deshacerse de su oponente, pero ninguna funcionó, por lo que ahora estaba tratando de alejarse lo más posible de civiles, lo cual no era sencillo, pues se hallaban justo en el centro de la ciudad.  
Mientras tanto, el trípode apuntó su ojo al hombre en el traje de alta tecnología y disparó un potente rayo, el cual le dio directamente al Coronel Rhodes y lo derribó, provocando que se estrellara contra el suelo y creara un pequeño cráter.  
Rhodes gruñó de dolor tras ser derribado, luego miró al trípode y notó que el ojo de la máquina estaba brillando de forma gradualmente más intensa, lo cual hizo que Rhodey comenzara a alarmarse un poco, pues su traje se había reiniciado con el ataque que había recibido y aún faltaban cinco segundos para que se completara el reinicio.  
\- ¡Rápido! ¡Reinicia ya! - Espetó el Coronel Rhodes mientras comenzaba a sudar frío.  
El trípode se acercó a Rhodes lentamente y apuntó su ojo hacia el Coronel de la Fuerza Aérea, pero justo antes que pudiera disparar, una bola de fuego impactó contra la máquina y la hizo trastabillar. Inmediatamente después, un gruñido de esfuerzo fue escuchado y la máquina fue derribada por una especie de hombre hecho de roca de color naranja, quien vestía un short de color azul con un emblema que tenía un número 4.  
Segundos después, la Máquina de Guerra se reactivó y Rhodes retomó el vuelo, encontrándose junto a un joven que estaba completamente envuelto en llamas. El joven y el hombre de la armadura compartieron una mirada, luego asintieron y apuntaron sus palmas contra el trípode.  
Una intensa ráfaga de fuego y dos potentes rayos repulsores impactaron contra la máquina y lograron hacerla estallar tras unos pocos momentos.  
Después, Rhodes y el joven aterrizaron junto al hombre de roca.  
\- Bueno, eso fue nuevo. - Soltó el joven.  
\- Antorcha Humana, Mole, ¿qué hacen aquí? - Preguntó Rhodes.  
\- Vaya que eres irrespetuoso, Stark, uno normalmente le agradece a las personas que salvan tu vida.  
Rhodes rodó los ojos y mentalmente le comandó a la armadura que levantara la máscara de su casco, tomando por sorpresa a la Mole y a la Antorcha Humana.  
\- Uhh... ¿acaso entramos a alguna dimensión paralela o algo así? - Dijo la Mole. - ¿Quién eres tú?  
\- Me llamo James Rhodes, Tony es amigo mío. - Explicó Rhodes. - Ahora, ¿quiere alguno de ustedes explicarme qué está pasando? ¿Dónde están los 4 Fantásticos o los Vengadores?  
\- Sue y Reed fueron a una misión diplomática a otra dimensión, o algo así, la verdad es que no les presté mucha atención. - Dijo la Antorcha Humana. - Ben y yo nos quedamos aquí porque habíamos apostado en el partido de futbol de hoy y nos estamos perdiendo el juego por todo esto.  
\- En cuanto a lo que sucede, hemos aprendido que es mejor no pensar en ello y averiguarlo sobre la marcha. - Dijo la Mole. - Por cierto, ¿puedes averiguar el marcador con tu armadura?  
Rhodes miró a la Mole con una expresión de fastidio, luego dirigió su atención hacia la Antorcha Humana y dijo:  
\- Creo que debemos investigar qué está pasando.  
\- Aunque no me guste, porque nos perderemos el juego, tienes razón. - Admitió Johnny.  
\- Si nos damos prisa, podríamos alcanzar a ver el último cuarto. - Sugirió Ben.  
Rhodey rodó los ojos de nuevo, luego bajó la máscara de su traje y comenzó a flotar unos centímetros sobre el suelo, luego Johnny dijo su frase célebre e imitó a Rhodes. Momentos más tarde, el trío comenzó a caminar por las calles de Nueva York, encontrando que las cosas eran incluso más raras de lo que se esperaban.

* * *

 _(No muy lejos de ahí)_

* * *

Un grupo de policías se encontraba guiando a los ciudadanos para que pudieran escapar de lo que parecía ser un grupo de ninjas, aunque ninguno de ellos podía siquiera creer lo que estaban viendo.  
La ciudad era un pandemonium, eso era más que claro tras ver que había biplanos de la Primera Guerra Mundial volando y teniendo un combate aéreo, dinosaurios corriendo por las calles de Nueva York, máquinas que aparecían de la nada para comenzar a causar destrozos, y más cercanamente, los ninjas que peleaban contra los oficiales de policía.  
Y con todos los problemas que había por la ciudad, todo el mundo se preguntaba dónde demonios estaban los Vengadores y por qué no habían ido a salvarlos.  
En ese momento, uno de los ninjas aprovechó una oportunidad y pateó fuertemente a uno de los oficiales en el estómago, lo que hizo que éste último cayera al suelo, mientras los compañeros del ninja se abalanzaban contra los demás oficiales, con sus armas listas para asesinarlos.  
Sin embargo, justo antes que el primer ninja pudiera bajar la cuchilla de su espada al pecho del oficial caído, un puño cubierto en un aura dorada lo golpeó certeramente en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente y mandándolo a estrellarse contra una patrulla.  
Dicha acción atrajo la atención de los demás ninjas, quienes vieron a dos hombres, uno calvo, de tez negra con una barba de candado, quien vestía una chaqueta amarilla sin mangas, camiseta negra y jeans azules, sujetados con una cadena, y el otro usaba una especie de traje verde y amarillo que dejaba ver por completo un curioso tatuaje en su pecho, y una máscara que cubría su cabello y ojos.  
\- "Mi nombre es Puño de Hierro, por favor, bajen sus armas, no deseo pelear con ustedes, pero me obligarán a hacerlo si intentan dañar a esos hombres de nuevo." - Dijo el hombre del tatuaje con fluidez en chino.  
Los ninjas simplemente soltaron un grito de batalla y se lanzaron al ataque contra Puño de Hierro, quien suspiró pesadamente y se puso en posición de combate, luego detuvo a uno de sus atacantes con facilidad y le dio un poderoso golpe en el pecho, el cual le sacó el aire de los pulmones.  
Y mientras Puño de Hierro peleaba, el hombre afroamericano simplemente soltó una carcajada de diversión al ver a su compañero.  
\- ¿Qué les dijiste esta vez, Danny? - Preguntó el afroamericano.  
\- Les dije que no quería pelear. - Respondió Puño de Hierro mientras atrapaba una de las espadas de sus atacantes en sus manos.  
\- Entonces tienes un serio problema de comunicación, amigo.  
\- ¿No me ayudarás, Cage?  
\- Nah, creo que lo tienes todo bajo control.  
Danny Rand, mejor conocido como Puño de Hierro, suspiró y rodó los ojos, luego esquivó una serie de estocadas por parte de los ninjas, y uno a uno los fue noqueando con su puño derecho, el cual nuevamente estaba cubierto con un aura de energía dorada.  
Después de eso, Danny dio un suspiro de alivio y miró a su compañero.  
\- ¿En serio no piensas ayudar? - Preguntó Puño de Hierro.  
\- Somos Héroes a Sueldo no héroes gratuitos. - Dijo Cage.  
\- Mira a tu alrededor, la ciudad es un completo caos. Acabo de pelear contra un grupo de ninjas, y estoy seguro de que vi a un grupo de caballeros medievales peleando contra unos vaqueros mientras veníamos hacia aquí.  
\- Si esto de verdad fuera un asunto serio, alguien estaría dispuesto a pagar algo de dinero.  
En ese momento, el primer ninja que Puño de Hierro había noqueado, recobró la consciencia, y como primer acto, decidió abalanzarse contra Luke Cage, con su espada lista para decapitarlo. Sin embargo, para sorpresa del atacante, en cuanto la espada hizo contacto con la piel del héroe afroamericano, ésta se partió, luego el ninja sintió cómo perdía de nuevo el conocimiento, gracias a que Cage le había dado un poderoso golpe en el rostro, de nuevo.  
\- Cambié de opinión, ayudaremos. - Dijo Cage de mala gana, para alegría de su compañero. - Pero esto tiene pinta de ser un problema de los Vengadores, les enviaré la cuenta a ellos.

* * *

 _(Entre tanto)_

* * *

Spider-Man estaba aterrado.  
En cuanto el joven portador de la Responsabilidad pasó por Times Square, él tuvo que ayudar a un grupo de personas, las cuales estaban siendo perseguidas por nada más que un tiranosaurio rex, sólo que para la mala suerte del trepamuros, el dinosaurio decidió en cuanto lo vio, que él sería una mejor presa que el grupo de personas y empezó a perseguirlo a él.  
Y dada la sorpresa que se llevó al ser perseguido por una criatura que se suponía debía estar extinta desde hacía ya 65 millones de años, él había olvidado que podía poner más distancia entre él y el dinosaurio, simplemente subiendo la altura de sus balanceos un poco.  
\- ¡Maldición! - Gritó Spider-Man completamente aterrado. - ¡Aléjate de mí!  
El T-Rex rugió fuertemente y siguió tras su presa, quien en un arranque de adrenalina y valentía, decidió encarar a su atacante. Por eso, el joven héroe usó un poste de alumbrado cercano para dar la vuelta y lanzarse contra el dinosaurio.  
Spider-Man logró darle una fuerte patada doble en el hocico al T-Rex sin terminar en sus fauces, y el impacto de la patada fue tal que hizo trastabillar al animal. Sin embargo, ésto sólo lo hizo enojar más, por lo que prontamente retomó su ataque contra el adolescente, quien frunció el ceño y saltó contra el dinosaurio, con su puño listo para soltar un golpe.  
El tiempo comenzó a pasar sumamente lento para el héroe adolescente en cuanto dio el salto contra el T-Rex. Poco a poco, dinosaurio y humano se acercaron hasta que Spider-Man tocó la punta del hocico del animal con su mano izquierda y logró esquivar sus fauces con un movimiento acrobático, luego movió su brazo derecho rápidamente al frente, con un puño formado y le propinó un fortísimo puñetazo al animal, el cual cayó completamente inconsciente al suelo.  
Tras eso, Spider-Man procedió a cubrirlo con telarañas para asegurarse que se quedaría quieto.  
\- Muy bien, Spidey, hay que razonar lo que pasó. - Se dijo Spider-Man a sí mismo. - Los dinosaurios se extinguieron hace 65 millones de años, por lo que lo que casi te come no puede ser un T-Rex, así que ¿qué demonios fue?... ¡T-tal vez es un fantasma!... No, qué tontería, si lo fuera, no podría haberlo golpeado... Quizás es un viajero del tiempo...  
En ese momento, el joven héroe arácnido sintió una punzada en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, la cual le indicaba peligro, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, pues algo lo tacleó al suelo, mientras siseaba furiosamente. En cuanto la espalda del chico golpeó el suelo, éste pudo girar justo a tiempo para detener las fauces de lo que parecía ser un velocirraptor, antes que pudiera arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco, al mismo tiempo que otros dos lo rodeaban, por si llegaba a escapar del primero.  
\- ¡Quieto, perrito! ¡Sentado! - Dijo Spider-Man mientras forcejeaba con el velocirraptor.  
De repente, un sonido parecido a un "snikt" fue escuchado, lo cual atrajo la atención del dinosaurio y el adolescente forcejeando con él, hacia un hombre no muy alto con un curioso traje de colores amarillo, azul y rojo, una máscara con dos puntas que estaban sobre sus ojos el cual poseía garras de un metal brillante saliendo del dorso de sus manos.  
\- ¡Oye, horrendo! - Rugió el hombre con acento canadiense. - ¿Quieres morder a alguien? ¡¿Por qué no lo intentas conmigo?!  
\- ¿Wolverine? - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- ¡Él no es el único X-Man de la zona, trepamuros! - Dijo un joven rubio de traje negro con detalles en azul, mientras aparecía detrás de Wolverine.  
\- Ciertamente. - Dijo una chica pelirroja que usaba un traje amarillo con detalles en rojo, mientras imitaba al rubio.  
\- ¿Bobby, Angelica? - Dijo un Spider-Man aún más sorprendido.  
En ese momento, el velocirraptor que había tratado de comerse a Spider-Man sintió el reto de Wolverine, por lo que dirigió toda su atención hacia el X-Man canadiense, mientras los otros dos raptores elegían como presas a Bobby y Angelica.  
Los tres X-Men sonrieron desafiantemente, luego los raptores se abalanzaron sobre ellos.  
\- ¡Esperen...! - Trató de decir Spider-Man.  
Demasiado tarde.  
El raptor líder se había abalanzado contra Wolverine, sólo para que éste último le clavara sus garras de adamantium en el torso y en el cráneo, terminando con él instantáneamente.  
Por otro lado, los raptores que se lanzaron contra Bobby y Angelica fueron recibidos por una corriente helada y un torrente de llamas, respectivamente. El raptor que atacó a Bobby se congeló de inmediato y cayó al suelo, partiéndose en mil pedazos, mientras que el que trató de atacar a Angelica fue rápidamente convertido en cenizas.  
Ante la escena, Spider-Man no pudo evitar sentirse mal por los dinosaurios, después de todo, él no quería matarlos, a pesar que hubieran tratado de convertirlo a él en su almuerzo.  
\- ¿Todo eso era necesario? - Preguntó Spider-Man mientras se levantaba. - Acaban de extinguir a los dinosaurios... otra vez.  
\- Sí. - Dijo Wolverine mientras guardaba sus garras. - De nada.  
\- Muy bien, ahora la pregunta es ¿qué diantres está pasando aquí? - Preguntó Angelica.  
\- ¿Dónde están los Vengadores? - Preguntó Bobby.  
\- No tengo las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero algo me dice que sabremos todo si vamos a la torre de Industrias Stark. - Dijo Spider-Man, antes de soltar una carcajada entre dientes. - Parece que Spider-Man y sus asombrosos amigos tendrán que trabajar de nuevo juntos.  
\- ¡Jamás aceptamos ese nombre, trepamuros! - Espetaron Iceman y Firestar.  
\- ¡Concéntrense! - Rugió Wolverine.  
\- Hola, Spider-Man. - Dijo la voz de Tony Stark, de repente.  
El trío de jóvenes soltó un gritito ahogado al escuchar la voz de Iron Man, mientras que Logan simplemente suspiró pesadamente, luego los tres se dieron la vuelta hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, pero en vez de ver al verdadero Iron Man, sólo encontraron un holograma.  
\- ¿Pero qué demo...? - Soltó Iceman.  
\- Es un holograma... - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Así es. - Afirmó el holograma. - Y si estás viendo este mensaje, significa que estamos muertos, pero el mundo aún necesita a los Vengadores, así que creé este protocolo de respaldo...  
En otro lugar de la ciudad, James Rhodes no pudo evitar apretar sus puños en frustración y sentir un dejo de tristeza ante la noticia del fallecimiento de su mejor amigo, mientras Johnny y Ben se sentían atónitos por el anuncio que les había dado el holograma que había aparecido frente a ellos.  
\- Así pues, desde este momento, los Quinjets, la Mansión, el nombre, todo les pertenece ahora. - Dijo el holograma.  
\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Iron Man quiere que seamos Vengadores? - Dijo Puño de Hierro desde otro punto de la ciudad.  
\- Así parece, y también parece que sacamos aún más de lo que esperaba, aunque no de una forma agradable. - Suspiró Cage.  
\- El mundo necesita héroes, es su turno ahora, vayan a salvar a todos. Buena suerte. - Dijo el holograma antes de desaparecer.  
\- Estoy seguro de que te hablaba a tí. - Dijo Wolverine a Spider-Man.  
\- Pero yo... yo no sé qué hacer... - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Hola, Spider-Man. - Dijo una voz robótica, la que asustó un poco a Spider-Man. - Tengo información adicional para tí.  
\- ¿Quién eres?  
\- ¿Estás bien, Peter? - Preguntó Iceman.  
\- Mi nombre es JARVIS, era el asistente de los Vengadores, ahora soy suyo, y tal vez le vendría bien la información que debo darle. - Dijo la voz mecánica.  
\- Estoy bien, Bobby, sólo que la IA de los Vengadores me está hablando. - Dijo Spider-Man. - Dice que tenía razón, todo el caos proviene de Industrias Stark, y que los cuatro tenemos que ir allá de inmediato.  
Logan soltó un suspiro de exasperación en ese momento, mientras Angelica y Bobby sonreían ante la posibilidad de convertirse en los nuevos Vengadores.

* * *

 _(Momentos más tarde)_

* * *

Peter Parker, James "Logan" Howlett, Bobby Drake, Angelica Jones, Danny Rand, Luke Cage, James Rhodes, Johnny Storm y Ben Grimm se encontraban ahora en grupo, frente al edificio de Industrias Stark, el cual brillaba con una luz extraña.  
\- ¿Necesitamos gafetes para entrar? - Preguntó Spider-Man en voz alta mientras miraba al edificio. - Bueno, yo soy Spider-Man, él es mi fiel ayudante, Wolverine, y ellos dos son mis asombrosos amigos, Iceman y Firestar.  
\- ¡No te pases de listo conmigo, insecto! - Gruñó Wolverine.  
\- ¡Y deja de llamarnos así! - Espetaron Bobby y Angelica.  
Con eso dicho, el grupo comenzó a caminar dentro del edificio, en un incómodo silencio, el cual sólo era perturbado por el sonar de sus pasos.  
\- Así que a ustedes también los llamaron, ¿eh? - Dijo Máquina de Guerra.  
\- Pues teniendo en cuenta que JARVIS me dijo que un sujeto llamado Kang el Conquistador, el cual viene del futuro, quiere dominar nuestro mundo trayendo su futuro aquí, creo que Iron Man pensó que unos nuevos Vengadores podrían ser útiles. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras el grupo seguía caminando. - Antes de seguir, ¿todos comprendieron lo que dije?  
\- Eso no importa, lo que importa es acabar con el tal Kang para que pueda volver a ver el juego y que Ben me pague la apuesta que hicimos. - Dijo la Antorcha Humana.  
\- Si Stark creyó que nosotros nueve podríamos salvar al mundo, entonces estamos en serios problemas. - Soltó Power Man antes de señalar a Johnny, Peter, Bobby y Angelica. - ¿Y en qué diablos pensaba al incluir a cuatro niños en el grupo?  
\- ¡Más cuidado con lo que dices, calvito! - Espetó Johnny. - ¡Yo soy uno de los 4 Fantásticos!  
\- ¡Y nosotros no somos niños! - Espetaron Spider-Man, Firestar y Iceman.  
\- No debemos pelear entre nosotros, somos un equipo ahora. - Dijo Puño de Hierro.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo, por más idiota que sea el calvo. - Dijo Angelica.  
\- Cuida tus palabras, niña, o yo te enseñaré modales.  
\- Inténtalo y te las verás conmigo, amigo. - Dijo Logan amenazadoramente.  
\- Y conmigo también. - Dijo Bobby.  
\- ¡Ya basta! - Espetó Rhodes.  
\- Concéntrense, es hora de actuar, supongo. - Dijo Spider-Man antes de levantar el puño dubitativamente. - ¿Vengadores unidos?  
Todos en el improvisado grupo miraron al chico de cabello castaño en ese momento, con un gesto inexpresivo.  
\- Eso pudo sonar mejor. - Dijo la Mole.  
\- Es lo mejor que pude hacer con un equipo tan disfuncional. - Dijo Spider-Man con un suspiro antes de mirar hacia las puertas que llevaban al sótano. - Bueno, prepárense.


	10. Chapter 10

**PASADO.**

* * *

Como era usual cuando ni Peter ni Leopardon tenían nada que hacer, tanto el joven como el kwami se encontraban recostados en la cama del humano, mirando al techo, casi completamente en silencio, excepto por la música de fondo que Peter había puesto con su celular, la cual iba desde canciones de Jagged Stone, hasta el culposo gusto del adolescente, música hecha por la mutante Dazzler.  
La criatura arácnida y el joven nerd ya llevaban cerca de media hora recostados sin hacer nada, sólo escuchando la música y pensando cada uno en sus cosas.  
Y en ese momento, los pensamientos de Peter lo llevaron a recordar unas palabras de aliento que su kwami le había dicho, palabras que jamás dejaría que Leopardon olvidara.  
"Eres el más listo de todos mis Spider-Men." Las palabras del kwami resonaron en su mente.  
\- ¿Leopardon? - Preguntó Peter.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre, niño? - Preguntó Leopardon.  
\- Tú me dijiste que soy el más listo de todos tus Spider-Men...  
\- No, dije que probablemente eres el más listo.  
\- Como sea, eso me hace preguntarme, ¿cómo eran los Spider-Men que me precedieron?  
\- Vaya que te tomó tiempo el hacerme esa pregunta, Peter, una de las cosas que te diferencia de los otros Spider-Men es que ellos no tardaron más de dos meses en preguntarme sobre sus predecesores, tú en cambio, tomaste casi un año para hacerlo.  
\- Sólo ve al grano, rata voladora.  
\- Te juro que te golpearé si me vuelves a llamar rata. - Amenazó el kwami. - En fin, todas mis arañas eran bastante diferentes unas de otras. Por ejemplo, el nombre que cada uno tomaba, cada uno tuvo un nombre único. Incluso tú.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué los llamas "Spider-Men"?  
\- Es un buen nombre para generalizar sobre mis elegidos, además, tu nombre de héroe, aunque simple, es pegadizo y bastante bueno.  
\- Bien. Además del nombre, ¿cómo eran ellos?  
\- Bueno, hubo un tiempo en el que estuve en el México Prehispánico, ahí mi elegido fue un chico llamado Tenyaoyoktli, él se hizo llamar Teyaotókatl, que en lengua Náhuatl significa Guerrero Araña; él fue mi araña más terca, pero también fue muy inteligente y valiente, hasta su último respiro durante la Conquista. Otra araña que yo recuerdo con mucho cariño se llamaba May O'Reilly, ella se hizo llamar Lady Spider, ella hizo bastantes cosas para ayudar a los londinenses del 1800, y enfrentó su destino con valentía, incluso a costa de su propia vida. Otros de mis elegidos como Spider-Knight, Web-Slinger, Soldado Araña, Agent Spider y Poison Bite compartieron algo en común, y es que todos ellos trabajaban para diferentes ejércitos o agencias, y dieron sus vidas al servicio de dichas organizaciones.  
\- Me estoy dando cuenta de un patrón...  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Todas tus arañas anteriores a mí, al menos las que has mencionado, terminan muertos, ¿eso me pasará a mí también? - Preguntó Peter con un dejo de nerviosismo y miedo.  
\- Todos tienen que morir en algún momento, Peter, pero si ellos murieron, no fue porque yo influyera en eso, sino porque ellos enfrentaron a portadores de otros Miraculous.  
\- Eso no me hace sentir mejor, yo también estoy enfrentando a un portador de un Miraculous...  
\- Sí, pero tú tienes algo que ellos no tuvieron, y eso es un equipo... bueno, Teyaotókatl y Agent Spider también tuvieron equipos, Soldado Araña y Spider-Knight eran parte de milicias en México e Inglaterra respectivamente, y Poison Bite y Web-Slinger técnicamente eran parte de grupos criminales, pero ninguno tuvo amigos tan leales ni tan unidos como tú los tienes con Ladybug y Chat Noir, sin olvidar a los Nuevos Vengadores, en especial a la Antorcha, Firestar y Iceman.  
\- Un momento. ¿Dijiste que Poison Bite y Web-Slinger fueron parte de grupos criminales? ¿Eso significa que hubo elegidos que fueron malos?  
\- Sí, como tu tío te dijo alguna vez, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Pero a veces, por no estar listos para una responsabilidad tan grande, mis arañas se vieron corrompidas por el poder. Pero no creas que soy el único que ha pasado por ello, al haber pasado por tantos dueños, los otros kwamis también sufrieron eso; Coffee, Nooroo, Wayzz, Plaga, Trixx, Dapper, Betrug, e incluso Tikki han tenido portadores que se vuelven malos. De hecho, el mayor enemigo de Lady Spider fue uno de los portadores de Tikki.  
\- ¿Quién es Tikki?  
\- La kwami que le da a Ladybug su poder. Ella es la única de mis hermanos y hermanas que actúa con un poco de madurez y sensatez, además de Wayzz y Shou-Lao. Plaga y Dapper son simples glotones, Trixx y Betrug son muy infantiles, Nooroo es demasiado tímido y Coffee es un cretino.  
\- A mí me parece que sólo eres un aguafiestas, Leo.  
\- Es porque eres un feo e irresponsable adolescente.  
\- Lo que digas... ¡No puede ser!  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¡Olvidé que tenía que encontrarme con Marinette y los demás en casa de Marinette!  
Leopardon no pudo evitar reír entre dientes en ese momento, cosa que hizo que Peter lo fulminara con la mirada.  
\- Si te atreves a bromear de nuevo con que Marinette es mi novia, ¡te cambiaré el chocolate por coles de Bruselas, por un mes!  
El kwami simplemente rió entre dientes de nuevo y se escondió dentro del bosillo interno de la sudadera de Peter, mientras el joven tomaba una barra de chocolate y su recién recuperada cámara fotográfica.  
Segundos más tarde, el joven fotógrafo se despidió de su tía y salió corriendo del departamento, mientras trataba de pensar en otra excusa para su tardanza.


	11. Chapter 11

**UN GRAN PODER CONLLEVA UNA GRAN RESPONSABILIDAD.**

* * *

Las calles de Nueva York estaban inusualmente menos llenas de tráfico, pero Ben Parker agradecía eso, ya que llevar a su sobrino a la biblioteca había sido menos problemático de lo que habría esperado.  
Sin embargo, el trayecto había sido bastante silencioso, Peter simplemente se había limitado a murmurar un par de cosas que Ben no pudo entender, y revisar los contenidos de su mochila, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos ansiosamente, como si estuviera nervioso y tratara de ocultarlo.  
Ben tenía una ligera idea de lo que podía estarle pasando a su sobrino, pero no era más que eso, no estaba del todo seguro. Así pues, decidió que tenía que averiguar qué le pasaba al chico que había criado como si fuera su hijo.  
Pocos momentos después, el tío Ben aparcó su auto junto a una banqueta y Peter sonrió un poco.  
\- Muchas gracias, tío Ben, nos vemos luego. - Dijo Peter mientras intentaba salir del auto.  
\- Espera, Peter, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría hablar contigo. - Dijo el tío Ben, haciendo que su sobrino se detuviera.  
\- Um, es que ya estoy retrasado con este proyecto y de verdad necesito conseguir esos datos...  
\- Te prometo que no tardaré mucho, por favor.  
Peter suspiró en derrota ante las palabras de su tío, luego cerró la puerta del auto y miró al hombre de edad avanzada con una expresión de ansiedad y prisa. Por otro lado, Ben Parker soltó un suspiro y miró al adolescente en el asiento del pasajero.  
\- Peter, ¿hay algo que te esté molestando? - Preguntó el tío Ben.  
\- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
\- Bueno, has estado muy raro últimamente, hijo. Antes solías hablar conmigo y tu tía sobre cómo estuvo la escuela, ahora sólo llegas de la escuela y te encierras en tu cuarto a hacer esos extraños experimentos tuyos, a veces ni nos saludas e incluso te saltas los alimentos.  
\- Bueno, es que esos "extraños experimentos" requieren toda mi atención, pero lo siento, no es mi intención apartarme de ustedes.  
\- Quizás tengas razón, Peter, pero también está esa pelea que tuviste en la escuela...  
\- Oye, yo no la comencé, creí que ya te lo había dicho.  
\- Tal vez no la empezaste, pero sí la terminaste.  
\- ¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Salir huyendo de Flash como de costumbre?  
\- Peter, tranquilízate. - Dijo el tío Ben. - Mira, sé por lo que estás pasando. Estás cambiando, yo pasé por lo mismo a tu edad.  
\- Yo dudo mucho que siquiera haya sido similar... - Murmuró Peter con un tono de fastidio.  
\- El caso es que debes tener cuidado, ya que esta es la etapa en la que alguien se convierte en la persona que será por el resto de su vida. Sé cuidadoso al elegir en quién te convertirás.  
Peter no pudo evitar rodar los ojos en molestia ante las palabras de su tío, quien no pareció notar el grosero gesto que había hecho el chico.  
\- Por ejemplo, el tal Flash quizás merecía lo que le hiciste, pero el hecho de que seas capaz de darle una paliza a alguien, no significa que tengas derecho a hacerlo. - Dijo el tío Ben. - Siempre ten en cuenta que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, y pase lo que pase, quiero que nunca lo olvides, Peter.  
Ante el discurso de su tío, Peter no pudo evitar suspirar en exasperación, luego miró al anciano hombre con molestia y dijo:  
\- ¿Acaso crees que me convertiré en un criminal o algo así?  
\- Peter, sabes que no creo eso, yo te quiero y confío plenamente en tí, pero tengo miedo que algo te haga tomar una mala elección.  
\- Pues no tienes de qué preocuparte por mí, tío Ben. Sé perfectamente que hay algo diferente en mí, pero yo sabré salir adelante, no soy estúpido.  
\- Peter, no quiero que creas que esto es un sermón ni una lección, sólo es un consejo. Sé que no soy tu padre pero...  
\- ¡Deja de pensar que eres mi padre, tío Ben! ¡Sólo quiero que me des mi espacio, yo me encargaré de lo demás!  
El súbito arrebato de Peter, así como la rudeza de sus palabras, Ben Parker se sintió abrumado y dolido. Pocos segundos después de eso, un arrebato de ira amenazó con salir, pero Ben logró contenerlo, luego miró al frente y dijo:  
\- Claro, no soy tu padre, sólo soy el tipo que te ha criado desde hace poco menos de diez años, quien te ha cuidado y amado... Pero eso no es nada, ¿verdad? - Dijo el tío Ben al mismo tiempo que contenía su ira y una lágrima corría por su mejilla. - Eso es todo lo que quería decirte, puedes irte, te recogeré aquí a las 9, ¿ok?  
\- Está bien. - Dijo Peter mientras salía del auto. - Adiós, tío Ben.  
Peter salió del auto y cerró la puerta con rudeza, luego se alejó un poco del auto y el tío Ben reencendió el motor, luego se alejó lentamente, mientras el adolescente lo miraba fijamente.  
\- En serio, niño, fuiste demasiado grosero con tu tío. - Dijo una voz chillona desde la sudadera de Peter.  
\- Tal vez, pero no me gusta que él se meta en mi vida. - Dijo Peter.  
\- Sólo está preocupado por tí porque te quiere.  
\- No tiene de qué preocuparse, estoy a la mar de bien.  
\- Yo no estaría tan seguro, mucho menos porque aún no sabes usar tu Miraculous responsablemente.  
\- Cállate que nos descubrirán. Me disculparé después, además, ya casi es hora de nuestra pelea.  
Leopardon no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y sentirse furioso con su elegido. Él no era un mal chico, sólo era muy joven e ingenuo.  
Por otro lado, Peter comenzó a sentir algo de culpa por lo grosero que había sido con su tío, después de todo, él no tenía intenciones de molestarlo, sólo quería estar seguro que su sobrino estuviera bien.  
"Definitivamente tengo que disculparme con tío Ben, pero por ahora tengo que ir a la arena de lucha libre, tengo que ganar ese evento para ayudar a mis tíos." Suspiró Peter internamente.  
Con eso en mente, Peter se echó la mochila al hombro y caminó en dirección contraria a la biblioteca, creyendo que podría disculparse con su tío después de ganar el combate de lucha y ganar el dinero del premio.  
Lamentablemente, él ni se imaginaba que esa sería la última conversación que tendría con su tío Ben.


	12. Chapter 12

**LOS NUEVOS VENGADORES - PARTE 2.**

* * *

Kang sonreía con satisfacción ante los acontecimientos que habían tomado lugar hacía menos de una hora.  
Los Vengadores estaban muertos, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección y ya no había nadie ni nada que pudiera detenerlo.  
O al menos eso creía él.  
\- ¡Oye, Kang! - Gritó una voz juvenil. - Si de verdad eres del futuro, dime ¿cuántas veces voy a golpearte?  
Ante esas inesperadas palabras, el hombre del siglo 30 se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose completamente confundido, luego su confusión fue rápidamente reemplazada por una expresión entretenida al ver a los nueve individuos enfrente de él.  
\- Apártate de la máquina o te obligaremos a hacerlo. - Dijo Máquina de Guerra mientras apuntaba todo su arsenal hacia Kang.  
Kang rió entre dientes en ese momento, luego dijo:  
\- Qué divertido. ¿Ustedes son los nuevos Vengadores?  
\- Pues de hecho, así es. - Dijo Bobby. - Ahora, ya escuchaste a Iron Man Noir, aléjate de esa cosa o te vas a arrepentir.  
\- Ya le dimos suficiente tiempo, es hora de acabar con él. - Dijo Luke Cage mientras se tronaba los nudillos.  
\- Espera, necesitamos un... - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- ¿Qué? Es uno sólo contra nueve, ¿qué nos va a...? ¡Uff!  
Antes que Cage pudiera terminar de hablar, un rayo de energía verde lo golpeó en el pecho y lo mandó hacia atrás. Después los Nuevos Vengadores miraron hacia el frente y vieron a Kang con la mano extendida hacia Cage y rodeada de una especie de energía del mismo color que el rayo que había golpeado a Power Man.  
\- ¡Vengadores ataquen! - Rugió Johnny, haciendo que casi todo el equipo se lanzara al ataque.  
\- ¡Esperen! ¡Necesitamos un plan! - Dijo Spider-Man.  
Sin embargo, el equipo siguió ignorando a Spider-Man.  
La Mole saltó y trató de abalanzarse sobre Kang, quien simplemente se giró hacia el hombre de roca naranja y disparó una especie de onda de choque desde el generador de su pecho, la cual aturdió a la Mole y lo mandó contra un muro. Inmediatamente después, la Antorcha Humana, Firestar y Iceman apuntaron sus manos hacia el conquistador del futuro y dispararon torrentes de llamas y una corriente de hielo contra él, los cuales impactaron contra el poderoso escudo de energía alrededor del hombre del siglo 30.  
Ante los ataques de los jóvenes, Kang simplemente sonrió y giró su atención hacia Máquina de Guerra, quien activó la torreta sobre su hombro y comenzó a dispararle a Kang. Las rondas de la torreta de Máquina de Guerra rebotaron en el escudo de Kang y casi le dan a Johnny, Angelica y Bobby, sin embargo, lo mismo no pudo ser dicho de Wolverine y Power Man. Pero para suerte de ambos, el cuerpo de Wolverine simplemente expulsó las balas que le habían alcanzado mientras que la piel de Power Man resistió los impactos de bala como si nada.  
Ante la ineficacia de su arma, Máquina de Guerra gruñó y activó el lanzamisiles en su hombro izquierdo y disparó un misil contra Kang, quien hizo un movimiento con su mano y lo desvió hacia la Mole, quien había intentado abalanzarse de nuevo contra Kang. Una vez que el misil impactó a Ben, Rhodes hizo una mueca de dolor.  
\- Lo siento, Mole. - Dijo Rhodes, antes de notar que Kang había desaparecido. - ¡Kang! ¿Dónde está?  
\- Justo aquí. - Dijo Kang, mientras aparecía detrás de Máquina de Guerra.  
Rhodes soltó un grito ahogado, luego intentó girarse para dispararle un rayo repulsor a Kang en su horrible y azulado rostro, pero el conquistador simplemente lo tomó del brazo y volvió a desaparecer, justo antes que Firestar, Iceman y la Antorcha Humana intentaran abalanzarse contra él, sólo para terminar chocando unos contra otros y caer al suelo.  
Tras esto, Kang reapareció frente a la consola de control de su máquina del tiempo, luego soltó un gritito ahogado al ver a Puño de Hierro abalanzándose contra él, con su puño derecho cubierto de una energía dorada. Kang simplemente sonrió con satisfacción al ver cómo el ataque de Puño de Hierro se estrellaba inútilmente contra su escudo de energía. Luego el héroe de K'un-Lun trató de darle otros dos golpes con su puño de hierro, seguidos de un par de patadas, pero el escudo de Kang resistió sin ningún problema. Después, Kang soltó una risa entre dientes y lanzó a Rhodes contra Rand, enviando a ambos contra Spider-Man, quien logró esquivar a ambos con facilidad.  
En ese momento, Wolverine sacó sus garras y se lanzó al ataque contra el conquistador, mientras Spider-Man, a regañadientes y aún a sabiendas que su ataque probablemente fallaría, decidió intentar atrapar a Kang con sus telarañas.  
Dos hebras de telaraña fueron disparadas contra Kang, quien hizo que éstas lo rodearan, desafiando todas las leyes de la física, y logró que Wolverine quedara envuelto por ellas.  
Spider-Man miró hacia un lado con un gesto de culpa, mientras Wolverine gruñía de frustración.  
\- ¡Oye! - Espetó Wolverine.  
\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Fue mi culpa! - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- Ya estoy más que harto. - Dijo Kang. - Es hora de que...  
En ese momento, un pedazo de escombro se estrelló contra el escudo de Kang, haciendo que el conquistador se girara hacia Power Man, quien estaba corriendo hacia él, con sus puños listos para moler a golpes al hombre de cara azul.  
Ante las acciones de Luke Cage, Kang levantó su puño y disparó un rayo de energía que le dió a Cage directo en el pecho y lo hizo detenerse un segundo, pero el Héroe a Sueldo logró mantenerse firme y seguir caminando hacia el conquistador, fulminándolo con la mirada.  
\- ¡TE VOY... A HACER... PEDAZOS! - Rugió Power Man.  
Kang entrecerró sus ojos y aumentó la cantidad de energía que estaba disparando, lanzando a Cage como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, haciendo que éste terminara volando hacia arriba, atravesara el techo y terminara estrellándose contra el pavimento frente al edificio de Industrias Stark.  
Pocos segundos después, Puño de Hierro, Iceman, Firestar, la Antorcha Humana, la Mole y Máquina de Guerra sufrieron el mismo destino que Luke Cage, y momentos más tarde, los héroes lograron levantarse mientras se quejaban de dolor.  
\- ¿Qué pasó? - Soltó Máquina de Guerra. - ¡Nos venció como si fuéramos nada!  
\- Un momento... - Dijo Firestar con un quejido. - ¿Dónde están Logan y Spidey?  
\- Siguen allá abajo con Kang. - Dijo Puño de Hierro.  
\- ¡Abran paso! - Gritó Spider-Man.  
En ese momento, los Nuevos Vengadores giraron la mirada hacia el agujero por el cuál Kang los había lanzado y vieron una hebra de telaraña saliendo de ahí, con la cuál Spider-Man se columpió fuera del sótano del edificio Stark, cargando a Wolverine bajo su brazo derecho y evadiendo por muy poco un disparo de Kang.  
Poco después, Spider-Man aterrizó frente a sus compañeros de equipo, con Logan gruñendo en frustración, antes que éste empujara violentamente al trepamuros lejos de él.  
\- ¡No me toques! ¡Ya lo tenía! - Rugió Wolverine.  
\- ¿Oh, ya lo tenías? - Dijo Spider-Man sarcásticamente. - Bueno, discúlpame, tal ves seas un mutante con factor regenerativo, pero de donde yo vengo, ¡recibir disparos en la cara no es forma de ganar una pelea!  
\- Pues qué más da... - Suspiró Cage. - Fracasamos...  
En ese momento, el equipo se volvió al oír un ruido extraño, luego todos soltaron un grito ahogado al ver que el edificio Stark comenzaba a titilar, cambiando por una especie de torre de aspecto futurista, al mismo tiempo que varios edificios hacían lo mismo.  
\- No puede ser... - Soltó Firestar.  
\- Kang está trayendo su futuro aquí... - Dijo Spider-Man. - Tiene armas, naves, máquinas... y las está trayendo todas aquí...  
\- Se va a apoderar del mundo... - Dijo Máquina de Guerra.  
\- No, aún tenemos una misión que cumplir, no podemos dejar que Kang gane.  
\- ¿Cómo esperas que lo venzamos? Te tengo noticias, niño, Kang nos derrotó sin siquiera empezar a sudar. - Dijo Power Man.  
\- Odio admitirlo, pero Cage tiene razón, somos héroes pero no tenemos madera de Vengadores. - Suspiró Johnny.  
\- Kang no es invencible, los Vengadores ya le ganaron, dos veces para ser precisos. ¿Y quieren saber cómo lo hicieron? Ellos trabajaron en equipo, ayudándose mutuamente y no tropezando unos con los otros. Cierto, nosotros no somos Vengadores, pero si Stark vio algo en nosotros, entonces significa que sí tenemos madera de Vengadores, yo conozco a Iron Man personalmente y no es una persona que sea lo suficientemente amable como para decir que todo el mundo tiene talento.  
A pesar de la edad del muchacho, las palabras del héroe con temática de araña tuvieron un fuerte impacto en todos los presentes, mostrándoles a todos que él era bastante maduro y listo para ser tan joven.  
Entonces, Spider-Man suspiró y miró a su equipo, viendo las expresiones de sorpresa que todos le dirigían.  
\- Miren, sé que no somos el equipo de ensueño, pero creo que podemos hacer esto. - Dijo Spider-Man. - Y para eso, tengo un plan... O al menos parte de un plan.  
\- ¿Y cuál es tu plan, trepamuros? - Preguntó Bobby.  
\- Es obvio que lo que que está planeando Kang es controlado por el reactor ARC, así que tenemos que apagarlo de alguna forma, creo que yo puedo hacerlo, pero necesito que alguno de ustedes saque a Kang de ahí.  
\- Yo puedo sacarlo de ahí. - Dijo Máquina de Guerra.  
\- Las últimas dos veces que te le acercaste, casi te hace puré. - Dijo Johnny. - Firestar y yo te ayudaremos.  
\- No hables por mí, Johnny... - Espetó Firestar. - Pero bien, lo haré...  
\- Excelente, el resto entonces quédese aquí y traten de entretener a Kang mientras averiguo cómo apagar esa máquina. - Indicó Spider-Man.  
\- Haremos lo que dices, insecto, pero ni creas que te diré jefe. - Espetó Wolverine.  
\- No espero que lo hagan, así que concéntrate, Wolverine.  
El mutante canadiense gruñó en señal de afirmación, luego Spider-Man miró a Firestar, la Antorcha y Máquina de Guerra, y les asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que debían comenzar con el plan.  
\- Bien, ¡Vengadores Unidos! - Spider-Man dijo con entusiasmo.  
\- Eso sonó mucho mejor. - Dijo la Mole.  
\- Estoy inspirado, este equipo va mejorando.

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto)_

* * *

Kang estaba algo molesto pero por fin sabía que la última amenaza a sus planes por parte de los primitivos se había esfumado.  
Ahora sólo le quedaba completar la transferencia de su Ciudadela para evitar que los Kree destruyeran su futuro.  
Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era que los Nuevos Vengadores aún estaban en pie de guerra.  
Como tal, Máquina de Guerra hizo otro agujero en el techo del sótano y entró volando a una velocidad supersónica, tacleó a Kang y lo sacó del sótano, mientras Kang intentaba recuperarse del ataque de Rhodes.  
Entonces, Rhodes soltó a Kang, quien le lanzó una mirada asesina al hombre de la armadura, justo antes que una bola de fuego le diera en la espalda. Kang gruñó en dolor, luego se volvió con una expresión aún más furiosa y vio a Johnny Storm sonriéndole con satisfacción.  
\- Hola, Kang. - Dijo Johnny. - Vi que tenías frío, así que decidí ayudarte a calentarte un poco.  
\- ¡Te voy a exterminar! - Rugió Kang antes de intentar dispararle un rayo a la Antorcha Humana.  
Sin embargo, antes que Kang pudiera atacar al miembro de los 4 Fantásticos, una figura pasó volando alrededor de él y creó una barrera de llamas que lo detuvo.  
Este hecho hizo que Kang se pusiera aún más furioso de lo que ya estaba, pues la figura que había creado el muro de llamas alrededor suyo estaba riendo.  
\- Lo siento, Kang, pero si no soportas el calor, deberías alejarte de la cocina. - Rió Firestar.  
\- ¡SE ACABÓ! - Rugió Kang mientras desaparecía.  
Rhodes, Johnny y Angelica se pusieron en un círculo, con sus espaldas juntas para intentar hacerle frente a Kang, pero el conquistador ya lo había previsto. En ese momento, Kang reapareció frente a Rhodes, lo agarró de la cabeza y lo usó para golpear a Firestar y la Antorcha Humana, enviando a los tres Nuevos Vengadores a estrellarse en el techo de la Torre Stark.  
\- Si tanto quieren ser Vengadores... ¡COMPARTIRÁN SU DESTINO! - Rugió Kang mientras cargaba una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos.  
Mientras tanto, en la calle frente al edificio, el resto del equipo veía con preocupación la escena sobre la Torre Stark.  
\- Eso no se ve bien... - Dijo Luke Cage.  
\- Oye, piedra. - Dijo Wolverine a la Mole. - ¿Qué tal sabes lanzar? ¿Lanzarías una bola rápida?  
La Mole miró a Wolverine y vio su sonrisa desafiante, luego asintió y dijo:  
\- Oh, sí.  
Entre tanto, Kang juntó sus manos y se preparó para desintegrar a los tres idiotas que se habían atrevido a desafiarlo de una vez por todas, pero justo antes que pudiera hacerlo, un rugido hizo que girara su atención para tratar de encontrar la fuente del rugido, sólo para alcanzar a ver a Wolverine con sus garras listas para atravesarlo.  
Kang apenas tuvo tiempo para abrir los brazos de Wolverine para evitar que le clavara sus garras de adamantium en el abdomen, pero el X-Man canadiense aún logró taclearlo y hacerlo caer desde la cima del edificio hasta el pavimento.  
El conquistador apretó sus dientes y rugió, luego golpeó a Logan con fuerza y lo hizo estrellarse contra un auto, al mismo tiempo que la Mole, Power Man, Puño de Hierro y Iceman se lanzaban contra Kang.  
\- ¡Es la hora de pelear! - Dijo Ben Grimm.  
Mientras tanto, dentro del sótano del edificio Stark, Spider-Man bajó con una telaraña hasta estar frente al reactor ARC e inspeccionó cuidadosamente la máquina que Kang había construido por un par de segundos.  
\- JARVIS, hey, amigo, ¿sigues ahí? - Preguntó Spider-Man.  
\- En efecto, Spider-Man, estoy transmitiendo en la misma frecuencia de tus rastreadores arácnidos a tu comunicador. - Respondió la IA de los Vengadores.  
\- Un momento, ¿Iron Man sabe de mis rastreadores y mi comunicador...? Ah, como sea, no es importante... ¿Sabes cómo apagar esta cosa?  
\- No, la tecnología de Kang es del futuro, por lo tanto funciona de una forma que no comprendo.  
\- ¿Qué clase de mayordomo robot eres?  
\- Sólo puedo especular que quizás es controlada vía pensamiento por el propio Kang, o a través de su trono del tiempo, o a base de algún tipo de intuición de la que Iron Man no estaba enterado.  
\- Bueno, ¿qué pasaría si intento despedazarla?  
\- Probablemente causaría demasiados daños, posiblemente no sólo a la Tierra, sino a todo el universo.  
\- Entiendo. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras observaba cuidadosamente un par de consolas frente al reactor ARC. - Estas cosas parecen celdas de energía, ¿qué tal si en lugar de destruir esta máquina, retiro las celdas?  
\- Eso podría apagar la máquina... o hacerla estallar.  
\- Sabes, no eres muy bueno para motivar a la gente.  
Spider-Man soltó la hebra de telaraña de la que colgaba de cabeza y cayó sobre sus pies, luego se acercó a las consolas de la máquina y suspiró.  
\- Bien, Spidey, el resto del equipo cuenta contigo, así que será mejor que encuentres la manera de apagar esta máquina. - Dijo Spider-Man con la mano en su barbilla. - ¿Pero cómo...? Un momento, intuición, ¡eso es! Si hago algo que pudiera hacerla estallar, mi sentido arácnido me avisará.  
El joven portador de la Responsabilidad y el Destino sonrió ligeramente, luego extendió su mano cuidadosamente hacia una de las celdas de energía y se dispuso a removerla, pero una punzada en la parte posterior de su cabeza lo hizo detenerse.  
\- Ok, no debo tocar eso. - Se dijo Spider-Man a sí mismo y movió su mano hacia otra celda de poder. - Parece que esta sí es la que debo quitar.  
El adolescente puso su mano sobre la celda de poder y dudó un segundo, temiendo que su sentido arácnido se activara en el último segundo. Pero una vez que Peter estuvo seguro de que su sentido arácnido no presentía peligro, él retiró la celda sin más miramientos y se contrajo de miedo, esperando no haber causado algo que destruyera el mundo.  
Por un momento, al oír la alarma de la máquina, Spider-Man temió lo peor.  
\- Advertencia. - Dijo una voz automatizada. - Energía insuficiente para completar transferencia de Ciudadela. Proceso interrumpido. ¿Desea intervenir?  
Spider-Man soltó una carcajada de victoria en cuanto oyó a la voz, luego soltó la celda de energía y miró al panel de control holográfico que había aparecido frente a él.  
\- Intervenir, nah, prefiero entrometerme. - Spider-Man rió entre dientes mientras comenzaba a presionar comandos en el panel de control.  
Por otro lado, afuera del edificio, Iceman, Máquina de Guerra, la Antorcha Humana y Firestar tenían acorralado a Kang entre una corriente gélida, un poderoso unirayo y dos torrentes de llamas, pero aún así, el conquistador seguía sin recibir daños, pues su escudo de energía aún seguía alrededor de él.  
Y ante el hartazgo de tener que soportar los inútiles intentos de los primitivos para detenerlo, por lo que creó una onda de choque que mandó a sus atacantes hacia atrás, junto al resto de sus compañeros.  
\- Su pequeña misión acaba aquí... - Dijo Kang antes de notar algo fuera de lugar.  
En ese momento, un extraño ruido atrajo la atención del conquistador, quien volteó hacia la fuente del ruido y soltar un gritito ahogado al ver que los objetos y criaturas del pasado y el futuro comenzaban a desaparecer, mientras el edificio Stark regresaba a la normalidad.  
\- ¡NO! - Gritó Kang y desapareció.  
Los Nuevos Vengadores soltaron un suspiro de alivio, luego se pusieron de pie y la Antorcha Humana dijo:  
\- ¿Quieren adivinar a dónde fue?  
Entre tanto, Spider-Man seguía "entrometiéndose" con el panel de control de la máquina del tiempo de Kang, guiándose por su sentido arácnido a través de los diferentes comandos, ya que el panel estaba en un lenguaje del futuro que ni él ni JARVIS podían comprender.  
\- Muy bien, no tengo idea de qué diantres estoy haciendo, pero he aprendido a confiar en tí, sentido arácnido. - Dijo Spider-Man antes de sentir una punzada en la parte posterior de su cabeza. - ¡Como ahora!  
Spider-Man saltó instintivamente y se giró para encontrarse ante Kang el Conquistador, quien lo miraba con rabia.  
\- Tú. - Dijo Kang mientras sacaba un hacha y una especie de arma de un par de portales. - Te has interpuesto en mis planes por última vez, Peter Parker...  
Con eso dicho, Kang se lanzó contra Spider-Man, tratando de cortarlo a la mitad con su hacha, pero el joven lo esquivó sin mucha dificultad y trató de darle una patada a Kang, pero éste se teletransportó detrás del trepamuros y trató de dispararle, pero gracias a su sentido arácnido, Spider-Man reacciónó a tiempo y dio una patada hacia atrás al arma de Kang, logrando desviar el cañón antes de que lograra dispararle.  
Después, aprovechando el impulso de su ataque, Spider-Man dió un giro acrobático y le disparó una telaraña a Kang a la cara, cegándolo el tiempo suficiente para que el joven héroe usara una hebra de telaraña para girar al conquistador y lanzarlo con fuerza contra una pared.  
Inmediatamente después, Spider-Man disparó dos hebras de telaraña y las usó como resortera para propulsarse contra el hombre del siglo 30, pero Kang logró desaparecer justo a tiempo, haciendo que el héroe de temática arácnida se estrellara contra la pared y se lastimara ambas piernas debido a la fuerza del impulso que tenía.  
Peter soltó un grito de dolor, el cual fue rápidamente silenciado por una mano que cubrió su boca, al mismo tiempo que lo levantaba del suelo para encontrarse con la furiosa mirada de Kang.  
\- Hora de morir, niño. - Dijo Kang mientras cargaba energía en su mano.  
En ese segundo, un rayo repulsor golpeó a Kang en la cara, lo cual le dio oportunidad a Spider-Man para alejar a Kang de él con una patada, luego dio un giro acrobático hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse al resto de los Nuevos Vengadores.  
\- ¡Chicos, lo logramos! - Dijo Spider-Man.  
\- No cantes victoria aún, trepamuros. - Gruñó Wolverine mientras sacaba sus garras. - Aún debemos acabar con el tipo de cara azul.  
\- Ya estoy más que harto de que ustedes, primitivos simios, intenten interponerse en mis planes. - Dijo Kang mientras volvía a sacar su arma y su hacha. - ¿Quieren saber qué dice la historia de su pequeño equipo? Absolutamente nada, todos ustedes fueron completamente ignorados por la historia, no fueron más que otro efímero momento en el tiempo.  
\- Entonces creo que es hora de reescribir la historia y asegurarnos de grabar nuestros nombres en la memoria de todos. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras él y los Nuevos Vengadores se ponían en posición de combate. - ¡Vengadores Unidos!  
Kang disparó su arma varias veces contra los Nuevos Vengadores, quienes evadieron sus ataques con relativa facilidad.  
Después, Iceman disparó picos de hielo contra Kang, quien lo miró con fastidio mientras el ataque del X-Man impactaba contra su escudo de energía, pero al intentar dispararle al joven, dos enormes piezas de escombro se estrellaron con su escudo y lo hicieron centellar, lo que hizo que Kang dirigiera su atención hacia los dos simios conocidos como Power Man y la Mole, quienes estaban lanzándole rocas. De repente, un sonido de choque contra su escudo volvió a atraer su antención y vio a Puño de Hierro golpeando repetidamente su escudo con todo su poder, al mismo tiempo que el unirayo de Máquina de Guerra y dos torrentes de llamas alcanzaban su escudo.  
Kang rugió e hizo que su escudo creara una onda de choque, la cual mandó a sus atacantes hacia atrás, pero antes de que pudiera atacar a los Nuevos Vengadores, una hebra de telaraña se pegó a su pecho, la cuál lo jaló hacia los héroes, logrando que la Mole pudiera darle un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro.  
Tras esto, Máquina de Guerra logró capturar a Kang en el aire, luego le disparó un rayo repulsor a la cara y lo lanzó al suelo, donde pocos segundos después, se teletransportó detrás de Rhodes e intentó atacarlo con su hacha, pero Rhodes desactivó sus botas propulsoras en el último segundo y cayó un par de metros, lo suficiente para que Puño de Hierro, quien había sido lanzado por Power Man, golpeara a Kang en el rostro con la energía dorada.  
El viajero del tiempo salió volando y se estrelló contra una pared, luego cayó de bruces al suelo y gruño de dolor. Después, Kang levantó la mirada y vio a Spider-Man mirándolo fijamente mientras recibía una paliza de los Nuevos Vengadores. Eso lo hizo enfurecer, por lo que cargó energía en su mano derecha y se dispuso a dispararla contra el héroe adolescente, pero antes que pudiera siquiera hacerlo, Kang recibió un último rayo repulsor que logró dejarlo inconsciente.  
Ante esto, todos voltearon a ver a Máquina de Guerra, quien se veía confundido ante lo que había pasado.  
De repente, Spider-Man soltó un grito ahogado y los demás miraron en la misma dirección que el héroe arácnido, imitando su expresión al ver a nadie más ni nadie menos que los originales Vengadores saliendo de entre las sombras, todos ellos teniendo sonrisas en sus rostros.  
\- Nuevos Vengadores, ¿quién diría que de verdad funcionaría? - Dijo Iron Man mientras levantaba su máscara.  
\- ¿Entonces esto significa que ganamos? - Preguntó la Mole.  
\- Así es, Ben. - Asintió Johnny.  
\- Hurra... - Suspiró Firestar.  
\- Eso significa que nos debes dinero, Stark. - Espetó Luke Cage.  
\- Hablaremos de eso después, por lo pronto, nos vendría bien algo de ayuda para escoltar a Kang de vuelta a su cómoda celda en la Hidro-Base. - Dijo el Capitán América.  
Todos los Nuevos Vengadores, a excepción de Luke Cage y Wolverine, sonrieron en ese momento y siguieron a los Vengadores, mientras Iron Man le colocaba unas esposas especiales a Kang.

* * *

 _(Horas más tarde)_

* * *

Johnny, Angelica, Bobby y Peter estaban sentados en la cornisa de un edificio junto a la gárgola que Spider-Man llamaba "Bruce," comiendo perros calientes, mientras miraban a la ciudad, la cual había vuelto a la normalidad.  
\- Es extraño pensar que hace apenas un par de horas la ciudad estaba al borde de la aniquilación. - Soltó Bobby antes de darle un mordisco a su perro caliente.  
\- Meh, creo que es más extraño ver a cuatro adolescentes comiendo junto a una gárgola. - Dijo Johnny mientras sonreía. - Y es mucho más raro que uno de esos cuatro considere a la gárgola uno de sus amigos.  
\- Oye, Bruce es mejor amigo que tú, Johnny, al menos él no me cuelga el teléfono. - Espetó Peter.  
\- Yo opino igual que la Antorcha, es raro que hables con gárgolas, hijo. - Dijo una voz conocida.  
Los cuatro adolescentes se sobresaltaron un momento (sobre todo Peter, quien inadvertidamente soltó su bocadillo), luego se dieron la vuelta y vieron al Capitán América, recargado en la pared del edificio, excepto Peter, quien saltó de la cornisa para recuperar su perro caliente.  
Pocos minutos después, Spider-Man trepó por la pared del edificio de vuelta con los demás, soltando un gritito ahogado a través de su perro caliente al ver al Capitán América, quien lo miraba con una expresión de confusión.  
\- Sabes, chico, es grosero saltar de un edificio para evitar hablar con alguien. - Dijo el Capitán.  
\- Lo siento, Cap. - Dijo Peter mientras se quitaba el perro caliente de la boca. - Es que no quería perder mi perro caliente, tengo hambre y no tengo dinero para comprar otro.  
\- Peter, en serio necesitas un nuevo empleo. - Dijo Bobby.  
\- Tal vez yo pueda ayudar con eso. - Dijo una voz mecánica detrás de los héroes adolescentes.  
Los jóvenes héroes se dieron la vuelta de nuevo y jadearon al ver a Iron Man flotando a pocos metros de ellos.  
\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? - Preguntó Firestar.  
\- Bueno... - Dijo Iron Man. - No me es fácil decirlo, pero debo admitir que ustedes lo hicieron bien.  
\- Más que bien según todos los Vengadores. - Aclaró el Cap. - Y es por eso que queremos reconocerlo como es debido. Tony...  
Iron Man soltó un suspiro, luego un compartimiento en la cadera de su traje se abrió y Iron Man sacó cuatro tarjetas de él, luego el Vengador Blindado se acercó a los jóvenes y les ofreció las tarjetas.  
Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron con confusión durante un segundo, luego tomaron las tarjetas y las vieron con detenimiento, después ellos soltaron un fuerte grito ahogado, el cual hizo que el Capitán América riera entre dientes.  
Las tarjetas eran identificaciones de los Vengadores.  
\- ¡¿Es en serio?! - Dijeron los adolescentes al unísono.  
\- Sí. - Dijo el Cap. - En serio queremos que ustedes cuatro sean Vengadores.  
\- Pero no se alegren demasiado, sólo serán de Reserva. - Aclaró Iron Man. - Rhodey y los demás rechazaron los puestos, así que si ustedes se atreven a siquiera intentarlo, los asesino.  
\- El problema es que Bobby y yo somos X-Men. - Dijo Firestar.  
\- Y yo soy uno de los 4 Fantásticos. - Dijo Johnny.  
\- Por eso son de Reserva, porque no los llamaremos a menos que el mundo se esté cayendo a pedazos, o que en verdad maten a los Vengadores. - Dijo Iron Man.  
\- Wow... - Dijo Peter sin dejar de mirar su identificación. - Gracias... sinceramente... no sé qué decir...  
\- He aprendido que a veces es mejor dejar que tus acciones hablen por sí mismas. - Dijo el Capitán América. - Ustedes nos impresionaron mucho, incluso a Iron Man, aún si él no lo admite por completo, y sé que seguirán impresionándonos conforme pase el tiempo.  
\- Gracias, Cap. - Dijo Iceman con una sonrisa.  
Los cuatro adolescentes y los dos Vengadores se quedaron en silencio un momento, luego Spider-Man se aclaró la garganta un poco y dijo:  
\- Sólo tengo una pregunta... ¿con esto nos hacen descuento en alguna parte?  
Iron Man y el Capitán América se miraron fijamente durante un momento, mientras Firestar, Iceman y la Antorcha Humana se golpeaban la frente ante el comentario de Spider-Man.  
\- ¿En serio estamos seguros sobre esto? - Le preguntó Iron Man al Capitán América.


	13. Chapter 13

**Diario de Norman Osborn: Entrada No. 1.**

* * *

 _"Saludos, futuros súbditos, yo soy Norman Osborn, CEO, fundador y dueño de OsCorp, la más grande compañía del mundo, pero puede que me conozcan mejor bajo el alias del Duende Verde._  
 _Hoy he venido a hablarles de una cierta molestia que ha cruzado mi camino durante demasiado tiempo, así como las dos plagas que ahora lo están ayudando, y cómo conocí a mi molesta rata, Coffee._  
 _Para empezar, quiero decirles cómo obtuve mi Miraculous._  
 _Todo comenzó en Egipto, en un viaje de negocios bastante inusual que salió mal. Estaba tratando de obtener vibranium de un vendedor de mercado negro conocido como Ulysses Klaww, para usarlo en la construcción de varias armas que hubieran puesto a OsCorp en su lugar legítimo, aplastando a Industrias Stark y cualquier otra compañía sin mucha dificultad. El trato se hizo y sólo tenía que esperar a que llegara el envío, pero Tony Stark y sus idiotas amigos lo arruinaron, él me hizo perder casi mil millones de dólares porque él y los Vengadores interceptaron el envío._  
 _Afortunadamente, no estaba vinculado al vibranium de ninguna manera, así que al menos me escapó de ese trato sin problemas._  
 _Esa misma noche, estaba caminando por las calles de El Cairo, maldiciendo el nombre de Stark y jurando que encontraría una manera de hacerle pagar por lo que él me había hecho. Y mientras caminaba, encontré una extraña tienda de antigüedades que me llamó la atención. No sé por qué, pero algo me atrajo a entrar en la tienda, siguiendo sólo una corazonada que tenía que estar allí. La corazonada me guió a través de varios artículos allí y me llevó a una parte oculta de la tienda, donde encontró una pequeña caja hexagonal de color negro con decoraciones rojas que parecían chinas, lo cual era extraño teniendo en cuenta que estaba en Egipto._  
 _Tomé la caja y el empleado me advirtió que no debía haberla tocado y que si decidía llevármela, ocurrirían cosas terribles, pero algo dentro me dijo que le hiciera oídos sordos, saqué varios billetes y los eché frente a él, luego salí de la tienda mientras el hombre me advirtió que debía devolverle la caja. Una vez que regresé a mi mansión en Nueva York, abrí la caja y fui cegado por un destello de luz, luego lo oí por primera vez, esa chirriante y molesta voz. Coffee se presentó ante mí como un kwami y me dijo que había sido elegido para cumplir una tarea gloriosa como el portador del Miraculous de la Ambición y el Poder, las Mancuernillas Goblin. Naturalmente, sabía que Coffee tenía razón, después de todo, ¿quién más estaba destinado a la grandeza aparte de mí?_  
 _Ese día descubrí que como el Duende Verde, yo poseía una fuerza descomunal, la cual me permitía levantar hasta quince toneladas con facilidad, era extremadamente ágil y veloz, mis reflejos eran incomparables y podía imbuir de poder a otros, para que hicieran lo que les ordenara._  
 _Practiqué con mis poderes por un tiempo, perfeccionando mis habilidades y creando algunas cosas que eventualmente me serían útiles para la tarea que me había puesto. Matar a los Vengadores y destruir a Tony Stark. Y para eso, comencé a forjar un nombre para el Duende Verde, creando problemas para gente como Wilson Fisk (¿o debería decir el Kingpin?) y el Punisher, héroes como Daredevil, Luke Cage y Iron Fist, arruinar a mi competencia, tanto en el ámbito criminal como en el mercantil, y recopilar información sobre cualquier amenaza a mi destino._  
 _Alrededor del mismo tiempo, oí hablar de un niño que estaba haciendo algunas cosas extrañas, como ser un delincuente, golpear a un luchador, matar a un ladrón común y detener a los criminales en toda la ciudad._  
 _Al principio, no me importaba, él era un niño, después de todo, pero una vez que Coffee lo vio bien, él me dijo que el chico conocido como Spider-Man era el portador de otro Miraculous, el Brazalete de la Araña. Le pregunté por qué estaba tan sorprendido ya que anteriormente me había mencionado que había otros Miraculous, como los que habían aparecido en Francia, pero él me dijo que el Brazalete y las Mancuernillas eran muy especiales, ya que quien los tuviera se volvería completa y totalmente invencible._  
 _A partir de ese momento, mi tarea principal cambió radicalmente de destruir a los Vengadores a obtener el Miraculous de Spider-Man._  
 _Pensé que sería simple, pero me da mucha vergüenza admitir que subestimé al niño bajo esa máscara roja._  
 _Especialmente cuando los Vengadores decidieron admitirlo en su equipo._  
 _Desde el primer momento en que él y yo intercambiamos golpes, él se ha convertido en un dolor en mi trasero y mi objetivo principal ahora no es solo conseguir su Miraculous, sino hacerlo sufrir de todas las maneras posibles y cuando finalmente entienda el error que cometió Esa noche en Times Square, lo mataré._  
 _Ahora, sobre Spider-Man y todos sus molestos amigos, debo admitir que han logrado impresionarme un par de veces, especialmente Spider-Man. Ha pasado por el infierno una y otra vez y todavía está en una sola pieza. Tengo que reconocérselo, él es un desgraciado muy duro, pero pronto ya no existirá, eso se los puedo asegurar._  
 _En cuanto a Ladybug y Chat Noir, así como a sus Nuevos Vengadores... bueno, ellos no son más que copias baratas de los Vengadores originales, e incluso del mismo Spider-Man, y no representan ningún verdadero desafío para mí ni para mis Seis Siniestros, una vez que encuentre al miembro final, no habrá nadie que pueda detenerme de conseguir los Miraculous._  
 _Ni los Vengadores, ni el Kingpin, ni Von Doom, ni Octavius, y especialmente, tampoco Spider-Man."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Diario de Adrien Agreste: Entrada No. 1.**

* * *

"Hola a todos, yo soy Adrien Agreste, también conocido como el superhéroe más carismático de París, Chat Noir. No soy bueno para hablar en público, a pesar de lo que muchos creerían, pero hoy vengo a decirles lo que pienso de Spider-Man, el Duende Verde, Madame Web y mi opinión de todos los problemas que esos dos nos han causado a mi Lady y a mí, aunque claro, yo no culpo a Spider-Man, él simplemente es un tipo con mucha mala suerte.  
Para empezar, quiero hablar de Spider-Man y Madame Web.  
Hasta donde sé, según lo que me ha dicho Plaga del pequeño encuentro que tuvo con el kwami de Spider-Man, el trepamuros y la vidente están conectados fuertemente por una cosa llamada la Telaraña de la Vida y el Destino, a la cual también estamos conectados Ladybug y yo, debido a que nuestros destinos están ligados al de Spider-Man. Aunque claro, la Telaraña no nos afecta tanto como a Madame Web y al cabeza de red.  
Otra cosa que Plaga me mencionó fue que el kwami del arácnido se llama Leopardon y que él ni siquiera tenía idea que Leopardon existía, como si alguien o algo le hubiera causado amnesia.  
En fin, lo poco que tengo que decir de los dos personajes arácnidos es que ambos esconden muchos secretos y misterios, pero algo me dice que puedo confiar plenamente en ellos, incluso si mi Lady no cree que deberíamos. Yo confío en Spider-Man porque ha demostrado ser un buen tipo, a pesar del inconfundible deseo homicida que ví en sus ojos cuando nos encontramos cara a cara con el Duende Verde y Octopus. Normalmente eso haría que cualquiera desconfiara inmediatamente de una persona, pero algo es diferente en él, aunque no entiendo muy bien el porqué. Sólo puedo suponer que las muertes del capitán del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York y posteriormente la de su hija debieron golpearlo muy fuerte, eso explicaría el porqué Spider-Man claramente quiere asesinar al Duende Verde, para que ya no pueda lastimar a nadie más de esa forma.  
Siento algo de lástima y mucho respeto por el trepamuros por eso, yo creo que si llegara a fallar de ese modo, probablemente no lo superaría tan pronto ni me mantendría tan firme con mis ideales, y definitivamente sé que no sería tan fuerte como para tomar la decisión de querer asesinar a alguien.  
En cuanto al Duende Verde, sólo puedo decir que acorde a lo que he visto en internet, las investigaciones que ha hecho Alya en la Sección Arácnida de su Ladyblog y lo publicado en el sitio web del Diario El Clarín, el tipo que posee el Miraculous del Duende es un maníaco que debe ser detenido a toda costa, por lo que aún si va contra todos mis principios y contra mi naturaleza, creo que Spider-Man debe matarlo.  
Ahora, sobre los problemas que el Duende Verde y Spider-Man han traído a Francia, tengo que admitir que tengo miedo. No de morir sino de fallarle a la gente de París, en especial a mis amigos y a mi Lady, si yo llegara a perderla... no sé qué haría, pero sé que muy probablemente me haría mucho mal, teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo Plaga sobre la naturaleza de mis poderes.  
Rhino, Electro, el Buitre y el Arenero han sido oponentes muy fuertes y engañosos, a pesar de ello, presiento que esto es apenas el comienzo de algo mucho peor.  
Para terminar mis opiniones, sólo sé que debemos mantenernos unidos y seguir adelante si es que queremos detener a Hawk Moth y al Duende Verde.  
Y estoy más que seguro que mi Lady, el trepamuros y yo siempre estaremos juntos y seremos un buen equipo, tal vez no de la altura de los Vengadores, pero sí estaremos entre los grandes."


	15. Chapter 15

**Diario de Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Entrada No. 1.**

* * *

 _"¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng y aunque no debería decirlo, yo soy Ladybug. Hoy he venido aquí para hablar sobre los villanos que han aparecido últimamente y lo poco que sé sobre Spider-Man._  
 _Tengo algo de nervios, puesto que sin importar nada, no me gusta hablar mal de la gente, pero siento que debo expresar mis opiniones en algún lado._  
 _Para empezar, quiero hablar de Spidey._  
 _Bueno, sé que Spider-Man no es un mal tipo, es más, sé que él es un verdadero héroe, pues sin importar nada, siempre está dispuesto a darle la cara a cualquier amenaza para la gente inocente de París, sin importarle si pone su vida en la línea para hacerlo. Aún así, siento que él no es del todo confiable, digo, él ha ocultado muchos secretos, como lo que le pasó a esa tal Gwen Stacy y a su padre, o que él es el principal sospechoso en la muerte de un delincuente cualquiera, o el hecho que él es un Vengador._  
 _Tengo muchas dudas sobre él, pero sé que no va a lastimarme o lastimar a Chat Noir, ni mucho menos lastimará a algún inocente, por lo que le daré el beneficio de la duda._  
 _Ahora, sobre el Duende Verde y los villanos que él ha enviado, no sólo a intentar quitarnos los Miraculous, sino a matarnos, no tengo ningún reparo en admitir que estoy aterrada, en especial viendo cómo Rhino casi deja parapléjico a Chat Noir, cómo Electro casi nos mata, cómo Grizzly, la Coneja Blanca, el Escarabajo, Batroc y el Buitre lograron dejarnos en ridículo, cómo Octavius y el Duende nos vencieron fácilmente, y cuánto me lastimó el Arenero cuando peleamos contra él, me aterra que yo pueda morir, que Chat Noir o Spider-Man puedan morir, que alguno de mis amigos resulte herido o peor, o que ellos nos ganen y nadie pueda detenerlos. Sé que Tikki, Madame Web, el Maestro Fu e incluso el Doctor Strange, Wong y Iron Man confían en que podremos ganarle al Duende y a Hawk Moth, pero yo tengo mucho miedo, en especial teniendo en cuenta que Iron Man, Madame Web, el Doctor Strange y Wong han tenido que salvarnos en varias ocasiones._  
 _Para terminar, sólo me queda decir que no tengo ni idea de lo que nos depara el futuro, y las pesadillas recurrentes que tengo con el Duende Verde asesinándonos no ayudan en lo más mínimo, pero como siempre, haré mi mejor esfuerzo y no me rendiré ante nada."_


	16. Chapter 16

**UNA GRAN TRISTEZA CONLLEVA UNA GRAN OSCURIDAD.**

* * *

 _(Evil-Nota.- Soy un tipo bastante insano, y como tal, he aquí una pequeña historia de UA que ha estado vagando en mi mente por bastante tiempo, que comenzó con la pregunta "¿Qué cambiaría con Spider-Man y Ladybug si ellos sufrieran la pérdida de sus seres queridos, en una toma mucho más fría y más oscura de sus historias?" Y bien, aquí está lo que mi diabólica mente produjo como respuesta a esa pregunta. Espero que disfruten, y sólo como un pequeño aviso, esta historia tiene un lenguaje más crudo al que uso generalmente en mis fanfictions, así como representaciones breves de muerte y depresión)_

* * *

Peter Parker estaba harto.  
Harto de toda la miseria y el dolor que había tenido que soportar.  
Harto de ser insultado y maltratado cada día por casi toda Nueva York.  
Harto de ser subestimado por todos los demás héroes.  
Pero sobre todo, estaba harto del mundo, que al parecer quería hacerlo miserable.  
No había logrado salvar al capitán Stacy por culpa de un supervillano.  
Había perdido a sus padres cuando era un niño por razones desconocidas.  
Había perdido a su tío cuando era un adolescente debido a un estúpido criminal.  
Había perdido a su tía porque su némesis quería que sufriera.  
Había perdido a la chica que amaba porque él era Spider-Man.  
Sin embargo, no se culpaba a sí mismo ni siquiera a Leopardon por todo eso, no, él sabía que ni él ni la pequeña criatura molesta eran culpables de todo eso.  
No, los verdaderos culpables eran varias otras personas.  
Y ahora, mientras estaba frente a las seis tumbas que pertenecían a sus padres, a su tío Ben y a su tía May, y al capitán George Stacy y a su hija, Gwen, él apretó los puños y los dientes mientras derramaba varias lágrimas de frustración, al mismo tiempo que la lluvia lo empapaba hasta su centro, él juró que sin importar lo que hiciera, él haría pagar a los culpables.  
Haría que los Vengadores pagaran por no tomarlo en serio cuando les pidió ayuda para derrotar al Doctor Octopus y al Duende Verde.  
Él mostraría al mundo quién era él realmente.  
Él haría comprender a todos que habían jodido a la bestia y pensado que nada sucedería en represalia.  
Él haría que todos respetaran el nombre de Peter Benjamin Parker.  
Él haría que todos temieran el nombre de Spider-Man.  
Pero primero, él debía encontrar aliados.  
Y él ya sabía dónde podía encontrar uno.

* * *

 _(UNA SEMANA MÁS TARDE EN PARÍS)_

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng se sentía como mierda.  
Toda su vida se había ido directamente al infierno desde el momento en que fue elegida como portadora del Miraculous de la Creación y la Buena Suerte.  
Al principio, había sido interesante y realmente divertido ser una superheroína, pero con el paso del tiempo y con Hawk Moth volviéndose cada vez más despiadado con cada batalla, ella empezó a darse cuenta de que pudo haber cometido un gran error cuando aceptó ser Ladybug.  
Y ahora era demasiado tarde para lamentar esa estúpida elección.  
Hawk Moth había logrado quebrar su voluntad, su espíritu, su cuerpo y su mente.  
Justo cuando pensaba que todo iba a ir bien para ella, su enemigo descubrió su identidad secreta y secuestró a sus padres en un intento de cambiar sus vidas por su Miraculous.  
Sin embargo, incluso si ella entregó su joya mágica, Hawk Moth y su akuma mataron a sus padres para hacerla pagar por ser un dolor en su trasero durante tanto tiempo. Y después amenazó con matarla.  
Para su desgracia, Chat Noir había logrado salvarla y recuperar su Miraculous de las manos de Hawk Moth, y dije desgracia porque ella quería morir. Ella quería el frío abrazo de la muerte porque por lo menos así ella estaría con sus padres otra vez.  
Y mientras se ponía de rodillas, llorando sobre la lápida que marcaba el lugar de descanso de sus padres, una persona alta de cabello castaño se acercó a ella lenta y silenciosamente, deteniéndose a pocos metros de ella.  
\- Llorando la pérdida de tus seres queridos, ¿eh? - Dijo la persona en tono empático. - Conozco la sensación, siento que también tuvieras que pasar por eso, jovencita.  
\- Cállate y déjame sola para morir aquí... - Espetó Marinette.  
\- Morir te ayudará a ti y a tus padres tanto como no hacer nada, Marinette. Pero puedo ayudarte a hacer lo único que puedes para asegurarte de que nadie más llegue a vivir la misma suerte que tú y yo, así como hacer que quien te haya lastimado, se arrepienta de cada segundo de su existencia.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera intentar hacer eso...?  
\- Porque soy también el portador de un Miraculous.  
En ese segundo, Marinette se dio la vuelta y vio a un adolescente a su edad, sonriéndole empáticamente y ofreciéndole una mano. Y en su muñeca izquierda, ella vio una brillante pulsera metálica que tenía una especie de joya negra-azulada, que la hizo jadear.  
\- Sí, ese es mi Miraculous. - El adolescente sonrió. - Se le llama el Brazalete de la Araña y me otorga los poderes de la responsabilidad y el destino, y ahora mismo, estoy aquí para asegurarme de que cumplas tu destino, ya que es mi responsabilidad asegurarlo.  
\- ¿Qué destino?  
\- Detener a Hawk Moth de una vez por todas.  
\- No soy suficientemente fuerte...  
\- Es cierto, pero puedo ayudarte a ser más fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que Hawk Moth pague por todo el dolor que te causó.  
\- Suenas como él...  
\- Cierto, pero a diferencia de él, quiero detener a todos los maníacos que están vagando libremente por ahí, quiero deshacerme de toda la escoria que hiere a gente inocente como mis tío Ben y mi tía May, como tus padres. Quiero que idiotas como J. Jonah Jameson se callen la puta boca sobre las estupideces que dicen de nosotros los vigilantes y mostrarles que somos mucho más de lo que ellos podrían siquiera esperar a ser. Y por último, quiero hacer que aquellos que no impiden que los criminales dañen a los demás, para siempre como deberían, paguen por su ingenuidad. Los Vengadores, por ejemplo, que en lugar de ayudarme a derrotar al Duende Verde, el Dr. Octopus y varios otros, me dejaron por mi cuenta para enfrentar a esos maníacos, y gracias a esa estúpida decisión perdí a todos los que amaba. Así que básicamente, lo que quiero es ayudarte a alcanzar todo tu potencial y ayudarte a convertirte en la heroína que se suponía que debías ser, Marinette.  
\- ¿Como sabes mi nombre?  
\- Esa es una historia para otro tiempo, ahora solo quiero saber tu respuesta. Lo que decidas hacer, estaré bien con ello.  
Durante un par de segundos, Marinette se limitó a mirar el suelo. Pensando.  
Ella lo había jodido todo a lo grande cuando se había puesto por última vez el disfraz de Ladybug. Y ahora, este extraño no sólo la animaba a volver a usar el traje, sino también a unirse a él para conseguir una especie de venganza contra varias personas.  
Y mientras ella nunca había sido una persona violenta, ella sintió que la ira se acumulaba dentro de ella.  
Rabia contra sí misma por ser débil y por no poder salvar a sus padres, rabia contra el mundo que la dejó abandonada, rabia contra quien había creado los Miraculous, pero más importante, rabia contra el imbécil que había matado a sus padres, que hizo su vida un infierno, que fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para enfurecerla.  
Así, Marinette comenzó a sollozar de frustración mientras cerraba los puños.  
Y tan pronto como Peter Parker lo vio, éste sonrió con satisfacción y alegría. Entonces Marinette le agarró la mano y él la ayudó a levantarse mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga.  
\- Estoy dentro - Dijo Marinette.  
\- Pero Marinette, esta no eres tú, esto no es lo que tus padres quisieran que hicieras. - Dijo Tikki mientras salía volando de su bolso.  
\- ¡Mis padres habrían querido vivir! - Siseó Marinette. - Y ahora Hawk Moth va a pagar por eso...  
\- Bien hecho, cabeza de red. - Gritó Leopardon mientras salía volando de la sudadera de Peter. - Te las arreglaste para fastidiar su mente y convertirla en una marioneta vacía para tu retorcido juego.  
\- No soy un titiritero para jugar con la vida de Marinette como Madame Web y los Vengadores hicieron conmigo, yo no soy más que un entrenador para ella. - Replicó Peter. - No le hice nada a su mente sino mostrarle lo que debe hacerse.  
\- Cállate, eres un malvado, Peter Parker, solo estás tratando de usar a Marinette para tu venganza... - Dijo Tikki.  
\- No, Tikki, Hawk Moth es el único malvado aquí. - Dijo Marinette. - Pero pronto ya no existirá más, ¿verdad, Peter?  
\- Eso te lo puedo asegurar. - Peter asintió con la cabeza. - Pero antes de que podamos encargarnos de él y el Duende, tenemos que ser más fuertes. Tenemos que forjar un nombre para nosotros mismos, para mostrarle al mundo que tal vez nos hayan echado al suelo, pero volvimos a levantarnos y le devolvimos el golpe dos veces más fuerte.  
\- Como quieras, parece que sabes lo que debemos hacer.  
\- Por supuesto que sí, pero tú eres una chica inteligente, lo descubrirás en la marcha también.  
Con eso dicho, Peter sonrió a Marinette de una manera reconfortante mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que le quedaban con el pulgar.  
\- Tengo que advertirte, Marinette, este va a ser un largo y duro viaje, vamos a hacer una mierda muy jodida para lograr nuestros objetivos, varias personas que conocemos van a salir lastimadas y seguramente tendremos que matar un montón de maníacos en el camino, así que te preguntaré, ¿estás realmente segura...? - Peter trató de preguntar antes de que Marinette le tapara la boca con la mano.  
\- Cierra la puta boca. - Marinette espetó bruscamente. - Ya lo sabía que desde que dije que podías contar conmigo, y aunque una parte de mí está vacilando, esa parte de mí me metió en este infierno para empezar. Esa parte ingenua, infantil, vacilante y estúpida de mí era la vieja, pobre, indefensa, débil, pequeña Marinette... No volveré a ser ella nunca más.  
\- Me recuerdas a mí misma cuando juré que nunca más volvería a ser el nerd idiota y debilucho de Queens que solía ser. - Dijo Peter. - Bueno, vamos, tenemos un montón de planes por hacer.  
\- ¿Pueden al menos cuidar su lenguaje? - Tikki y Leopardon suspiraron en derrota.  
\- Créeme, nuestro lenguaje será lo menos importante en su mente una vez que nuestros planes comiencen.  
Después de decir eso, Peter abrió la solapa de su sudadera con capucha y dejó que Leopardon volara dentro de ella mientras Marinette abrió su pequeño bolso para dejar entrar a Tikki. Entonces, una vez que los kwamis de la mariquita y la araña estaban fuera de vista, Peter y Marinette empezaron a alejarse del lugar de descanso de los Dupain-Cheng mientras sonreían maliciosamente, pensando en el futuro, más específicamente, en el deceso de Hawk Moth y el Duende Verde.


	17. Chapter 17

**Diario del Doctor Stephen Strange: Entrada 01.**

* * *

 _"Buenos días, tardes o noches, según sea el caso. Yo soy el Doctor Stephen Strange, el Hechicero Supremo de la Tierra y antiguo alumno del difunto Anciano, y hoy vengo a hablar, no de lo que pienso sobre Spider-Man y los demás portadores de los Miraculous, quienes son probablemente las personas más valientes con vida, sino de lo poco que he encontrado en los pasajes escritos por el Anciano acerca de los Miraculous, un extraño suceso que ha llamado mi atención y, sobre todo, a dar mi opinión sobre el Guardián y la Clarividente, mejor conocidos como los dos lunáticos que usan a unos niños como si fueran marionetas en su retorcido juego, Fu y Cassandra Webb._  
 _Para empezar, creo que debo hablar sobre los Miraculous, ya que puede que sea la parte más confusa sobre todo esto._  
 _Pues bien, acorde a lo que leí en los diarios del Anciano, hace miles de años, en la tierra mística que más tarde sería conocido como K'un-Lun, existía un poblado humilde, el cual era constantemente azotado por una criatura malvada. Dicha criatura es descrita como una especie de dragón que poseía consciencia sobre sus actos, pues el Anciano escribió que éste emitía una especie de risa maligna cada vez que atacaba al pequeño pueblo, además de parecer actuar bajo pensamiento y no bajo instinto._  
 _Al enterarse de esto, un hombre estudioso de las artes místicas, cuyo nombre se perdió en el tiempo, se atrevió a encarar al dragón para liberar al pueblo. La batalla fue dura, pero al final el hombre logró destruir al dragón, pero entre los restos de su batalla, el hombre hizo un descubrimiento que lo dejó sin habla._  
 _El corazón de su enemigo aún seguía latiendo._  
 _Como tal, el hombre lo estudió durante los próximos años, tiempo durante el que dicho hombre comenzó a ser conocido como el Hechicero Supremo. Tras algunos años, el Hechicero Supremo encontró que el corazón de la bestia no podía ser destruido como tal, por lo que para evitar que pudiera reencarnar por cualquier método, como la ayuda de seres extra-dimensionales, el Hechicero extrajo la energía vital del corazón y la dividió en varios fragmentos, los cuales eran inestables y terminaron esparciéndose por todo el mundo, excepto por dos de ellos._  
 _Ambos fragmentos rápidamente se transformaron en dos pequeñas criaturas, una de ellas similar a un dragón y la otra similar a una especie de esqueleto._  
 _La primera criatura era bastante extrovertida pero tranquila y amable, la otra era agresiva, grosera y algo reservada. El dragón se había presentado como Shou-Lao y la otra criatura se hacía llamar Caedes._  
 _Tras algunos meses más, el Hechicero Supremo descubrió que la energía de los dos seres era inestable, por lo que tomó la decisión de nuevamente separar la energía en no sólo Shou-Lao y Caedes, sino en todos las otras criaturas que el Hechicero comenzó a llamar como kwamis. Tras este evento, se crearon joyas mágicas las cuales estaban ligadas a los kwamis; los Miraculous fueron creados._  
 _Para ese tiempo, la ciudad mística de K'un-Lun ya existía y era el lugar de residencia del Hechicero Supremo y sus aprendices, y ellos tres descubrieron que los Miraculous y los kwamis podían ligarse a una persona. Sin embargo, el estar ligado a Caedes no era nada bueno, dado que sus poderes eran oscuridad pura, la cual terminaba corrompiendo y consumiendo a los pobres elegidos._  
 _En cambio, ser elegido para portar el poder de Shou-Lao era una bendición, pues su poder era luz pura._  
 _Tras descubrir eso, uno de los aprendices tomó el Miraculous de Caedes y huyó de K'un-Lun, aprovechando el caos causado por la rebelión del grupo que más adelante se haría llamar "La Mano."_  
 _Desde entonces, Caedes y la Joya de la Muerte han estado perdidas, pero por otro lado, Shou-Lao siguió en K'un-Lun, siendo de los pocos kwamis que nunca se movieron de su lugar de origen, y sus elegidos se volvieron una leyenda entre los portadores de los Miraculous, todos y cada uno de ellos pasaron por varias pruebas para demostrar su valentía y que su corazón era puro._  
 _Y tras pasar las pruebas, ellos recibían el Collar del Dragón y la Marca de Shou-Lao, siendo conocidos desde ese momento como Puño de Hierro._  
 _Luego de la muerte del primer Hechicero Supremo durante la guerra en K'un-Lun, el manto fue pasado de generación en generación hasta que el mismísimo Merlín, (lo sé, yo también tuve un shock al enterarme que de verdad existió) se lo entregó a quien todos conocerían como el Anciano, mi difunto maestro, y con los siglos, además de enfrentar incontables veces amenazas de otros mundos como Dormammu, Bill Clave y Eclipsa Butterfly, el Anciano fue encontrando uno a uno los Miraculous, escribiendo detalladamente las características de cada Miraculous y su kwami en el Libro del Destino._  
 _Y durante sus hallazgos, él encontró que algunos de los portadores podían convertirse en protectores y guías para la siguiente generación, lo cual me lleva al siguiente punto._  
 _Fu y Web son el Guardián y la Clarividente, los otros dos guías de los portadores, imbuidos con el poder del Miraculous de la Tortuga y la Telaraña de la Vida y el Destino, respectivamente, pero a diferencia mía, a ellos no parece importarles en lo más mínimo enviar a los chicos sin informarles de nada a enfrentar a un puñado de psicópatas que quieren eliminarlos._  
 _Por lo menos yo me encargo que Spider-Man y los otros sepan todo lo necesario, y siempre me mantengo alerta en caso que necesiten ayuda, aún si estoy combatiendo a seres como Nightmare o Mordo._  
 _En cambio, Fu y Web se la pasan jugando con las vidas de los chicos, como si fueran parte de un retorcido juego de ajedrez, e incluso se han atrevido a hacer apuestas sobre ellos y sus destinos; no miento, yo mismo los he escuchado._  
 _Pero no teman, mientras yo esté aquí, ni el Guardián ni la Clarividente van a hacerles daño en ningún sentido._  
 _En cuanto al último punto, bueno, gracias a Nick Fury, el rey T'Challa de Wakanda, Thor, Reed Richards y Tony Stark, me enteré de varios sucesos extraños que han ocurrido a lo largo del mundo, los más evidentes y peligrosos concentrados en cinco poblados bastante insignificantes, uno en Oregon, otro en Ontario, uno más en Ohio y los restantes en California._  
 _Ahora sé de antemano que lo ocurrido en California (exceptuando los eventos de un pueblo llamado Angel Grove), es obra de la Princesa de Mewni, Star Butterfly, pues la propia Reina Moon me lo informó, justo antes de pedirme que la mantuviera vigilada en caso de que ella llegase a necesitar apoyo; pero lo de Oregon, Ontario y Ohio me desconcierta y me preocupa, pues nadie de esos lugares habla de ello, ni siquiera con S.H.I.E.L.D. y sus métodos 'poco ortodoxos.'_  
 _Bueno, por el momento eso sería todo, ahora tengo que despedirme, Clea necesita mi ayuda y el tiempo es esencial en esta misión."_

* * *

Bien, chicos, heme aquí después de mucho tiempo. Sé que soy un canalla por no haber cumplido con las fechas de entrega que les había dado, pero varias cosas se presentaron y el caso fue que no pude terminar nada de lo que había planeado, aún si dediqué casi cada minuto libre que tenía.  
Pero en fin, vengo a darles un regalo de navidad, además de los múltiples capítulos de mis fanfics que voy a estar subiendo. Estaba planeando mantenerlo en secreto, pero creo que se merecen algo en compensación por ser un mentiroso y un fracaso.  
Y eso es la lista de Universos Alternos que harán aparición de vez en cuando en esta serie.  
Sin más que decir que "Feliz Navidad" a todos los que la celebran y "Feliz Aniversario del Nacimiento de Sir Isaac Newton" a los que no, éste soy yo diciendo que pueden elegir qué universo hará aparición primero este 2018.

 **Miraculousverse.-  
** _-Tierra-M50 (Aquí toma lugar nuestra historia)  
_ _-Tierra-R63 (Todo es normal... pero los géneros de todos son opuestos a los originales)  
_ _-Murderverse ("Un Gran Poder Conlleva una Gran Tristeza" ocurre aquí)  
_ _-Bad Boy/Girl A.U. (Peter y Marinette no son tímidos sino los tipos rudos de sus respectivas escuelas)  
_ _-La Era de Ultrón (Basado en "Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow")  
_ _-La Era de Apocalipsis (Apocalipsis dominó al mundo y los sobrevivientes armaron una resistencia para intentar derrotarlo)  
_ _-Ultimates (Basado en el Universo Ultimate de Marvel)  
_ _-Roles Reversos (Tikki va a parar con Peter Parker y Leopardon termina en manos de Marinette)  
_ _-Marco Díaz es Spider-Man (Peter Parker y Marco Díaz intercambian lugares)  
_ _-Ben Parker es Spider-Man (El Brazalete de la Araña termina en posesión del Tío Ben)  
_ _-May Parker es Spider-Ma'am (El Miraculous de la Responsabilidad es propiedad de la Tía May)  
_ _-Harry Osborn es Spider-Man (El mejor amigo de Peter es el dueño de los poderes de la Responsabilidad y el Destino)  
_ _-Flash Thompson es Spider-Man (Éste es bastante obvio... ¿o no lo es?)  
_ _-¿Star Butterfly es Spider-Girl? (Como pueden intuir, algo raro pasó aquí)  
_ _-Guerra Dimensional (La Tierra está bajo ataque de Mewni y Asgard, ¿podrán sobrevivir?)  
_ _-Star Butterfly Traidora (La ex-princesa Star Butterfly elige ser una terrícola tras ser desterrada por no querer tomar partido en una guerra)  
_ _-Amalgamverse (Una mezcla entre personajes da como resultado algo muy extraño)  
_ _-Inverso (Spider-Man siempre es un héroe... excepto aquí)  
_ _-Miraculous Zombies (Porque "La Era de Ultrón", "La Era de Apocalipsis", "Guerra Dimensional" y el "Murderverse" no bastan para saciar mi sed de sangre)_

Como habrán notado, hay un cierto universo que se las arregló para que lo metiera en ésta mezcolanza de universos, pero no será el único. Pronto sabrán qué otras series se unirán a esto, por lo pronto, me despido y espero que esto compense el haberles fallado como escritor...


	18. Chapter 18

**LA ARAÑA, LA VIUDA Y EL HALCÓN.**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en la ciudad de Nueva York. A pesar de ser el centro del mundo en problemas con supervillanos, ese día había sido bastante tranquilo.  
No hubo incidentes que el Punisher o Daredevil tuvieran que calmar a su manera, no hubo líos que los Héroes a Sueldo fueran contratados para resolver, no hubo problemas con mutantes en los que los X-Men tuvieran que intervenir, y sobre todo, no hubo ningún plan de conquista o destrucción global que requiriera la inmediata aparición de los Héroes Más Poderosos del Planeta, los Vengadores.  
Sin embargo, sí hubo uno que otro malhechor que trató de causar problemas a los ciudadanos, pero para la buena fortuna de unos y la mala suerte de otros, su Amistoso Vecino Spider-Man había logrado detenerlos.  
Y ya que eran casi las 10 pm, el joven héroe que secretamente era Peter Parker estaba columpiándose hacia el hogar de su tía May, para descansar tras un arduo día como fotógrafo de un superhéroe, estudiante de primer año de preparatoria y vigilante enmascarado.  
Era cierto que nadie sabía con exactitud qué pensar sobre el trepamuros, pues literalmente él había aparecido de un momento a otro y había pasado muy rápido de ser un simple delincuente que había robado un cajero automático, a ser el campeón de un grupo semiprofesional de lucha libre, a ser un criminal ligado a la muerte del asesino de Ben Parker, para finalmente convertirse en un defensor de los inocentes, pero ahora todos estaban divididos entre los que concordaban con J. Jonah Jameson en pensar que Spider-Man era una amenaza enmascarada, y los que creían que él era un héroe.  
Pero sin importar nada, Peter Parker, quien era en secreto Spider-Man, sabía que él era un héroe, o que por lo menos lo intentaba con todo lo que tenía, pues quería evitar volver a fallarle a alguien que él amara.  
Todo gracias a su inmadurez y su ingeniudad.  
Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.  
Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que había intercambiado con su tío Ben, un lema que se había quedado grabado a fuego en su mente y con el cual guiaba sus acciones.  
Dentro de su mente, Peter sabía que aún le faltaba mucho para poder llamarse un verdadero héroe, pero por lo menos no se podía decir que él no lo intentaba con todo su esfuerzo.  
Y mientras el joven seguía dirigiéndose a su hogar, tras un arduo día de estudios, fotografías y capturas de criminales, el vigilante enmascarado era vigilado detrás de un espectacular del Diario El Clarín por un hombre que vestía un curioso traje morado, quien cargaba un carcaj lleno de flechas y un arco, montando una especie de motoneta voladora.  
\- Ahí está tu objetivo, Iron Man. - Dijo el hombre del arco y las flechas. - No sé qué te preocupa, es sólo un niño.  
\- Un niño que, según los reportes, puede levantar un autobús, trepar por las paredes como si fuera un insecto y hacer telarañas proporcionalmente tan fuertes como las normales. Sin mencionar que está implicado en el robo a un cajero automático y el asesinato de un ladrón de pacotilla. - Dijo la voz de Iron Man por un comunicador en el oído del hombre de traje morado.  
\- Te preocupas por nada, Stark.  
\- No lo hago, Clint, ten en cuenta que cambió de ser un delincuente juvenil a ser un vigilante en el lapso de seis semanas.  
\- Stark, es un adolescente, ellos cambian de opinión más veces que de ropa interior.  
\- Entonces todo es aún peor, no podemos dejar que un adolescente esté por ahí arreglando y/o causando desastres cuando le plazca.  
\- Como quieras, hojalata, lo llevaré a la Mansión... o al menos al 80% de él.  
\- Es en serio, Ojo de Halcón, no te excedas, sólo noquéalo y tráelo.  
Ojo de Halcón sólo rió entre dientes y encendió su motoneta voladora, luego voló tras Spider-Man, creyendo que podría tomarlo por sorpresa sin problema alguno.  
Sin embargo, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el sentido arácnido de Spider-Man se activó y lo hizo voltear la mirada ligeramente para mirar por sobre su hombro y soltó un gritito ahogado al notar al arquero siguiéndolo, por lo cual el joven trepamuros aumentó la velocidad de sus balanceos para intentar perder a su perseguidor.  
Al notar eso, Ojo de Halcón suspiró pesadamente y aumentó la velocidad de su motoneta para alcanzar a su objetivo, al mismo tiempo que preparaba su arco para dispararle una flecha de captura al héroe adolescente.  
Sin embargo, justo en el momento en el que disparó y se preparó para sonreír al ver al chico caer, el héroe arácnido simplemente hizo una pirueta en el aire y esquivó la flecha con una facilidad alarmante.  
Inmediatamente después, Ojo de Halcón frunció el ceño y gruñó de frustración, luego tomó otras dos flechas y las disparó contra Spider-Man, obteniendo el mismo resultado.  
\- ¡Esto no es posible! - Dijo Ojo de Halcón. - ¡Yo jamás fallo!  
\- ¡Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, anciano! - Gritó Spider-Man con una carcajada.  
Ante la réplica del niño, Ojo de Halcón tuvo un tic en el ojo.  
\- ¡Se acabó! ¡No me importa lo que diga Iron Man! ¡Ese mocoso se muere hoy mismo! - Dijo Ojo de Halcón mientras cambiaba la configuración de sus flechas de aturdir a matar.  
Por otro lado, bien oculto en las sombras, Spider-Man veía a Ojo de Halcón pasar frente a él, notando la expresión de furia asesina en el rostro del Vengador, lo cual le hizo sentirse un poco preocupado, pues si bien Ojo de Halcón era de los Vengadores menos reconocidos, él estaba más que seguro que no era parte del equipo sólo porque sí.  
\- Bien, debo encontrar un lugar donde detransformarme y luego inventaré otra excusa para que mi tía May no me castigue por llegar tarde otra vez. - Dijo Peter para sí mismo. - Sólo que... ¿por qué demonios Ojo de Halcón intentó atraparme?  
\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Clint tú mismo luego de que Fury te interrogue? - Dijo una voz femenina con acento ruso, pocos momentos después de que el sentido arácnido de Spider-Man se activara.  
En ese momento, Spider-Man saltó de las sombras hacia arriba, logrando evadir una serie de disparos contra él con relativa facilidad, luego su sentido arácnido volvió a activarse y apenas si logró esquivar una flecha explosiva de parte de Ojo de Halcón.  
Ante la situación, Spider-Man se puso en posición de combate mientras encaraba a Ojo de Halcón y a una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo quien vestía un entallado traje de color negro, brazaletes de color dorado y un cinturón negro que tenía un reloj de arena rojo en la hebilla.  
\- Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar al insecto, Nat, pero yo lo ví primero, es mío. - Dijo Ojo de Halcón mientras preparaba varias flechas.  
\- No lo creo, Clint, el chico viene conmigo. - Espetó la Viuda Negra.  
\- Lo siento, pero el chico sólo irá a su casa, así que muévanse. - Espetó Spider-Man.  
\- Ni lo sueñes, niño, eres demasiado peligroso para que andes por ahí sin supervisión. - Espetaron la Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón al unísono.  
\- ¡¿Por qué todos creen que soy un niño?!  
\- ¡Cállate y ríndete, y puede que no te lastime! - Dijo Ojo de Halcón.  
\- Eso no lo creo...  
Con eso dicho, Spider-Man saltó hacia atrás mientras le disparaba varias bolas de telaraña a Ojo de Halcón y la Viuda Negra, haciendo que la espía y el Vengador rodaran en el suelo para esquivar el ataque del héroe arácnido.  
Mientras tanto, Spider-Man se lanzó al vacío desde la azotea del edificio y comenzó a balancearse lo más rápido que podía, en un intento de escapar de sus perseguidores.  
Por otro lado, Ojo de Halcón saltó del techo donde estaban y aterrizó sobre su motoneta voladora, luego la encendió y comenzó a perseguir a Spider-Man, mientras la Viuda Negra hacía lo mismo, usando sus artilugios de S.H.I.E.L.D. y sus habilidades acrobáticas para mantenerse cerca del Vengador y el vigilante.  
Mientras tanto, Spider-Man logró ganar bastante distancia entre él y sus perseguidores, lo cual hizo que el trepamuros soltara una carcajada de victoria, la cual fue rápidamente silenciada por un cosquilleo en su nuca. Reaccionando instintivamente a su Sentido Arácnido de nuevo, Spider-Man hizo un giro brusco en una esquina y esquivó una lluvia de flechas aturdidoras por parte de Ojo de Halcón, cosa que hizo que el chico tragara con dificultad.  
\- ¡¿No se supone que ese sujeto no tiene poderes y no debería ser tan peligroso?! - Espetó Spider-Man para sí mismo.  
De repente, Spider-Man sintió otro cosquilleo en su nuca, ésta vez mucho más doloroso, el cual lo instó a mirar al frente. Sin embargo, esta vez el joven vigilante de Queens no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar a la Viuda Negra, quien se abalanzó sobre él y lo derribó, haciéndolo caer sin gracia dentro de un contenedor de basura mientras ella aterrizaba ágilmente con una pirueta en el suelo.  
\- Eres bueno, niño, lo admito, pero no estás a nuestra altura. - Dijo la Viuda Negra mientras apuntaba sus aguijones al contenedor. - Ríndete y ya no te lastimaré más.  
Sin embargo, Spider-Man no respondió, el chico simplemente gruñó de frustración dentro del contenedor y comenzó a pensar en una forma de salir de ahí sin recibir disparos de los aguijones de la Viuda Negra.  
Por otro lado, la Viuda Negra se estaba impacientando, el chico era mucho más rudo de lo que ella hubiera creído y parecía ser lo suficientemente listo como para aprovechar sus ventajas en velocidad y agilidad para escapar de peleadores bastante más experimentados como ella y Clint.  
Y hablando de Clint, el arquero llegó al callejón donde estaban la Viuda y Spider-Man, luego saltó de su motoneta voladora y aterrizó con una acrobacia mientras tomaba su arco y una flecha aturdidora, la cual apuntó contra Natasha.  
\- ¿Qué crees que haces, Clint? - Preguntó Natasha.  
\- Tengo una misión, Nat, no es nada personal. - Dijo Clint.  
\- Esto es por lo que te hice durante el asunto de HYDRA, ¿no es así?  
\- Ok, lo admito, un poco, sí.  
\- Eres un cretino.  
\- Y tú una completa hipócrita.  
En ese momento, Spider-Man salió del contenedor de basura con un potente salto, al mismo tiempo que disparaba varias bolas de telaraña contra sus atacantes, logrando pegarlos al suelo, sólo que esta vez, la sustancia era mucho más viscosa y pegajosa que antes.  
Después de eso, el trepamuros se adhirió a una pared y se propulsó a la pared paralela, repitiendo el proceso hasta llegar a la azotea de un edificio, mientras la Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón forcejeaban con la telaraña que los mantenía unidos al suelo.  
Usando una flecha de ácido y un cuchillo de combate, Clint Barton y Natasha Romanov lograron liberarse de las ataduras que el joven vigilante les había puesto, luego procedieron a retomar la persecución, teniendo que valerse de las poco notorias líneas de telaraña que el chico iba dejando a su paso.  
Mientras tanto, Spider-Man estaba columpiándose lo más rápido que podía. Ya estaba muy nervioso, pues muy probablemente debido a su pequeño enfrentamiento con Ojo de Halcón y la Viuda Negra, su nombre ya estaba dentro de la lista de criminales tanto de S.H.I.E.L.D. como de los Vengadores, cosa con la cual, siendo el simple adolescente que era, podía asegurarse una celda dentro de cualquiera de las prisiones del mundo... o una tumba.  
Dentro de su mente, todo estaba en caos, pues mientras una parte de él le decía que huyera e intentara escapar de sus perseguidores, otras dos le decían que se detuviera y se entregara para no empeorar su situación, sólo que dichas partes no coincidían en a quién debía entregarse, si a Ojo de Halcón y los Vengadores o a la Viuda Negra y S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Mientras tanto, la Viuda Negra ya se había estado hartando de que el chico hubiera logrado eludirla y hacerla parecer una novata ya varias veces, y peor que eso, también había logrado escaparse de su antiguo compañero y actual Vengador, Ojo de Halcón; por lo cual, Natasha comenzó a pensar una forma de ralentizar el paso del adolescente o hacer que se distrajera lo suficiente para poder noquearlo y llevárselo, antes que Ojo de Halcón se le adelantara.  
Tras unos momentos, ella logró tener una idea, aunque iba contra todo lo que creía, pero ella sabía que el chico podría manejar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la Viuda Negra lanzó un par de de dispositivos hacia puntos estratégicos de un anuncio y éstos detonaron, derribando el anuncio y haciéndolo caer hacia los transeúntes de la ciudad.  
Poco antes de la detonación de los explosivos, Spider-Man sintió que su Sentido Arácnido se había activado, por lo que dio un giro acrobático en el aire para ver qué lo había alertado y soltó un gritito al ver estallar una valla publicitaria. Ante el hecho, Spider-Man y Ojo de Halcón abrieron los ojos de par en par y se apresuraron a intentar retener los escombros y salvar a las personas.  
Ojo de Halcón disparó varias flechas de captura y creó una red la cual retuvo parte de los escombros, mientras que Spider-Man tejió otra red, la cual detuvo casi todo el resto del escombro. Sin embargo, aún había civiles en peligro, por lo que Spider-Man cayó en picada y se lanzó hacia ellos, mientras Ojo de Halcón le disparó flechas explosivas a los escombros, volviéndolos menos que grava y polvo.  
Por otro lado, Spider-Man se balanceó con rapidez y logró sacar a un hombre que iba distraído con su celular del camino de una viga, luego lo soltó y saltó de regreso a donde caían los escombros. Usando sus telarañas, Spider-Man jaló a un grupo de adolescentes lejos de un montón de plástico y metal que los hubiera aplastado, y los dejó algo adoloridos por el tirón y la caída, pero a salvo. Finalmente, él corrió hacia una mujer, quien llevaba cargando a su hijo en brazos, y la tacleó fuera del peligro.  
Finalmente, Spider-Man se puso de pie y miró hacia atrás, notando que todos los demás civiles habían podido ponerse a salvo, pero su alivio fue reemplazado por sorpresa, la cual rápidamente se convirtió en una ira y frustración enormes cuando la mujer lo abofeteó para luego escupirle en la cara.  
\- ¡Aléjate de mí y de mi hijo, amenaza enmascarada! - Espetó la mujer antes de irse caminando con un aire de indignación. - ¡Seguramente todo esto es tu culpa!  
\- Sí, no tiene que agradecerme por salvar su vida y la de su hijo... - Suspiró Spider-Man mientras se limpiaba la cara.  
De repente, el sentido arácnido de Spider-Man se activó, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de sentir 20,000 voltios de electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo, haciendo que todo se volviera negro para él.  
Mientras algunas personas soltaban un gritito ahogado al ver al joven héroe caer al suelo inconsciente, una hermosa mujer de cabello anaranjado rojizo y con un entallado traje de color negro caminó desde los escombros hacia el adolescente.  
\- "Eres bueno, niño." - Dijo la Viuda Negra en ruso. - Pero yo soy mejor.  
Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiera inclinarse para levantar al chico, una flecha le dio en la espalda, dejándola inconsciente con 10,000 voltios de electricidad.  
\- Lo siento, Nat. - Dijo Ojo de Halcón mientras aterrizaba su motoneta voladora. - Pero aunque no me agrade el chico, no voy a dejar que S.H.I.E.L.D. le ponga las manos encima. Y sobre la flecha... esa me la debías por haber hecho que me encarcelaran en la Bóveda.  
Con eso dicho, el Vengador Arquero levantó a Spider-Man y la Viuda Negra, los colocó sobre su motoneta y se alejó volando en dirección hacia la Mansión de los Vengadores.


	19. Chapter 19

**LA VERDAD DUELE.**

* * *

 _(Evil-Note.- Hehehe, me encanta tomar a personajes bondadosos que no lastimarían a una mosca sin una razón y convertirlos en asesinos retorcidos, como Spider-Man y Ladybug. Como pueden adivinar, esto es una continuación del Archivo Secreto "Una gran tristeza conlleva gran oscuridad", esta historia tiene lugar aproximadamente un año después de que Peter Parker convence a Marinette Dupain-Cheng de vengarse de Hawk Moth. Espero que les guste este AU incluso más que antes)_

* * *

La vida había cambiado drásticamente para la mayoría de las personas en Nueva York y París.  
La antes elogiada Ladybug y el antes controvertido Spider-Man ahora eran un equipo, pero a diferencia de los héroes que habían llegado a conocer, Spider-Man y Ladybug eran completamente diferentes a la clase de gente que eran antes.  
Por ejemplo, Spider-Man ya no dejaba notas para la policía, donde se etiquetaba a sí mismo como "el amigable vecino Spider-Man", y el interminable buen humor de Ladybug resultó haber desaparecido para siempre.  
Pero el cambio más radical que sufrieron fue que comenzaron a actuar de una manera que recordaba al controversialmente útil Punisher, ya que cada vez más criminales eran encontrados muertos, estrangulados, colgados, golpeados hasta la médula, con la cabeza torcida o simplemente lanzados desde la parte superior de los edificios.  
Sí, Spider-Man y Ladybug ya no eran los superhéroes despreocupados que tenían la regla de no matar a nadie, sin importar cuán retorcido fuera el delincuente. Ahora eran un par de brutales asesinos que no mostraban ningún remordimiento por sus acciones, pero que aún tenían un código moral de mantener a salvo a los inocentes.  
Y como tales, ahora estaban en las listas de los más buscados de todos los cuerpos de policía, milicias, agencias y grupos de superhéroes del mundo, incluido un pequeño grupo que se había formado poco después del primer asesinato de Ladybug.  
Dicho grupo se formó específicamente para poner fin al reinado de terror de Spider-Man y Ladybug, por cualquier medio que fuera necesario, incluso si los miembros de dicho grupo eran sólo un grupo de adolescentes, que resultaban ser viejos conocidos del dúo asesino.  
Los miembros de dicho grupo no eran otros que Alya Césaire, la mejor amiga de Marinette, quien ahora se llamaba Rena Rouge; Adrien Agreste, conocido como Chat Noir, el antiguo compañero de Ladybug en la lucha contra el crimen; y Harry Osborn, el mejor amigo de Peter Parker, quien estaba usando una armadura de batalla que su padre había diseñado y que él había apodado "American Son".  
Lamentablemente, como sólo eran niños y no podían concentrarse en entrenar tanto como lo hicieron Spider-Man y Ladybug, los antihéroes en trajes anteriormente rojos ganaron casi todos los encuentros.  
Tampoco ayudó que dos meses después de su primer ataque, Ladybug y Spider-Man obtuvieron una suerte de mejora para sus poderes, en la forma de dos criaturas simbióticas que encontraron en un laboratorio clandestino ligado a OsCorp. Dichos simbiontes no sólo cambiaron sus trajes, sino que también los hicieron más fuertes, más rápidos, más inteligentes y mucho más violentos y despiadados.  
Tanto que la primera víctima de Ladybug fue su antigua compañera de clase y ex-rival, Chloé Bourgeois, a quien mató frente a todos en el Colegio François Dupont después de que la chica rubia hiciera llorar a su asustadiza excompañera de clase, Mylène Haprèle.  
De todos modos, ahora las cosas habían resultado para peor, ya que no solo Chat Noir todavía pensaba que aún había bondad en Ladybug y se negaba a lastimarla de alguna manera, creyendo que todo era culpa de Spider-Man, sino que también estaban ahora fuertemente envueltos en telarañas negras, junto a sus compañeros de equipo, todos ellos sin poderes y acostados en el piso de la habitación principal de la Mansión Agreste, con Ladybug mirándolos con una expresión aburrida y molesta.  
\- ¡Por favor, Ladybug! - Chat Noir suplicó mientras luchaba con la telaraña que lo estaba reteniendo. - ¡Ésta no eres tú! ¡Son el traje y Spider-Man! ¡Ellos te hicieron volverte malvada! ¡Pero aún puedes volver a ser quien realmente eres, todavía hay bondad en tí!  
\- ¡Ja! ¿Volver a ser la puñetera debilucha que conocías? De ninguna jodida manera, Gatito. - Ladybug rió maliciosamente. - Y aunque tienes razón sobre el traje y Spidey, déjame decirte, no estaría aquí si no quisiera, me encanta la nueva yo, ¡y no voy a volver a ser la debilucha que jodió toda su vida sólo porque tenía demasiado miedo de hacer lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio!  
\- Palabras más ciertas nunca fueron dichas, mi Bello Bicho. - Spider-Man rió entre dientes mientras entraba en la habitación, arrastrando a dos hombres envueltos en capullos de telaraña detrás de él. - ¿Podrías darme una mano aquí?  
\- Me dejaste aquí esperando diez minutos, hazlo tú mismo.  
\- Muy amable de tu parte, Ladybug... Estoy feliz de tenerte como mi protegida y mi chica...  
\- Deberías y lo estás, no lo niegues. - La chica pelinegra rió entre dientes mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
\- Eso es cierto... De todos modos, espero que no les importe mi tardanza, es sólo que nuestros últimos invitados fueron un poco difíciles de tratar.  
\- ¡Una vez que salga de esta telaraña, ¡te arrepentirás de haber nacido, Spider-Man! - Dijo Harry mientras intentaba romper la telaraña.  
\- Sí, sí, lo sé, pero estoy bastante seguro de que cambiarás de opinión una vez que te muestre lo que te iba a mostrar.  
Dicho esto, Spider-Man disparó dos líneas de telaraña al techo y colgó los capullos delante de los héroes, dejándolos ver las maltratadas figuras de Gabriel Agreste y Norman Osborn.  
\- Te dije que era Agreste, Spidey. - Ladybug rió entre dientes.  
\- Shush, cariño, deja que esto entre en sus mentes... - Dijo Spider-Man con una expresión severa.  
\- ¡VOY MATARTE POR ESTO, SPIDER-MAN! - Rugieron Harry y Adrien mientras luchaban con más fuerza con sus ataduras.  
\- Y pensar que estaba enamorada de ese rubio con complejo de papi... - Ladybug suspiró.  
\- Oye, todos hacemos malas elecciones a veces. - Spider-Man se encogió de hombros.  
\- Sí, ¡como pensar que ustedes dos eran héroes! - Dijo Alya bruscamente.  
\- Cierto, no somos héroes, no somos idiotas engañados que piensan que la escoria merece ser tratada como personas. Como sea, ¿podrías quedarte callada mientras le muestro a Adrien y a Harry algo importante? No me gustaría tener que usar mi telaraña para eso.  
\- Sea lo que sea, apuesto a que es una mentira, un truco o una completa mierda...  
\- Ladybug, por favor mantenla en silencio mientras despierto a nuestros invitados de honor. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras ponía cada una de sus manos sobre Norman y Gabriel. - ¡Mordedura!  
Al mismo tiempo que la boca de Alya era cubierta con un poco de cinta, una poderosa descarga de energía atravesó los cuerpos de Gabriel y Norman, haciendo que abrieran los ojos y gritaran en agonía, cosa que enojó más a American Son y Chat Noir.  
\- Perdón por esto, Rena, pero Spidey tiene razón, esto es importante y debes callarte, es un asunto familiar, después de todo. - Dijo Ladybug mientras Rena Rouge intentaba incendiarla espontáneamente con una mirada furiosa.  
\- Gracias, Lovely-bug, ahora, Normie, Gabe, qué amable de su parte que se nos unan para esta pequeña reunión. - Dijo Spider-Man. - Perdón por atarlos y por el rudo despertar, pero no quiero que escapen y si no me equivoco, sus trajes sólo se lavan en seco.  
\- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros, criminal? - Preguntó Norman.  
\- ¿Yo? Bueno, yo quiero venganza, pero eso es tan importante como lo que quiere Rena Rouge, que por cierto y sin ánimo de ofender, es totalmente irrelevante. - Dijo Spider-Man despreocupadamente. - Lo que realmente importa es lo que quieren mi Prodigiosa Lovely-Bug, el Astuto Chat Noir y el Heróico American Son.  
\- ¿Por qué? - Espetó Gabriel.  
\- Fácil, quieren venganza y la verdad.  
\- No podría haberlo dicho mejor... - Siseó Ladybug.  
\- ¿Pero por qué nosotros? ¿Qué tenemos que ver con todo esto? - Preguntó Gabriel.  
\- ¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Realmente van a jugar la carta de la inocencia?  
\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? - Preguntó Norman.  
\- Se acabó, voy a matarlos...  
\- No tan rápido. - Spider-Man espetó mientras disparaba una telaraña a su pie. - Adrien y Harry necesitan saber la verdad antes de sus inevitables muertes.  
\- ¡Me prometiste que podía matar a Agreste!  
\- Y lo harás, pero primero, la revelación.  
\- Lo que sea que ustedes dos estén planeando, nunca va a funcionar, ¡sabemos que mentirán! - Dijo Adrien bruscamente.  
\- ¿Estás realmente seguro de que somos los mentirosos aquí? - Preguntó Spider-Man. - Nosotros somos los que admitimos ser asesinos, los que siempre hablamos con la verdad, los que nunca esconden nada...  
\- Si eso fuera cierto, ¡sus identidades serían conocidas por todos! - Espetó Harry. - Si eso fuera cierto, hubieran mostrado sus rostros reales para que todos puedan saber quién mierda son los psicópatas detrás de sus máscaras.  
\- Lo descubrirán pronto, después de todo, mi tiempo se está acabando. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras mostraba su Miraculous a los héroes, dejándoles ver que dos de las patas de la araña parpadeaban y desaparecían.  
\- Pero Spidey... - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Tendremos que desenmascararnos una vez que esto termine, Lovely-Bug, es lo mejor. Pero primero, vamos a desenmascarar a estos dos asesinos mentirosos.  
Dicho esto, Spider-Man afiló las puntas de sus dedos y cortó los capullos, dejando que los dos hombres cayeran al suelo. Después de eso, Spider-Man amarró sus piernas y brazos con su telaraña, y luego empujó a ambos frente a sus respectivos hijos con una patada.  
\- ¡No te preocupes, papá! - Espetaron American Son y Chat Noir. - ¡Los sacaremos de esto! ¡Los salvaremos!  
\- Oh, créeme, te arrepentirás de tus palabras en unos cincuenta segundos. - Spider-Man rió entre dientes. - Ahora, te estarás preguntando "¿Qué demonios están haciendo esos dos desgraciados con mi papá?" Bueno, es gracioso, puesto que debido a que sus queridos padres jodieron nuestras vidas, mataron a los padres de Ladybug y a mi tía y tío.  
\- ¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?! - Preguntó Harry.  
\- Me refiero a esto, mi querido y viejo amigo...  
Dicho esto, el último par de patas de la araña del Miraculous de Spider-Man desapareció, luego su traje negro brilló con una luz intensa y después de que la luz se apagó, Harry soltó un fuerte grito ahogado mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos debido a una completa conmoción y horror.  
Justo donde había estado Spider-Man, Harry encontró a su sonriente mejor amigo quien había estado desaparecido durante un año entero. Y no podía creerlo, Peter Parker, el nerd que era amable, amigable y que nunca haría daño a una mosca, era el despiadado hijo de puta que había hecho que él, Adrien y Alya pasaran por un infierno.  
Peter Parker era Spider-Man.  
\- Esto no puede ser... - Dijo Harry mientras derramaba una lágrima.  
\- ¿Qué no puede ser? - Preguntó Peter. - Que sólo porque era un jodido debilucho, no podría convertirme en alguien que hace lo que debe hacerse para asegurarme de que los hijos de perra como tu padre ya no puedan lastimar a nadie más.  
\- ¡Yo confié en ti! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo!  
\- Y todavía lo soy, es por eso que aún no he matado a tu padre, porque mereces saber el tipo de bastardo que es. Mira las muñecas de su camisa.  
\- ¿Por qué habría de?  
\- Porque si no lo haces, tendré que obligarte a mirarlas.  
\- Hazlo, entonces... ya me has traicionado... ya no puedes hacerme más daño...  
\- Tu amigo es un marica llorón... - Espetó Ladybug.  
\- Ladybug, eso no fue amable. - Espetó Peter. - Ahora, Harry, ¡cierra la boca sobre asuntos que no puedes entender y solo fija tu puta mirada en las estúpidas joyas en las muñecas de tu padre!  
\- Lenguaje, Spidey...  
\- ¡Marinette!  
\- ¡¿Marinette?! - Preguntó Adrien en estado de shock.  
\- El gato salió de la bolsa, supongo. - Suspiró Ladybug mientras se detransformaba, sorprendiendo a Alya y Adrien mostrándoles que ella era su vieja amiga.  
\- Eso está hecho, así que es hora de quitarle también las máscaras a estos pendejos. - Dijo Spider-Man mientras se agachaba para agarrar las muñecas de Norman. - Ahora, Harry, ¿qué ves aquí?  
\- ¡Sólo un bastardo mentiroso que traicionó mi amistad y corrompió la memoria de Gwen al convertirse en un criminal! - Espetó Harry.  
\- Ok, estoy empezando a cansarme de tu acto de imbécil chillón, así que o paras con esa mierda o tendré que hacerte daño. Ahora, ¿qué ves en las muñecas de tu padre?  
\- Nada.  
\- Las muñecas de sus mangas, Harry, hay algo que tienes que ver.  
\- Sus mancuernillas, pero ¿qué hay con ellas, traidor?  
\- Ah, una pregunta excelente, verás, ellas son un Miraculous, como el anillo de Adrien, el collar de Alya, los aretes de Marinette, mi brazalete y el broche de Gabe.  
\- ¡Estás mintiendo! - Dijo Adrien bruscamente. - ¡Mi padre no tiene un Miraculous!  
\- ¡Tampoco el mío! - Dijo Harry enojado.  
\- ¿Eso creen? - Rió Marinette entre dientes. - Tikki, Leopardon, vayan por ellos.  
Dos borrones oscuros salieron volando de las chaquetas de Marinette y Peter, directamente hacia las ropas de Norman y Gabriel, luego se escucharon algunos ruidos y, momentos después, dos pequeñas criaturas de colores oscuros, una que parecía una mariquita morada con motas azul oscuro y la otra similar a una araña negra con un brillante adorno azul oscuro en su cabeza y dos marcas similares a telarañas de color blanco en sus piernas, salieron volando de los sacos de los hombres de negocios, cada uno con una criatura de tamaño similar a ellos, pero éstas últimas eran una que parecía una polilla de color púrpura claro y la otra parecía un pequeño duende con piel verde y un sombrero morado.  
Y tan pronto como los cuatro seres estuvieron a la vista, Peter y Marinette sonrieron al ver el shock en las caras de Adrien y Harry.  
\- Hola, Coffee, Nooroo... - Peter sonrió.  
\- Estábamos ansiosos por conocerlos. - Marinette rió entre dientes.  
\- ¡Adrien, tienes que confiar en mí! - Espetó Gabriel en desesperación. - ¡Esto es todo un truco! ¡Nunca había...!  
\- ¡Cállate, maldito bastardo! - Ordenó Marinette mientras rompía una de las costillas de Gabriel con una patada. - ¡Demuestra que tienes bolas y dile a tu hijo, también conocido como Chat Noir, que mataste a mis padres justo en frente de mí solo para quebrar mi espíritu por tratar de detener los planes egoístas que tenías!  
\- Tú también, Osborn... - Siseó Peter. - Dile a Harry que mataste a mi tía y a Gwen porque sabías que eso me lastimaría como ninguna otra cosa. Dile que el traje que está usando fue creado para convencerlo de unirse a tus planes. ¡Dile el tipo de psicópata que realmente eres!  
\- ¡Yo nunca hice nada! - Replicó Norman.  
\- Leopardon, Tikki, llévense a Nooroo y Coffee de aquí, lidiaremos con ellos más tarde.  
\- Bien, pero me deben una tonelada de chocolate. - Espetó la criatua similar a una araña.  
\- En serio no puedo creer que nunca intentaste nada contra Hawk Moth, Nooroo... - Dijo la criatura similar a una mariquita mientras ella y Leopardon se alejaban.  
\- Ahora, Osborn, Agreste, ¡revélense! - Demandó Marinette.  
\- ¡Soy inocente! - Espetó Gabriel.  
\- Soy un respetable hombre de negocios... - Dijo Norman.  
\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Eres un asesino y un criminal! - Gritó Peter. - ¡Mataste a Gwen, mataste a mi tía May, mataste al Capitán Stacy, creaste a villanos como el Doctor Octopus y Electro, causaste la Nación Duende, jugaste con la vida de tu propio hijo, incluso mataste a tu esposa!  
\- ¡BIEN! - Norman gritó de repente. - ¡YO HICE TODAS ESAS COSAS! ¡Maté a tu querida y vieja tía, y a tu linda y pequeña novia! ¡Causé estragos en toda Nueva York sin una sola duda! ¡Construí un imperio criminal! ¡Intenté matar al puto Tony Stark! ¡Intenté deshacerme de los Vengadores! ¡Pero siempre te metiste en mi maldito camino! ¡TÚ! ¡Nada más que un mocoso! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar vivo después de todo este tiempo?!  
\- Eso es simple. - Peter sonrió. - Soy mucho más de lo que nunca serás, Osborn. Más inteligente, más rápido, más ágil, más fuerte y mucho más atractivo.  
Peter sonrió y pisoteó duramente la espalda de Norman, luego se volvió hacia Harry y Adrien, quienes estaban derramando lágrimas de dolor y sorpresa. Una mirada que él conocía muy bien, lo había visto varias veces antes, en sí mismo, en Marinette y en varios niños cuyos padres fueron asesinados por la basura que él y Ladybug asesinaban a diario.  
Por otro lado, Marinette solo parecía impaciente y Alya estaba completamente conmocionada, Peter sólo podía adivinar que todo lo que había pasado era demasiado para que ella lo procesara.  
\- Ustedes tomen unos minutos mientras yo arreglo todo lo demás. - Dijo Peter mientras se daba la vuelta. - Telarañas.  
Casi de inmediato, Peter fue envuelto por una luz cegadora que le devolvió su traje negro, luego el asesino con temática de araña le sonrió a Norman y disparó un par de líneas de telaraña a uno de los guanteletes de la armadura de Harry y al anillo de Adrien, luego dejó caer ambos frente a sus respectivos dueños. Después de eso, Spider-Man cortó las restricciones de Harry y Adrien y les sonrió.  
\- Ustedes dos son libres de irse ahora, sin embargo, estoy 99% seguro de que no van a salir de este lugar hasta que arreglen un par de cosas con sus viejos, así que solo puedo decir que pueden hacer lo que quieran ahora. - Spider-Man se encogió de hombros.  
Casi de inmediato, Harry agarró el guantelete y se lo puso, luego apuntó el bláster repulsor en su palma hacia Spider-Man mientras lloraba lágrimas de frustración. Pero en lugar de reaccionar, Spider-Man simplemente sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.  
\- ¿Realmente vas a dispararme? - Spider-Man rió entre dientes. - Vamos, Harry, ambos sabemos que no lo harás. Después de todo, no fui yo el que jugó con tu vida, el que te usó como si fueras una especie de marioneta... el que convirtió tu vida, mi vida y las vidas de al menos la mitad de Nueva York en un infierno. Y, sobre todo, no soy quien mató a nuestra amiga Gwen.  
\- Yo... - Harry tartamudeó mientras apretaba los dientes. - No...  
Dicho eso, Harry cambió su objetivo hacia su propio padre, quien inmediatamente lo miró con rabia.  
\- ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo, Harold? - Gruñó Norman.  
\- Cállate, padre... - Ladró Harry mientras cargaba una ráfaga repulsora. - Pero si quieres saber... estoy haciendo lo que siempre has querido que haga... ser un hombre y hacer lo que sea necesario para lograr mis objetivos.  
\- Harry, ¡te prohíbo que...!  
\- ¡CIERRA EL HOCICO! - Gritó Harry mientras pateaba a su padre en la cara. - No puedes prohibirme nada, nunca más... No soy un niño... Ya no soy tu marioneta y ya no hay hilos atándome...  
\- Harry, no te atrevas...  
Antes de que Norman pudiera terminar su frase, Harry disparó una ráfaga repulsora a la espalda de su padre, luego rugió enojado y se lanzó sobre él para darle una patada en la cara, después de eso hizo que su padre rodara sobre su espalda y comenzó un golpearlo con tanta fuerza como pudo con el guantelete de su traje, desfigurando fácilmente su cara.  
Después de que la cara de Norman quedó completamente irreconocible y que Harry ya no pudo sentir su respiración, el chico disparó una ráfaga poderosa que hizo pedazos la cabeza de su padre, salpicando pedazos de su cráneo y restos calcinados de masa cerebral, sangre, piel y cabello por todo el lugar, luego se alejó unos pasos del cadáver de su padre, cayó de rodillas y miró hacia el suelo mientras Spider-Man se acercaba a él y se arrodillaba para abrazar a su viejo amigo.  
\- Lamento todo lo que tuve que hacerte pasar... - Dijo Peter.  
\- No... era necesario... - Harry sollozó.  
\- Realmente lo fue... - Siseó Adrien mientras se ponía su anillo, haciendo que Plaga reapareciera. - Dime, padre... ¿qué más me has ocultado?  
\- Eso es fácil, Ricitos de Oro. - Dijo Marinette mientras alimentaba a su kwami. - Trató de obligar a tu madre a dejar de usar su Miraculous, lo que eventualmente lo llevó a su prematura muerte, mató al dueño real del Miraculous de Moth y lo usó para causar estragos como Hawk Moth, lo que incluye el usar a casi todos en París como marionetas, incluso a nuestros amigos y familiares, y lo más importante, matar a mis padres.  
Adrien gruñó y luego miró a su padre, mostrando un profundo odio cuando las palabras de Marinette se hundieron en su mente. Después de eso, el héroe rubio apretó los puños y gruñó:  
\- Las garras...  
Adrien se vio envuelto por un destello de luz cegadora, después de lo cual se paró frente a su padre con su traje de Chat Noir, girando su vara con una mano y una mirada asesina que hizo que Gabriel se encogiera de miedo.  
\- Por favor, Adrien! ¡Tienes que entender! ¡Y-yo solo hice esas cosas porque ...! - tartamudeó Gabriel.  
\- ¡CÁLLATE! - Rugió Chat Noir. - No me importan tus razones, padre... No solo trataste activamente de matarme sino que también arruinaste la vida de Marinette, pusiste en riesgo a todo París, me mentiste y controlaste hasta la más mínima parte de mi vida hasta el momento, menospreciaste a los demás y, lo peor de todo, destruiste a nuestra familia...  
\- Solo quería lo mejor para...  
\- ¡DIJE QUE CERRARAS LA PUTA BOCA! - Rugió Chat Noir aún más enojado mientras golpeaba la cara de su padre con su vara. - Como estaba diciendo, no eres más que un cobarde, un criminal y un imbécil... Como tal, deberías ser exterminado para que ya no puedas lastimar a nadie, nunca más...  
En ese segundo, Gabriel comenzó a forcejear con sus ataduras, intentando romperlas sin fruto alguno mientras Spider-Man y Ladybug se reían de sus patéticos intentos de salvar su miserable vida.  
\- Pero no te mataré. - Adrien declaró mientras suspiraba.  
\- ¿T-tú no...? - tartamudeó Gabriel.  
\- No.  
\- ¡Gracias! ¡Yo... te juro que te compensaré de alguna manera! ¡A todos ustedes...!  
\- Detente. Cuando dije que no iba a matarte, fue porque a diferencia de ti, yo no mato a mi familia. - Espetó Chat Noir. - Entonces, sí, yo no voy a matarte... Ella sí.  
Dicho esto, Chat Noir hizo un gesto a Marinette y se alejó mientras la exdiseñadora se tronaba los nudillos y sonreía maliciosamente al aterrado hombre de negocios, dando pasos lentos y cortos para acercarse a él.  
Gabriel gritó aterrorizado al ver el ardiente odio infernal que la mirada de Marinette ponía sobre él, luego trató de rodar por el suelo para alejarse lo más posible de la chica asesina, solo para que ésta última se abalanzara sobre él y quebrara otra de sus costillas con una poderosa patada.  
\- La venganza está tan subestimada... SE. SIENTE. ¡INCREÍBLE! - Gritó Marinette en éxtasis mientras puntuaba las últimas tres palabras con una patada en las costillas de Gabriel. - Una vez dijiste que era débil, y aunque tenías razón, ya no soy la chica a la que te enfrentaste...  
\- P-por favor... - Murmuró Gabriel mientras sangraba internamente.  
\- ¿Ya suplicas por tu patética vida? Eso es triste, ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de quebrarte.  
Dicho esto, Marinette levantó a Gabriel sin esfuerzo y lo estrelló contra una mesa, rompiendo el objeto por la mitad, así como un par de huesos de Gabriel.  
Entonces la asesina lo agarró del cabello y lo arrojó contra una columna, dislocándole los hombros y haciéndolo gritar en agonía.  
\- Es increíble, ¿no? - Spider-Man se rió entre dientes. - Los simbiontes aún funcionan, incluso si estamos detransformados. Apuesto a que en el estado actual de Marinette, ella podría fácilmente patearle el culo al Capitán América.  
\- ¡Diablos, sí, podría! - Dijo bruscamente Marinette mientras caminaba hacia Gabriel. - Ahora, estúpido gusano, ¿quién es el niño débil? ¿Te arrepientes de haberme cruzado alguna vez? Apuesto a que sí, es una pena que no puedas hacer nada al respecto.  
\- ¡P-por favor! ¡Te lo ruego!... ¡Déjame vivir! - Espetó Gabriel en desesperación.  
\- Después de todo lo que has hecho, ¿aún te atreves a suplicar misericordia cuando no mostraste a nadie tal cosa? - Soltó Alya de repente mientras Adrien la liberaba. - Chat Noir tiene razón... No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero... Mátalo, Marinette.  
\- Ok, eso me sorprende, ¿por qué me apoyas ahora? - Preguntó Marinette.  
\- Tu yo actual no es culpa de nadie, sino suya, él te convirtió en esto, mató a tu familia, me usó a mí y a la mitad de París como marionetas, destruyó varias partes de la ciudad... Ya es hora de que el karma lo alcance.  
\- Lo mismo aplica para mi padre, este es el resultado de sus acciones. - Dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia su armadura. - Deshazte de ese hijo de puta.  
Marinette sonrió aún más, luego se volvió hacia la masa sangrienta y vapuleada que era Gabriel Agreste y lo levantó nuevamente, sólo que esta vez, ella golpeó su espalda contra su rodilla, doblando su columna vertebral en un ángulo antinatural que hizo que sus piernas quedaran completamente inútiles. Después de dejar que Gabriel cayera al suelo, Marinette se transformó en Ladybug y se puso en cuclillas para mirarlo con una sonrisa trastornada.  
\- Ahora entiendes el ENORME error que cometiste cuando tocaste a mi familia. - Ladybug sonrió. - De todos modos, tu sufrimiento terminará pronto, pero primero, quiero jugar contigo un poco más.  
Dicho eso, Ladybug tomó su yoyo y lo envolvió alrededor del cuello de Gabriel para colgarlo del techo otra vez, luego mientras se retorcía como un pez que había sido sacado del agua, Ladybug comenzó a usarlo como saco de boxeo, disfrutando de la sensación de las costillas que le quedaban partiéndose por la mitad y de lo fácil que podía convertir su carne en una pulpa sanguinolenta.  
Después de 20 segundos insoportables, Ladybug soltó a Gabriel y miró su obra, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras lo escuchaba llorar y suplicar.  
\- ¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó Ladybug mientras se inclinaba para escuchar los ruegos de Gabriel.  
\- S-sólo... m-mátame... p-por favor... - Dijo Gabriel mientras trataba de respirar.  
\- Haz lo que él dice, Mari. - Dijo Spider-Man. - No porque te lo ruegue, sino porque lo has hecho, estás a mano.  
\- ¡No! ¡Merece ser torturado hasta la muerte!  
\- Por favor, Marinette... Dijiste que lo querías muerto y pagar por lo que hizo. Le quitaste a su hijo, eso es lo único que realmente le importaba. - Dijo Alya.  
\- En realidad no, Alya... - Suspiró Adrien.  
\- ¡¿Lo ves?! No voy a matarlo todavía, tiene que sufrir aún más...  
\- ¡Marinette! - Espetó Spider-Man. - Hemos pasado por esto antes, si nos dejamos cegar por la ira, no seremos diferentes de ellos.  
Marinette dejó escapar un rugido frustrado, lo que hizo que mirara a Spider-Man, quien la fulminaba con la mirada. Luego suspiró y miró a Gabriel, quien respiraba pesadamente. Entonces ella suspiró y se arrodilló junto a él, agarró su cabeza y la retorció por completo, pero como no estaba satisfecha con su venganza, tiró de la cabeza de Gabriel y la arrancó de cuajo.  
Mientras la sangre de Gabriel Agreste creaba un charco en el piso, Marinette dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y sonrió.  
\- Ya está hecho... - Susurró Marinette.  
\- Realmente no. - Dijo Peter mientras se quitaba la máscara.  
\- En efecto... - Dijo Harry mientras llamaba el resto de su armadura con su mano.  
\- Hay toneladas de otros criminales como estos dos. Deben ser detenidos. - Dijo Chat Noir mientras caminaba hacia Spider-Man. - Por favor... guíanos a través del camino que tú y Ladybug tomaron...  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ricitos de Oro? - Preguntó Ladybug.  
\- Lo que quiere decir es que en nuestros esfuerzos por ser héroes, nunca nos dimos cuenta de que dos psicópatas estaban justo frente a nosotros. - Dijo Alya mientras tomaba su Miraculous. - Ustedes dos no fueron engañados como nosotros, queremos aprender el verdadero camino hacia la justicia.  
\- Los Vengadores, los X-Men, los 4 Fantásticos... no son una solución, son apenas son un bálsamo calmante. - Dijo Harry mientras su máscara bajaba sobre su cara. - Ustedes dos son como un medicamento con un sabor horrible. Es difícil de tragar, pero cura la enfermedad.  
\- La verdadera forma de detener psicópatas como mi padre y Norman Osborn es simplemente deshacerse de ellos, porque no cambiarán, siempre serán la escoria que siempre han sido. - Dijo Chat Noir.  
\- Todos se dan cuenta de que una vez que tomen este camino, nunca lo dejarán, ¿verdad? - Dijo Spider-Man. - Esto no es un juego, esto no es un paseo por el parque. Aunque Ladybug y yo tuvimos una larga racha de victorias, también tuvimos una serie de derrotas, y no solo eso, estuvimos muy cerca de la muerte en varias ocasiones.  
\- Nos damos cuenta de eso, y correremos el riesgo. - Alya espetó mientras apretaba los puños. - ¡Trixx, orejas!  
En ese segundo, Alya se vio envuelta por una luz cegadora que convirtió su ropa en su atuendo de Rena Rouge. Luego ella, Chat Noir y American Son se arrodillaron frente a Spider-Man y Ladybug con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha.  
\- Por favor, muéstrennos el verdadero camino hacia la justicia y la paz. - Dijo el trío.  
\- Levántense y paren esa mierda de caballero... - Espetó Spider-Man.  
\- La primera regla es: No son subordinados, ninguno de nosotros lo es, somos iguales. - Dijo Ladybug.  
\- Segunda regla: Si lastiman a un inocente a propósito sin tener una buena razón para hacerlo, como salvar la vida de alguien, considérense muertos porque Ladybug y yo los mataremos.  
\- Tercera regla: Los delincuentes no merecen piedad, pase lo que pase. Si descubrimos, y descubriremos, que dejaron que un criminal viviera, también podrían matarse porque lo que le hice a Gabriel Agreste parecerán caricias en comparación con lo que le haré a ese traidor.  
\- Cuarta regla: Si algún "héroe" intenta impedir que maten alguna escoria, él o ella será un traidor a la justicia, por lo que merece el mismo trato que los criminales a los que están ayudando.  
\- Quinta regla: Si nos traicionan, están muertos, incluso si morimos antes.  
\- Sexta regla: Si no pueden vencer a alguien, pidan apoyo, no sean tan estúpidos como para tratar de impresionarnos. No sirven si están muertos.  
\- Séptima y última regla: Todo lo que decimos es una orden, por ejemplo, si les decimos que se retiren, o lo hacen o los golpearemos hasta que lo hagan. Sin embargo, esta regla se detendrá una vez que se complete su entrenamiento. - Dijo Ladybug. - Y como regla de extra para nuestro querido Chaton; Spidey es mi novio, así que no me coquetees a partir de ahora, Chat Noir.  
\- Lo entiendo. - Chat Noir suspiró.  
\- Bien entonces, Rena, ¿todavía tienes tu viejo Ladyblog? - Preguntó Spider-Man.  
\- Sí, pero está lleno de insultos contra ustedes dos. - Admitió Rena Rouge.  
\- Lo supuse, bueno, ¿quieres usarlo para algo útil?  
\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? - Preguntó American Son.  
\- Un anuncio y algunas revelaciones, pero no se preocupen, nadie fuera de estos muros conocerá nuestras identidades... además de los que ya las conocen...  
\- Entonces... ¿qué vamos a hacer después de eso? - Preguntó Chat Noir.  
\- Bueno, Kingpin sigue haciendo cosas malas en muchos barrios de Nueva York, el Doctor Octopus sigue libre y hay varias cosas sucediendo en algunas ciudades aquí y allá. - Dijo Ladybug. - Entonces, ¿quién quiere enseñarle a los malos una verdadera lección?


	20. Chapter 20

**LOS HÉROES MÁS PODEROSOS DEL PLANETA.**

* * *

 _(Una hora después de "La araña, la viuda y el halcón")_

* * *

Peter Parker se despertó con un dolor de cabeza.

No era muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para incomodarlo y hacerlo gemir de dolor.

Poco a poco, el héroe fue abriendo los ojos, notando que había una lámpara encendida sobre él, la cual iba bajando su intensidad comforme abría sus ojos, como si estuviera programada para no dañar sus ojos.

Una vez que su vista se acostumbró a la tenue luz proveniente de la lámpara, el adolescente pudo notar que estaba en una especie de sala llena de computadoras, pantallas y otros aparatos. Sin embargo, lo más alarmante de todo era que dentro de la sala también estaban el Capitán América, Iron Man, la Avispa, Ojo de Halcón, la Viuda Negra, Hulk, Pantera Negra, el Hombre Hormiga y Thor, el grupo de héroes mejor conocido como los Vengadores.

\- Las lecturas de su ADN son confusas. - Dijo el Hombre Hormiga. - No es un mutante, ni siquiera es un mutado... Al menos no uno común.

\- Vaya que es joven. - Dijo la Avispa. - Y es increíble que él los haya dejado a tí y a Natasha en ridículo, Clint.

\- Cupido siempre ha sido un debilucho. - Rió Hulk entre dientes.

\- Cállate, Dientes Verdes. - Espetó Ojo de Halcón. - Aunque debo reconocer que el chico es bueno, lo hubiera atrapado eventualmente.

\- Es probable que no, según los escaneos, Spider-Man tiene una resistencia física incluso mayor que la del Capitán América. Aún en tu motoneta, él hubiera podido escaparse de tí.

Siendo guiado por su instinto, Spider-Man se levantó de un salto y se adhirió al techo, atrayendo la atención de todos los Vengadores, quienes inmediatamente se pusieron en posición de combate para contener al portador del Brazalete de la Araña.

\- Tranquilo, hijo. - Dijo el Capitán América mientras mantenía la guardia en alto. - No vamos a hacerte daño.

\- Sólo queremos hacerte unas preguntas. - Dijo Iron Man.

\- Aunque si prefieres pelear, con gusto aceptaré el desafío. - Dijo Thor mientras levantaba su martillo.

\- No quiero pelear. - Dijo Spider-Man. - Sólo quiero irme a casa.

\- Lo harás en cuanto sepamos quién eres y qué es lo que realmente eres. - Dijo Iron Man con severidad. - Por alguna razón, ni Hulk pudo quitarte la máscara.

\- Ya te lo había dicho, Tony, es porque sus poderes vienen de una fuente mágica. - Dijo Pantera Negra. - Para ser precisos, provienen de su brazalete.

En ese momento, Spider-Man miró su muñeca izquierda y se preocupó bastante, pues Madame Web le había advertido que su identidad no debía ser revelada, ni mucho menos la existencia de los Miraculous, lo cual ya era difícil con los héroes de Francia y su enemigo, quienes hablaban de los Miraculous a los cuatro vientos sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- ¿Qué clase de magia está usando, T'Challa? - Preguntó Thor.

\- No estoy seguro, pero he oído y leído historias acerca de joyas místicas que han existido desde incluso antes que el Manto de la Pantera Negra, las cuales otorgaban diversos poderes de animales a sus portadores. - Dijo T'Challa. - Si no me equivoco, las llamaban Miraculous.

"Carajo..." Pensó Spider-Man.

\- Sea lo que sea, baja de ahí, niño, o te derribaré de nuevo. - Dijo la Viuda Negra.

\- Natasha, cállate. - Dijo la Avispa antes de encogerse y volar hacia Spider-Man. - Tranquilo, nadie te hará nada, yo te cubro la espalda.

\- No puedo quedarme... mi tía debe estar preocupada por mí. - Susurró Spider-Man.

\- Ya planeé una coartada para tí, chico. - Dijo la voz del Hombre Hormiga mientras volaba junto a la Avispa. - Bajemos al suelo y conversemos como gente civilizada.

\- O si te hace sentir más cómodo, podemos quedarnos aquí y charlar como bichos. - Rió la Avispa.

Spider-Man no pudo evitar soltar una risita ahogada, la cual hizo sonreír a la Avispa.

\- ¿Ya estás más calmado? - Preguntó Janet.

\- Algo. - Dijo Spider-Man.

\- Bien, sígueme, yo no dejaré que nadie te lastime.

Con eso dicho, Spider-Man asintió y suspiró, luego disparó una hebra de telaraña y comenzó a descender, manteniéndose de cabeza hasta llegar cerca del suelo, donde soltó la línea de telaraña y cayó de pie frente a los Vengadores.

Pocos segundos después, el Hombre Hormiga y Avispa regresaron a la normalidad, ambos frente a Spider-Man.

\- Bien, ¿qué necesitan saber? - Dijo Spider-Man en un arranque de valor.

\- ¿Quién eres? Los análisis de ADN y escaneos faciales no dan ningún resultado, y de alguna manera, tu máscara impide saber cómo es tu rostro usando rayos X. - Dijo Iron Man.

"Probablemente es porque mi ADN se mezcla con el de Leopardon." Pensó Peter. "Seguro que es por eso que cuando me transformo y me quito el traje, aún tengo mis poderes. En cuanto a lo de la máscara, eso debe ser alguna protección mística para mantener mi identidad en secreto."

\- No puedo decirlo. - Dijo Spider-Man.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó Ojo de Halcón.

\- Clint, es un niño, debe de estar preocupado por que algo malo le pase a su familia si alguien averigua su identidad. - Dijo la Avispa.

\- No soy un niño... - Soltó Spider-Man por lo bajo.

\- Entonces dinos, ¿por qué arrojaste a ese criminal de esa bodega abandonada? - Preguntó el Capitán América.

\- Yo no lo maté. - Suspiró Spider-Man. - Digo... sí quería hacerlo. Estaba furioso con él, se merecía morir pero... yo no soy nadie para decidir si él debía morir o no. Quise alejarme pero cuando lo solté, él intentó dispararme, le quité el arma y le disloqué la muñeca para que no pudiera volver a tomarla, luego él se tropezó con una tubería. Intenté salvarlo pero no lo logré.

\- Yo creo que lo dejaste morir. - Dijo la Viuda Negra.

\- Yo sé que él es sincero, no puedo ver su verdadero rostro, pero sé que es la verdad. - Asintió el Capitán América.

\- Tal vez no sea buena idea darle el beneficio de la duda tan fácilmente, Capitán. - Soltó Thor.

\- Es sólo un niño, no tiene las agallas para matar o dejar morir a alguien. - Dijo Hulk.

\- ¡Ya dejen de llamarme niño! - Espetó Spider-Man.

\- Cállate y deja que los adultos hablen tranquilos. - Espetó Ojo de Halcón.

\- Basta. - Espetó el Capitán América. - Hay una forma más fácil de descubrir si Spider-Man dice la verdad. JARVIS, ¿el chico miente?

\- Acorde a los escáneres, está diciendo la verdad. - Respondió la IA de la mansión.

\- O al menos cree decirla. - Soltó Iron Man antes de encogerse de hombros. - Pero si logró pasar el detector de mentiras del Cap y confía en él, creo que yo también.

\- Pues yo no. - Espetó Ojo de Halcón.

\- Sólo lo dices porque les pateó el trasero a tí y a Nat. - Rió Avispa. - A mí me parece un chico honesto.

\- Creo que olvidan todos los desastres que ha causado. - Señaló la Viuda Negra.

\- Hablas de eso como si fueras diferente, Natasha. - Soltó el Hombre Hormiga.

\- El Hombre Hormiga tiene razón en eso, casi matas a varios inocentes por intentar llevar al niño con S.H.I.E.L.D. - Declaró Thor.

\- Era mi misión.

\- Eso no te da derecho a poner vidas en riesgo, Agente Romanov. - Espetó Pantera Negra.

\- Estamos de acuerdo en que Natasha es una maldita, ahora, en cuanto al niño, ¿qué es lo que haremos? - Preguntó Clint antes de recibir un golpe de Natasha.

Los Vengadores miraron fijamente a Spider-Man por un momento, luego la Avispa se acercó al joven héroe y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Sinceramente, las calles están atestadas de criminales y dado que normalmente estamos muy ocupados salvando al mundo de amenazas mayores, solemos olvidar a los criminales pequeños. - Dijo la Avispa. - Así que yo digo que lo dejemos ir, no tenemos pruebas de que él sea un mal sujeto.

\- Avispa... - Suspiró el Hombre Hormiga.

\- Es en serio, y si alguien dice algo contra él, se las verá conmigo.

Con eso dicho, Avispa cargó sus aguijones y los apuntó contra cada uno de sus compañeros, hasta que Spider-Man la distrajo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Janet.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas? - Preguntó Spider-Man.

\- Entre bichos tenemos que cuidarnos las espaldas, ¿no? - Rió la Avispa entre dientes. - Además, Cap ya lo dijo, no eres una amenaza, eres un héroe y yo creo en tí, chico, sé que no me decepcionarás.

\- Eso espero...

\- Bien. Odio admitirlo pero si JARVIS, el Cap y Jan piensan que eres de confianza, te daré el beneficio de la duda. - Dijo Iron Man mientras veía un par de hologramas de las acciones de Spider-Man. - Y tienes potencial, quizás en el futuro, con bastante entrenamiento y un buen guía, tú llegues a ser un Vengador.

\- Definitivamente te falta bastante entrenamiento, hijo. - Dijo el Capitán América. - Pero creo que puedo ayudarte con eso, si alguna vez te columpias cerca de aquí y si ambos tenemos tiempo.

\- Y yo también, especialmente si el Cap no tiene tiempo. - Dijo Avispa.

\- ¡¿Lo dicen en serio?! - Dijo Spider-Man con sorpresa y alegría.

\- Claro, como dije, entre bichos tenemos que cuidarnos las espaldas, ¿no?

Janet le extendió el puño amistosamente a Spider-Man, quien chocó el suyo con el de la Vengadora de manera tímida.

\- Y si no te importa, quisiera aprender más sobre los Miraculous. - Dijo Pantera Negra. - A cambio, podría ayudarte a entrenar en combate también.

\- ¿Acaso soy el único con algo de sentido común aquí? - Preguntó Ojo de Halcón. - Él es un niño, no podemos dejar que ande por ahí con poderes mágicos sin supervisión.

\- Hablas como si fueras su madre, Cupido. - Gruñó Hulk con una sonrisa. - Apuesto que es porque te pateó el trasero siendo un niño sin entrenar.

\- ¡Cállate, Dientes Verdes!

\- Definitivamente lastimó tu ego, ¿no? - Rió Iron Man entre dientes.

\- Sí, digo, nos restriegas en la cara casi cada semana que salvaste al equipo dos veces, pero llega nuestro joven amigo y, de no ser porque Natasha es una mujer sin escrúpulos, se les hubiera escapado sin que ustedes dos hubieran podido evitarlo. - Rió Janet.

\- No tienen idea cuánto los odio... - Gruño Clint entre dientes.

Natasha rodó los ojos y suspiró en molestia, luego siguió a su antiguo compañero de equipo fuera de la habitación, mientras todos los demás regresaban su atención hacia Spider-Man.

\- Eres bastante enano, pero debo admitir que sabes aplastar. - Gruñó Hulk mientras veía un holograma de Spider-Man destruyendo el frente de un auto al caerle encima.

\- Gracias... supongo... - Dijo Spider-Man.

Hulk esbozó una leve sonrisa, luego caminó hacia el chico y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, la cual dejó bastante adolorido a Spider-Man, luego se dirigió a la salida en silencio.

\- Felicidades. - Dijo Thor. - Hulk sólo es así de amable con personas que le agradan.

\- Sólo desearía que su amabilidad fuera menos dolorosa... - Dijo Spider-Man mientras se sobaba el hombro.

\- Eso te hará fuerte, enano. - Espetó Hulk con una risa mientras salía de la habitación.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de que te vayas a tu casa, niño. - Dijo Janet. - Digo, Spider-Man.

\- Ok, ahora en definitiva eres mi Vengadora favorita, Avispa. - Dijo Spider-Man con una sonrisa.

\- Aww, y tú eres mi vigilante favorito, Spidey. - Dijo la Avispa mientras le revolvía el cabello a Spider-Man.

\- Bien, bien, basta. - Dijo Iron Man. - Es hora de irse, niño. Estaremos en contacto.

Con eso dicho, Iron Man le entregó una tarjeta en blanco a Spider-Man, quien la miró con confusión.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó Spider-Man.

\- Un comunicador, similar a las identificaciones de los Vengadores, pero ni por un segundo creas que esto te convierte en Vengador, todavía te falta mucho entrenamiento. Sólo es para mantenernos en contacto.

\- Entiendo, señor Stark...

\- Bueno, Hank, escolta al chico fuera de la mansión, ya tenemos lo que queríamos saber... al menos en parte.

\- Claro, sígueme, niño. - Dijo Hank mientras se encogía y subía a una hormiga voladora.

Sin decir nada más, Spider-Man asintió a los Vengadores y siguió al Hombre Hormiga, mientras los Héroes Más Poderosos del Planeta lo miraban fijamente.

\- ¿Creen que sea buena idea? - Preguntó Pantera Negra.

\- El chico tiene el espíritu y el corazón de un guerrero, pero no parece estar listo para nada más que criminales menores. - Dijo Thor.

\- Yo creo que está listo para lo que sea. - Dijo Avispa. - Digo, apenas hace un par de semanas que se sabe de él y casi logra vencer a una de las mejores agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. y a un Vengador, al mismo tiempo.

\- Yo sé que algún día, él será más grande que cualquiera de nosotros. - Dijo el Capitán América.

\- Le dan mucho mérito. - Dijo Iron Man. - Tiene potencial, pero le falta mucho entrenamiento. Quizá llegue a ser un Vengador, pero por el momento, supongo que Manhattan y sus ciudadanos pueden dormir tranquilos, el chico no es una amenaza como dijo Jameson. JARVIS, ponlo en la lista.

\- ¿En cuál de todas, señor? - Preguntó la IA.

\- La de la Iniciativa Nuevos Vengadores.


End file.
